Serenity is a Queen
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Oliver Queen has a younger sister, and she's finally moving home to Star City after being betrayed. What will happen when a too-friendly Bruce Wayne meets Ollie's sister? Why are there Youma in Star City? Just stay right there, and I'll show you!
1. A New Life

Sailor Moon / Justice League Unlimited Crossover!

Hello, everyone! So I was watching my series of Justice League (because I own all of it and DC Comics is amazing!) when a though occurred to me: Sailor Moon and Oliver Queen could be siblings!

That thought is what sparked this new story. I hope it's at an ok length (17 pages) to get everyone interested.

_**Please read this before you start the story, you need to know this information!**_ First off, I have changed a few details of the Sailor Moon and Green Arrow storylines – it will be explained in the story more, but Serenity was actually born the younger sister of Oliver Queen. Serenity and Mina are 23 years old, and I am having Green Arrow be 29, Black Canary is 28, Bruce Wayne 29/30, so on and so forth. Also, the very beginning with the other Sailor Scouts and Mamoru is VERY short, because they have no part to play in the story and I want it out of the way. I apologize if it is too short and therefore rushed. Also, Bruce and Diana are not together in this story. As much of an AVID BM/WW fan I am, I thought Serenity and Bruce would be the perfect couple for my story. **The Tsukino's and Oliver Queen** knows about the Sailor Scouts, but only Mina and the Outers know that they know about the real identities. Also, the inner scouts don't know that Serenity is Serenity Queen; they think her to be Serenity Tsukino.

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Chapter 1: A New Life

Serenity Moon lowered her head in defeat, successfully stopping tears from forming in her eyes. She had hoped to prove her suspicions were false, but the conversation floating out of Rei's room and into the dark hallway she resided in only proved them accurate.

"I just can't take it anymore!" The soldier of fire slammed a hand on the table. "She showed up late, vanquished the monster, and completely disappeared without a trace and then doesn't answer our calls on the communicator! Now, she's late to this meeting."

Even Ami gave a sigh. "Unfortunately, I'm going to have to agree with Rei on this one. She has been even more lazy that she normally is, has not completed any homework assignments in days, and is falling asleep in class."

"She's really not showing any motivation to fight. We're lucky this is just stray youma, and not a real enemy we have to deal with right now!" Makoto added.

"There has to be a reason." Minako spoke up. "I trust her. She has never let us down before, and she's never hesitated to give her life to help save us even though we are supposed to protect her. She is our Princess."

"Princess or not, I've had enough." That was Mamoru. "She will not return my calls, and doesn't even listen to me when I talk anymore!"

"So we have an agreement?" Rei asked. "Sailor Moon is no longer part of the Sailor Scouts."

"That's treason!" Minako shouted.

"Not when our supposed leader is failing in her duties." Makoto added.

Minako's eyes filled with tears before she stood and glared at the occupants of the room. "As the leader of the Sailor Scouts that protect Princess Serenity, I hereby condemn you all! This is treason; and unlike you, my loyalty will always remain with my cousin and Princess!" Her golden hair spun around her as she floated coldly out of Rei's room, sliding the door shut with a bang.

Silence filled the hallway as the Venusian came face to face with a stone-faced Serenity. Silent understanding passed between the two before they stepped into a hug. A moment later, they walked hand in hand out of the temple and out of the lives of the Sailor Senshi.

88888888

"Sere, are you sure? I know you miss your older brother, but this is a bit of a last minute decision..." Ikuko stated to her daughter.

"Yes. I'm relieved I didn't tell them everything because now Mina, Luna, and Artimis and I can go start over without them." Serenity said as she placed the last of her personal belongings in her bag.

Ikuko let out a sigh. She could not stop Serenity if she wanted to. There were many things that Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru did not know about her precious child, and now they would regret it. If she hadn't sworn to Serenity not to say that her family knew about their real identities, then she would be marching down there and giving them a stern talking to! As it was, Serenity was only her adopted daughter.

It happened almost twenty years ago. Serenity was only three years old when a man in a business suit came to the door of the newly married Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. He worked at the most prestigious company in Star City. The blonde toddler on his hip was three-year-old Serenity Queen, younger sister and now only living heir of the Queen fortune. Her older brother had been found missing at sea, and since she was in need of a real family they brought her to the Tsukino's, who had recently filed for adoption. Her aunt and uncle from her mother's side, Minako's parents, were unable to support another child, so they recommended the newly married couple. That way, the cousins would be able to grow up together at least.

It was quite a shock to later discover they were the legendary Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus after that, or that her daughter was a Princess of an extraordinary kingdom from the Moon a thousand years ago. It was more of a shock when Serenity's older brother, Oliver Queen, was found alive and well after his return to Star City to take his rightful place as owner of Star Corporations.

The two siblings had bonded as if they had never been separated, and Serenity felt that there would never be a time better than now for her and Minako to start anew. That meant moving in with her brother, Oliver, in Star City and waiting for the day that she would take up her throne.

"You don't have to prove yourself, you know." Her younger brother, Shingo, spoke from the door. "You should have told them the truth- about all the youma that you have been hunting down. But if you would rather leave like this, fine." The teenager had his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned against her door frame, his voice sounding harsh in their ears.

She gave him a small smile. "This only proved to show me their true colors." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I know you are acting pissed off because you really don't want to see me go, but I'll be back."

Shingo returned her hug, but growled. "Right."

"Tell you what, if I promised you a title of Lord or something when I take my throne, will that make you feel better?" She asked.

"Fucking right."

"Shingo, watch your language young man!" Ikuko corrected.

"Spore." Serenity added, giving him another hug.

Kenji had tears in his eyes as he watched his two children. "Make sure to keep in touch." He added. "Are you sure you don't want to me take my shot gun and have a few words with them?"

Serenity gave a small smile. "Thanks, Daddy." She gave him a hug, the rest of the family soon joining.

"Sere, the limo is here." Luna told them from the top of the stairs.

Shingo moved over and scratched her chin. "I'll miss you, you talking cat."

"Take care, Shingo." Luna told him and Serenity picked her up. Kenji and Ikuko brought down the two bags of her luggage. They only contained personal items, because once she reached Star City she would be taking her and Mina on a shopping trip.

Minako and Artimis were waiting for them outside the limo, the back door open. Another round of farewells was shared with the large group, and soon the two blondes and two cats were off to the Tokyo airport, where the Star Corporations private jet sat awaiting them.

88888888

"Ms. Queen, welcome to Star City." The stewardess spoke with a smile. Mina and Serenity looked out the window eagerly as they landed, both with small smiles on their faces. The cats would just be happy to get off the company jet.

A large limo awaited them on the runway when the plane finally came to a stop. Each holding their respective cat, Mina followed Serenity down the steps of the plane, her Senshi habits keeping an eye on the surroundings.

A man in a dark blue suit opened the back door of the limo, allowing a tall man with hair the same shade as Serenity's to step out. Both broke out into wide smiles as they made eye contact, and Serenity ran forward to give a big warm hug to her older brother Oliver. Luna barely managed to land on her feet.

"Ollie, I've missed you!" She said, tears picking at the corner of her eyes.

"You look much more mature, Sere." He replied, his voice carrying the usual and loveable smart-ass tone. "I'll need to give you body guards to keep the men away."

"Not even a full minute and you're already trying to take my job away from me." Minako added from behind the hugging siblings. The two stepped back to glance at the darker blonde.

"Make that a squad, because they'll be going after Mina as well." Ollie added.

"There, now all you have to do is give me my hug and we're golden." Minako teased. Ollie laughed as he opened one arm to allow her into their hug.

"Shall we get going, Sir?" The man in the blue suit spoke.

"Here I was thinking that since I'm the one that pays the checks, I would make the decisions." Ollie grumbled to the two young women in his hold. They both giggled, before they climbed into the awaiting limo while making sure to not forget the cats.

Once there, Oliver rolled up the divider in the limo to further ensure privacy, even though his personal driver was one of the few he trusted of his employees. "Now, how did the four of you enjoy your flight?" He asked.

"Very well, thank you Oliver." Luna spoke up.

"It's good to see you again." Artimis added to his human friend.

"Good. Now, do you care to tell me why I suddenly find my sister and friend in need of my residence?" He asked as his detective skills turned on. "Not that I do not mind the company of you fine young women, but I was surprised to get the request yesterday."

Serenity's eyes looked down, and Minako placed a comforting hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I think I should explain." She stated, and began to tell Ollie everything since they saw him last.

The blue-eyed man leaned back in his seat, all the details sinking into his mind. "They should be lucky they do not live in my city, else wise they would have more to deal with then they imagined." He stated in a cool voice.

"You sound like Bruce when you do that." Serenity warned, remembering the few occasions she had met her brother's friend and business associate Bruce Wayne at his social parties.

"He only wishes he could sound as sexy as me." Ollie put in.

"If I am thinking Bruce- as in Bruce Wayne- then sorry Ollie dear, but it's actually vice versa." Mina piped up.

"I suddenly find myself no longer liking you."

Both females and felines laughed. It was only a moment later that the limo pulled to a stop at the large mansion on the Queen estates. "Welcome home, sis." Ollie told her. The group stepped out of the parked vehicle and walked up the stairs, two butlers running down from the front door to gather their belongings. "I hope you don't mind, but I had Dinah help with getting you two a few outfits until you both can go shopping- preferably without me." He told them.

"How are you and darling Dinah doing?" Serenity wanted to know as she smiled and nodded to familiar servants while her brother walked them upstairs to their wing of the house.

"My pretty bird and I are doing as wonderfully as can be." He told them with a far-off look in his eyes.

Mina sent Serenity a knowing look and gave a beaming smile. The goddess of love needed no more information; she received all she needed to know just by reading his love waves. "I'm glad to hear that." Serenity said with a small smile.

"I kept your suite just as you left it a year ago. Mina, you are in this one facing her. I figured you would want to stay near her to keep an eye out." He spoke.

Mina nodded. "I take my duties seriously." The two blondes shared a look of understanding.

"I'm standing right here." Serenity complained while holding Luna.

"You're sounding more like normal." Her brother spoke. He ruffled the top of her head. "I have to go, but I'll be back soon. Sere, I left you new bank cards in a billfold on your desk. The other limo is yours to use as you please."

"Shopping spree!" Mina cheered, dropping Artimis to the ground as her arms pumped the air in rhythm with the stars in her eyes.

"You won't regret it." She smiled to her brother, who turned to walk back down the way they had come. She didn't miss his mumble of doubt before he vanished from view.

88888888

Mina had practically dragged Serenity to the mall, with two men as an escort per Oliver's orders. They stayed at the mall until closing, making sure to get everything from bathing suits to evening gowns for their new wardrobe.

That had been yesterday. Minako, who had never been to Star City before, wanted to spend the day with Artimis as they were given a tour by Luna and all the while acting like she wasn't following a cat. Serenity, on the other hand, had headed down to her brother's office tower to meet him for lunch. The limo driver, Arthur, had told her he would pick her up when she called for him. So, wearing a sexy black short skirt with a white shirt and matching suite jacket with black strappy heels, she walked through the halls of Star Corporations.

The lobby was as extravagant as she remembered it to be, decorated with shining marble and artist's prized pieces. Smiling, she walked up to the large reception desk. The older woman at the computer did not speak up until the light shining off of Serenity's angle-length light blonde hair caught her attention. "We are not currently hiring interns, please come try again in the winter."

Serenity ignored the woman's poor attitude. "Actually, I'm here to meet my brother for lunch, but I've forgotten which floor his office is on."

"Very well." The now annoyed woman continued to click away at the computer. "Who is your brother?"

"Oliver Queen."

The lady at the reception desk stopped, before finally glancing at the woman addressing her. "Well, you certainly look like you could be his sister, but everyone knows his sister lives in Japan. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security."

Serenity scowled at the woman. "Do I have to show you my ID to prove it?"

"Is there a problem?"

Serenity's eyes widened at the slightly familiar voice. It was deep and caressed her ear drums as her ears picked up speed. Turning to look at the dark-haired man that now stood at her side, she spoke politely. "Bruce?"

"Ah, Serenity. I thought it was you." The man gave a sexy smirk. "May I say you look stunning today."

Serenity had to force herself not to blush. "Thank you, Bruce. How are you?"

"Just leaving from a meeting with your brother, actually. If you like, since he seems to hire incompetent women to work for him, I shall take you to his office myself."

Both ignored the now dangerously-pale brunette behind the counter as Serenity gave one of her most sincere smiles. "That would be incredibly kind of you." She accepted his offered arm and allowed him to lead her to the elevators.

"He told me you had come back." Bruce spoke as the elevator closed behind him. "You seem to have done a lot of growing up."

She gave another blush. "Always the flatterer, aren't you? How are things in Gotham?" She asked.

Bruce smiled down at her, studying her every feature with his peripherals. "Crime rates continue to drop much to our pleasure, and my company continues to rise." Bruce had known right away the very first time he had met his friend's younger sister that she was different; she was special in a way that no other woman could imagine. She was truthfully sincere, caring to a fault, and rather intelligent with a grace that not many possessed in modern times. With these results, the 'infamous playboy' found himself acting strangely around her, almost how he thought he might be had his parents never died twenty years ago.

"That is wonderful news. I never did hear how that merger with the Chinese company went over." She continued on.

"Your memory is astounding. It had one minor setback, but the matter was quickly rectified." He told her with a smile. She smiled warmly up at him, ignoring the fact that her arm was still linked with his own. The elevator finally let out a ding, signaling they had reached the floor at last. Before Bruce let her out, she glanced at which floor her brother's office was on. If they were truly on the seventieth floor, that had to be the fastest elevator in existence!

The elevator had opened up into a hallway, two desks on each side of the room. Serenity realized they must have been her brother's secretaries. The one closest to the large doors at the end of the room had a larger desk, and she smiled upon recognizing the woman sitting there. Still on Bruce's arm she paused at the desk, completely ignoring the looks the three other women were giving her. "Laura?"

The woman smiled up at the silver-blonde. "Serenity, how are you dear?" The middle aged woman asked. Bruce allowed her arm to slip out of his as she returned the hug she was given. "It has been so long since I last saw you."

Serenity gave out a melodious laugh. "Yes, but I am going to be staying here for awhile now so I am sure we'll be able to return to our weekly lunches." She said.

"We had better." Laura told her, before hitting the big red button on her phone. "Oliver, Mr. Wayne has returned." She said over the buzzer with a wink to Serenity.

"You've got to be kidding." Was mumbled over the small speaker.

Bruce scowled. "I guess I'll keep your surprise for myself. I certainly wouldn't mind it."

"Send him in." Oliver growled out.

"You're the boss." Laura replied, before waving her hand. "Go on."

Serenity smiled her thanks, taking Bruce's offered hand once more. They walked into the office before closing the door before them.

"Well, now I'm glad I let you come back. Our businesses would be at ends if I were to later find out it was my sister on your arm." Oliver spoke, a hint of maliciousness in his tone.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Honestly Oliver, that's rude! Bruce was courteous enough to escort me up here!"

"Yes, and to think if I had not of recognized you, you would still be at the mercy of that incompetent receptionist." Bruce added.

"What's going on now?" Ollie asked with a raised golden eyebrow.

"It would seem that your receptionists in the lobby are severally lacking in the skills necessary to be greeting the people that come into your offices. One was quite rude to your sister." Bruce informed with a small huff.

"I'm sorry, Sere. I'll make sure that everyone who works here knows what you look like." Her brother said with sincerity.

"No, it's my fault for coming to surprise you. Although I should be glad that it worked." She gave one of her warm smiles. "I want to take you to lunch. Arthur told me you hardly eat properly when you are here." Her voice was laced with a slight hint of a warning tone as she finished. It made Bruce smirk.

Oliver, however, was clearly failing in his attempt to look innocent. "I have no notion of what you speak." He told his sister. "But if you want to get lunch, I most certainly will not protest." He told her before he turned to Bruce. "If I may steal my sister back?"

Bruce only gave one of his rare smiles, one that Ollie learned he had a devious plot. "Actually, if you don't mind, I would like to accompany you both. It would seem I am in need of a meal as well."

Serenity smiled brightly. "It would be the least I can do to thank you for escorting me all the way back up here."

Oliver's blue eyes darkened in suspicion. He walked up to his sister and led her out of his office, successfully pulling her away from his friend and partner's grasp. "I know a great Italian restaurant just a few buildings over."

Serenity, of course, was oblivious to the warning glare Oliver shot to Bruce, but Gotham's Caped Crusader caught its full meaning. It would seem he and the Green Arrow would have a few words to share over monitor duty later that evening. Of course, if his fellow billionaire thought to intimidate _the Batman_, his friend did not know enough about him.

What he stated about Serenity to himself earlier was true and although there was almost a seven year difference in age, Gotham's playboy may no longer be a bachelor.

88888888

"Alright Bats, what the hell was that about?!" Came a loud cry from the teleportation pad.

"Don't you have monitor duty?" Batman spoke calmly as the eyes of the present members of the Justice League fell on them.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why you flirted with my younger sister all through lunch!"

Black Canary walked over, her light blue eyes wide. "You were flirting with Sere?" They hardened.

"What in Krypton's name is going on?" Ask Superman and the the other League founders approached them.

"Batman was hitting on my sister." Green Arrow growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Dude, you have a sister?" Flash asked.

"Serenity is a sweetheart." Dinah spoke up.

"You've met her?" John, the Green Lantern asked.

"Yes. We've gone shopping a lot. She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, inside and out." Black Canary turned to the Batman. "If you even think about using her like you do the rest of the models on your arm, the only song you'll be hearing will be mine." With that, she dragged her boyfriend off to the monitor womb to start their watch duty.

"She's that much of a looker, huh?" Flash asked. He turned to the Kevlar-covered hero. "Since you can't date her, can I?"

Shayera huffed and dragged the speedy, and stupid, hero off after he was fixed with the Bat Glare. Wonder Woman followed them, casting an unreadable glance over her shoulder to Batman. John, Clark, and J'onn turned questioning eyes on Gotham's Knight.

"I repeat, what is going on?" Clark asked.

"Arrow is just overreacting to a lunch we had with his sister." He muttered out in his usual Bat voice as he walked past them.

"Then why did Dinah want to take your head off?" John asked.

"You did seem a bit friendly with her." J'onn spoke. Damn Martian and his telepathy.

"You seem to be crossing a line, all of you." Batman replied before slipping away.

The three founders looked at each and the quiet bystanders. "Maybe we should look into this." Clark stated.

"It would not do for League members to hold grievances at one another, especially Green Arrow and Batman." J'onn added.

"So what do you propose we do?" Green Lantern asked.

Superman smirked. "It may be time for a reporter to get the information."

88888888

_Beep Beep Beep_

Serenity took out the communicator from her wrist. "Moon." She spoke.

"We've got a problem!" Minako's face come on the small screen as panic filled her voice. "I'm watching the news- a youma is attacking the mall we were at last night!"

Serenity looked outside the limo windows to figure out where she was. "I'm just down the street. I'll take care of it, and call you if I need backup."

"Got it. Keep me informed." Mina spoke. "Be careful!"

She nodded, and told Arthur to stop the car. "I'll be right back!" She told him as she dashed out. She ran into an alley and transformed. No one noticed the white-garbed angel fly out of the alley towards the mall.

It was easy for Serenity to get inside the mall - the ceiling was made of glass, all of which was broken. Another secret that the other Scouts did not know what that she had grown in power so much, she had become Sailor Cosmos without needing their Star Seeds. Seeing as this is a new chapter in her life, she was no longer going to hide that fact.

"Hold it!" She called out, her wings folding behind her as she tapped her staff to the ground. The youma dropped the man it had been draining to the floor as it caught sight of her. "How dare you steal these people's energies? I am the Queen of the Stars, warrior of Love and Justice, Sailor Cosmos!"

This youma did not seem to have the intellect that its previous kindred had, so it looked at her for a moment. Sailor Cosmos took note of this. "Let's hope for once that this will be easy." Raising her staff, it glowed a vibrant white. "**Cosmic Revelation**!"

The youma howled at the white light blinding its vision, before a beam of green light pushed it out of the way of her attack. Gripping her staff, she turned to look at the new enemy.

"Green Lantern?" She asked with curiosity.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get out of here, you amateur, before you get hurt!"

Superman glared at his friend, before turning to the woman. "We'll handle it from here."

Sailor Cosmos blinked her silvery blue eyes. "None of you will be able to stop it. Do you even know what it is?" She asked.

There was no time to wait for a reply before the youma tackled her. She dropped her staff as it pulled her wings, and she let out a cry of pain.

~**~

"What is that thing?" Shayera asked from the monitor womb.

"What?" Green Arrow asked as he entered.

"It would seem that a hero not a part of the League is at this mall, fighting some strange creature." J'onn answered as he typed in a few keys as he ignored the new entry. "Superman and Lantern are at the scene."

"We're going to need backup!" Green Lantern's voice came over the ComLink as a scream was heard. "It's got a hostage!"

Green Arrow's eyes widened as the video stream shot to the winged warrior under the monster. "Get me down there now!" The tone he used could only be described as a terror filled rage. The moment he landed on the teleportation pad, he was gone.

~**~

"Can you hit it with your laser vision?" John asked Superman.

"Give me a minute..." Superman spoke as his eyes glowed red.

"DON'T!"

The two League members found Green Arrow before them. "What?"

No reply was given before suddenly, the monster was blasted away by lightning. "That hurt!" The woman in heels groaned, grabbing her staff.

Green Lantern quickly intervened, wrapping the monster in a green bubble. "We got it. You can go now." He spoke sternly.

Sailor Cosmos glared at him. "That's what you think. Like I said, you don't even know what it is!"

"Sorry to interrupt my buddy Lantern, but what the hell do you think you are doing here?" Green Arrow growled. "Are you alright?"

Sailor Cosmos' paled at the sight of Green Arrow. "Ut oh..."

"Ut oh is right. What were you thinking?!" The blonde man asked the younger woman.

Superman watched with interest. What was going on?

"My job, duh! It's not like I asked for the youma to show up!" She winged woman spoke.

A groan from Green Lantern cut them off. The bubble around the now happy looking youma cracked. "Look out!" She warned, shoving John Stewart out of the way. The bubble burst a moment later, the youma giving a cackle.

Sailor Cosmos stood up. "Youma's drain energy away!" She chastised. "Basically, you must made it a lot strong and now you barely have any energy left!" She quickly spun to face the creature, fury in her gaze. "**Burning Mandela!**"

Fire danced around the youma as it whined. "**Aqua Rhapsody!**"

Superman looked on in shock. Who was this woman? How did Green Arrow know her? He watched as she lifted her staff in the air. "**Cosmic Revelation!**"

Bright light filled the mall where the battle took place. Superman was still clearly able to see the attack hit the 'youma' before it turned to dust. Some of the dust floated over the Lantern and landed on him, and it appeared to give him some energy back. Sailor Cosmos walked over to the small pile and let out a breath. "You've just been Moon dusted, courtesy of Sailor Cosmos." She spoke softly, but he could still hear it.

Arrow stormed over to her. "You better get home. Now."

"Hold on a minute, Arrow." Superman spoke, walking over. Green Lantern slowly followed, warily eyeing the strange woman. He gave her a weak smile and offered his hand. "I'm Superman."

Sailor Cosmos looked at the famous hero for a moment before offering her pale hand. "Sailor Cosmos, Queen and Goddess of the Cosmos."

Superman looked at her curiously. "Is that self proclaimed?"

Her silver eyes looked down. "No, I am descended from the Gods themselves."

"Thank you." John Stewart said quietly. "For helping me."

This time, the woman smiled gently. "You are welcome." Then, her face hardened slightly. "It would be best in the future if you leave such matters to me. Only the magic of myself and my guardians can defeat the youma. You'll only made them stronger." She turned to smirk at Superman. "Especially you. Bye!" She gave a wave and a spin of her staff, summoning a portal. Taking a step backwards into it, she disappeared.

Two pairs of eyes turned to Green Arrow. "Not a word." He said, placing a hand to his ear. "One for transport."

~**~

"Well, that was interesting." Shayera replied.

"Yes." J'onn answered.

"You didn't even look at the screen." Giving a pause, the Thanagarian looked at her friend. "J'onn, why did you react that way at the mention of her name?"

"No reason. I just thought it sounded familiar." The Martian replied.

"How so?"

"It reminded me of a child's tale." He spoke, before changing the subject.

"Warning, John looks pissed." Flash said as he appeared out of nowhere. "Whoa, who's the babe?"

Superman and Green Lantern walked into the monitor womb. "Sailor Cosmos."

"Tell me you got her number for me." He replied.

"Better not let Fire hear you say that." The Thanagarian replied.

"Do you know her?" Lantern asked. "She has wings."

"So suddenly I'm a directory for everyone with wings?" Shayera snapped. "Besides, I've never seen her before."

"I know who she is." Black Canary spoke. "She's the hero of Japan, her and her friends. They call themselves the Sailor Scouts."

"So why is she here and not in Japan? And why didn't we know of her before?" John wanted to know.

"Green Arrow seemed to know her. Very well." Superman spoke up, looking at the video replaying on the screen.

Black Canary looked at the screen as well. _He's got some explaining to do, especially since he never told me that Sere was Sailor Cosmos! _She thought. Looking at the ethereal woman on the screen left no doubt in her mind about the heroine's identity. "Excuse me." Dinah spoke as she turned and walked out.

"OK, what's going on?" Flash asked.

"That's something we all want to know." Clark added, looked at the closed door.

~**~

"He's going to be pissed." Mina said as her Princess paced before her.

"I know."

"You let the Justice League know who you are." Luna added.

"I know."

"What are you going to do?" Artimis asked.

"That I _don't_ know." Serenity spoke, flopping down on a couch in her suite. "But Ollie is going to-"

"Place you under house arrest and never let you out again!" Came her brother's voice. Serenity groaned in reply. "First off, are you hurt?" He asked.

"Just a tear of a wing muscle. It's healed." She answered.

"Good. Now I'm going to lock you up." Oliver told her.

Minako stood up. "Hold it right there." The Goddess of Love spoke. "Oliver, you need to understand that she's a grown woman! And we've been fighting evil for almost ten years now! This was nothing compared to when we died to defeat Queen Beryl! Or when Prince Diamond kidnapped her, or how she almost died against Wiseman! Or when-"

"Minako for the love of the Moon, **stop talking**!" Serenity pleaded at her stricken brother's face.

"WHAT?"

"Oops." The Venusian said.

"Enough." Luna spoke, turning to Oliver. "You have to understand that it is Serenity's duty to defend this planet. You cannot keep her from it."

"Isn't it your duty to protect her? None of you were there!" Oliver announced.

Sailor Venus growled. "Don't you go off to me about protecting her!"

"Enough." Artimis spoke this time.

"I for one would like to know what's going on." Spoke a new voice. All eyes turned to the door.

"Dinah!" Serenity said happily, going and giving the other blonde a hug.

"How many blondes are there in this city?" Minako asked.

"Care to explain how you are Sailor Cosmos?" Dinah asked. "You have the whole League buzzing."

"Pretty Bird..." Oliver started with an endearment, fearful of his girlfriend's wrath.

"I'll deal with you later. Serenity, seeing as how I figured out who you are, I should tell you that I am the super hero Black Canary." Dinah explained.

Minako and Serenity shared a look, before breaking out in smiles. "Really?" Mina asked.

Dinah nodded. "Yes. Now, care to explain to me how Oliver lost his cool and blew that fact that he knows who you are to the League?"

She took a sigh. "Long story short, I've been Sailor Moon since I was fourteen. This is my cousin Mina, who is Sailor Venus, one of my guardians. We are here to... get away. The monster was a random youma, a creature that steals energy. I guess Arrow found out, and when I got hurt he became worried."

Dinah nodded. "Ok, this is easy enough to cover up. You two keep me informed about what's going on, and I'll help keep the League from snooping around you two."

Serenity hugged the fellow blonde for all she was worth. "You're the best!"

"What about me?" Oliver spoke up.

"You are taking me out to an expensive dinner as an apology, mister." Dinah spoke.

"I give up." He grumbled.

Artimis nodded his head. "It's easier if you do."

88888888

Minako and Dinah had bonded instantly, just as Serenity had hoped. In fact, they went out the next day to go shopping and visit a quaint cafe that Dinah adored.

"So you knew he was Green Arrow and vice versa, but he never mentioned anything about being a part of the Justice League?" Dinah asked Serenity.

The silvery-blonde nodded. "Yes. I never had a clue."

"Oh well. He did tell me that you are single now, Sere. What happened? I thought he was Prince Charming, jumping out of those fairy tales to sweep you off your feet."

"We thought that, too," Minako added. "The fair Princess with her heroic Prince."

Serenity looked down at her lap. "So did the brunette I caught him kissing at the park."

Both women sucked in a deep breath. Mina laid a hand on her cousin's hand. "You never said anything..."

"I'm so sorry, Sere." Dinah added, sympathy in her eyes.

The Princess gave a warm smile. "It's alright. I have to admit, I never really felt the same towards him after Galaxia's attack. He changed."

Mina and Dinah exchanged a look. "You'll find someone, don't worry." The oldest of them spoke.

"Yes. Men would be crazy not to see your worth."

"Speaking of worth, aren't you Serenity Queen?" Came a male voice. The three women looked up from their table at the cafe to see a tall man with black hair and glasses. "Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Daily Planet?" Mina asked.

"It's a newspaper in Metropolis." Dinah asked, eyeing the stranger suspiciously. He looked a bit familiar..

"Is it true that you have moved back to Star City with your brother, Oliver Queen?" He asked.

Serenity looked at her two friends before looking back at the reporter. "Yes, Ollie is my big brother."

"Why did you move back from where you were?" He asked, writing on a pad. A red head next to him took pictures.

"I missed my brother and wanted to start a new life..." She answered slowly.

"Why?" Mr. Kent asked.

"That's enough." Mina said, standing up. "You, out!" She ordered. Dinah nodded, standing as well.

"Is that really Serenity Queen?" Another patron of the cafe asked.

"Talk about family resemblance!"

"I think it's time we left..." Dinah whispered. The two younger women nodded, grabbing their bags and slipping out after placing bills on the table.

The customers looked on and whispered. Clark Kent, however, watched with calculating eyes. What Black Canary said about her beauty was true. If Clark didn't know any better, he would have said she glowed!

Timmy was smiling brightly. "Man, she was gorgeous!" He spoke. "So was her friend with the bow." His voice deepened.

_I can see why Bruce would want to flirt with her,_ Clark thought. _But my reporter instincts are humming. There's something about her, and I'm going to find out what._

88888888

"Of all the..." The Green Lantern grumbled.

"What is it?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Sailor Cosmos beat us to the punch. We got there just as she stepped into that portal of hers." Flash said. "Not a back view from behind - I loved her skirt!"

"Isn't this the fourth time in just over a week?" The Amazon spoke.

"Yes." John muttered.

"Oh, don't get your tights in a bunch." Shayera commented from besides Diana. "You're just still sore that a woman had to save your butt." The winged warrior smirked.

Superman walked in. "I think it's time we find out who she is. At the very least, she would be a very valuable member to the team." Superman mentally reviewed all the encounters and sightings of the warrior since his first. She had been making headline news in Star City. With how famous she was and her career as a hero, it was a great surprise of his to have never heard of her before. She's been fighting magical monsters and evil magicians for almost ten years.

"Arrow still isn't talking?" Diana asked.

"Neither is Canary." Clark asked.

"We'll have to ask Batman if he's found anything, the next time he leaves his cave." Superman spoke, hoping the world's greatest detective has something for them.

88888888

"I have a theory as to why youma are suddenly appearing in Star City." Artimis announce from beside Luna as they relaxed in Serenity's suite at the Queen mansion.

"And?" Mina asked.

"We believe it is because of the aura the Silver Crystal gives off." The white feline continued.

"The youma seem drawn to its power; not a single one has appeared in Tokyo since we left." Luna added.

"That could be a problem if they continue to grow in number. There are only two of us now." Minako stated. "Unless we called the Outers-"

"No." Serenity looked over. "Haruka and Michiru are busy with their tours. Hotaru is spending time with her father, and Setsuna is finally having a little bit of freedom. I don't want to take that away from them."

Mina smiled warmly to her cousin and best friend. "Alright. Besides, I'm sure we'll be just fine. Nothing V Babe and Moon Babe can't handle!"

A knock came from her door. "Ms. Serenity?" Arthur spoke.

"Come in!"

Her favorite butler opened the door, and smile on his face. "Mister Bruce Wayne is here to call on you."

The cats listened quietly, but Serenity and Minako shared wide-eyed looks. "He is?"

"Yes, he is waiting in the living room. Should I send him away?"

Serenity shook her head. "No, I'll be down in a moment. Thank you, Arthur." She gave him a warm smile. He gave a small one in reply, before giving a bow and closing the door.

"Bruce Wayne?" Mina spoke. "For you?" Her eyes sparkled with tears. "Alright, time for one of my sixty second make-over's!" Before Serenity could protest, she found herself with freshly brushed hair wearing a slightly sexy knee-length blue dress. "Go on!" Mina said, smiling happily at the light brush of glitter eye shadow on her lids. "See what he wants!"

Serenity was dazed for a moment at the speed Minako had used, and found herself complying with her cousin's command. She walked down the stairs, holding the rail in case she tripped in her high heels. The front doors of the mansion opened into a beautiful foyer that lead to a living room filled with couches, a grand fireplace, and cases of books. Bruce Wayne was sitting casually on a chair near the fireplace with a glass of coffee, which he set down on a coaster as he rose to his feet at her entrance. "Hello, Serenity. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He spoke.

She sent him a wicked grin. "Yes, actually. I was in meditation to find a cure for cancer. For shame, I was just about to find the answer. To what do I owe the pleasant surprise?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, you look lovely. You don't have a date, I hope? I'm sure your boyfriend would be very much upset" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. She was witty, of which not many dared to be with him.

She gave a small laugh. "As a matter of fact, no. I recently broke up with my four-year boyfriend." Changing the subject, she added, "You're not here to snoop for my brother, are you?"

He gave a sinfully sexy grin. "Not at all. I came to give him his invitation to the semi-annual Wayne Charity ball that will be held in a few days. I thought to extend you an invitation as well, considering I know he will be bringing Ms. Lance and I did not wish for you to feel left out."

She was greatly touched by his consideration. "Bruce, that is so thoughtful." She told him, a warm smile stretching across her lips. "I would love to go. This time, I won't have to be on the spare arm of my brother and make him feel like a playboy. He has enough of an ego as it is."

Bruce let out a laugh. "I do believe the public feels that the title of playboy belongs to me in Gotham." He handed her the finely decorated invitation.

The reminder of his reputation caused her to somber up slightly. "Ah, that's right. Who shall be on your arm that night, Mr. Wayne?" She asked.

"I am hoping to have the pleasure of a very special blonde that I hold in high regards." He told her. His eyes twinkled slightly, but Serenity did not understand his hint.

"Good for you, Bruce." She smiled. She looked over the decoration. "What charity is the event being hosted for?"

"The National Children's Foundation; they operate most of the orphanages and foster homes in the country."

Serenity's eyes darkened slightly in sympathy. "I shall be sure to write a sizeable donation." She spoke with resolve.

"There will also be an auction, if you wish to place something up for bid." He told her.

She gave a smile. "Finally, a way to rid me of all the ostentatious jewelry I've collected over the years!"

Bruce let out a laugh. "You do not fancy the gaudy jewels?"

She gave a relieved smile. "No. I prefer simple jewelry. I am enough of a klutz without have to be weighed down by a ton of jewels." She smiled. "I'll be sure to bring several pieces. They are only collecting dust, and I will gladly give them away to help the children."

Bruce looked at her with soft eyes, remembering that she also knows what it is like to lose your birth parents. "Very good." He looked at the clock. "I'm very sorry, but I have to take my leave. I shall see you in three days." He took out his personal card with private numbers on it. "Call me for coffee or lunch sometime." He added.

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you again for the invitation."

He smiled and walked off, leaving Serenity feeling slightly overwhelmed. That is, until muffling could be heard from next to her. She looked around, but found no one in the room. Then, she realized that the red light was on for the speaker system on the coffee table she was leaning against. She leaned forward to hear the whispers coming from it.

"I think he left…" Arthur's familiar voice spoke.

"You are a genius – how long have you been eavesdropping this way?" Minako's voice whispered in awe.

"I have been a proud servant all my life; how else will I know what is going on if I didn't?" Arthur replied.

"As entertaining as this is," Serenity's voice cut clear and loud. "I require your assistance in preparing for this event. And Minako…" She added after her blonde twin's curses were mumbled, "If you want to come with me as my guest, you had better stop eavesdropping on me!"

"But I just discovered the most perfect way to do it!" She whined.

"Just get in here, both of you."

"Coming." Both replied in unison. Serenity removed the tape from the one-way button on the speaker. She had watched every episode of her favorite childhood show "The Nanny", and Arthur was going to have to do a much better Niles impression than that to outsmart her!

88888888

Hey everyone, how was that for the first chapter? Next, the Wayne Charity ball! PLEASE tell me if I did a justifiable job of keeping everyone in character and so on!

Please review, it is greatly appreciated! See you all soon, everyone!

~_Sandreline_


	2. Harmful Jokes

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! I am so grateful for all the wonderful positive feedback that I've received! Yes, it is rare for a Serenity/Bruce pairing - 3, if I am correct. Thank you all so much for your support - I wouldn't be writing otherwise!

I not present you with chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Harmful Jokes**

It was the night of the Wayne Charity auction and Serenity, Mina, Ollie, and Dinah were riding together in the same limo. They were staying in Gotham for the weekend to attend the ball. Beside Serenity were several jewelry cases, of which she was donating to help raise money. Lights were flashing around their car as they pulled up to the front of the building and Arthur opened their door.

Oliver and Dinah stepped out first. Ollie looked charming in a dark green suit, smiling at his girlfriend beside him as she stepped out in a sheik blue gown. They posed for several pictures before they stepped inside. Behind them Serenity stepped out, wearing a tight white gown that Minako said reminded her of Neo-Queen Serenity. She held her parcels in her hands as she smiled and posed, introducing Mina as her cousin who looked lovely in a pale gold one-shoulder dress. They smiled and took several pictures as Ollie and Dinah had done before escaping to the safety of the no-reporter zone inside.

"I hope you don't mind, but I need to go speak with business associates on the floor." Oliver told his sister. "Think you can manage to stay out of trouble?" He asked with a smirk while kissing her forehead.

"The only reason I am not worrying about you is because Dinah is on your arm." She replied.

"We'll be fine." Minako added as her eyes roamed the lavishly decorated room. Ollie and Dinah nodded and walked away.

Mina followed Serenity as she easily wandered through the crowd, oblivious to the stares she received. Each time she was stopped to speak with someone, she smiled brightly and made sure to introduce Mina, who was blown away by the aura of calm that her best friend had in this field. To the Venusian, she seemed to slide into her role as a Princess with the bat of an eyelash as she charmed the wealthy that filled the room. They finally reached the tables that held the prized donations that were to be auctioned, and the woman in charge approached. "Are these to be donated for the auction?" The woman asked as she held her clipboard.

"Yes. I am Serenity Queen, and I wish to donate these for the Children's Foundation." She spoke as she handed over the small pile of jewelry cases.

The woman's eyes widened as she took them. "Th-thank you!" She stuttered, leaving the two blondes to their business.

"Ok, now that the donation is done, let's mingle!" Mina spoke as the party spirit began to fill her. She grabbed two flute glasses of champagne as the serving man walked by and handed one to Serenity. "Introduce me to the hotties you know."

Serenity looked around warily. "I don't really know these people. If you want, we can trail Ollie for awhile and introduce ourselves." She offered.

"Sounds like a plan." Mina winked at a man just slightly older than her when she caught him staring. The man blushed and returned his attention to the group of gentlemen he was speaking with.

They easily found Oliver, who appeared to be the current center of attention near the refreshment stand. He and Dinah smiled warmly at them as they approached. "If you men would allow me to, I would like to introduce my younger sister Serenity and her friend Mina."

They were soon pulled into the conversation, many complimenting Ollie on his wise and beautiful sister. Mina was flirting with the son of the Governor as Serenity charmed an elder Board member of Wayne Enterprises and his wife.

"That is a wonderful perspective." Mrs. Finnegan stated with a smile. "I could not have put it better myself."

"I am sure you could, dear." Mr. Finnegan replied. "Ms. Queen, your brother stated that he would like to offer you a position in the family company. Would that hold any interest to you?" He asked.

Serenity raised an eyebrow as her silvery blue eyes twinkled. "It would seem my brother has a secretive streak in him as of late. I would be very honored to have a position in the company, however I have other career interests that have been available to me." She informed them, a kind smile stretching her lips.

"Such as?" A deep voice interrupted.

"Greetings, Mr. Wayne." Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan said together.

"Hello George, Mary. If you would excuse us, I would like to share a dance with the lovely Ms. Queen." Bruce smirked. The elder couple nodded and Serenity found herself in the strong arms of the bachelor.

"How are you this evening?" Bruce asked her, his blue eyes locked on her own.

"I am well, thank you. This event is certainly the most lavish I have ever been to; I am sure the Children's Foundation will earn plenty from tonight's proceeds." Serenity told him kindly.

"I suspect I have you to thank for a portion of that." At her curious glance, he explained, "The Chairman in charge of the auction informed me that your donation alone will bring over two million dollars."

Her eyes widened at that. "You have to be kidding."

He chuckled. "Not at all." He spun her out on the dance floor before returning her to his arms. "They are antique treasures. It was most gracious of you to donate them."

She smiled. "Like I said before, they are merely collecting dust."

"How are you enjoying your stay in my city so far?" He asked. Many guests of the charity were staring at the couple while completely in awe at how they seemed to glow and compliment each other.

"It is different from Star City, and vastly different from Tokyo." She replied as they glided on the floor. "Though I sense there is much turmoil here."

"Unfortunately, Inter-gang and super villains find Gotham to be a hot bed for illegal activity." He informed her. "However, Batman seems to be cleaning them out."

"I've heard much about this Batman." She said with a grin as they continued to dance, not hearing the whispers around them. "I commend his work and support his cause; however, I feel it would be better for him if he allowed others to help."

The Bat inside Bruce fluttered for a moment. "He has help."

"From Robin yes, and Batman is also a part of the Justice League. Though I have come to understand that he prefers to work alone. In Japan, we have the Sailor Scouts." Serenity told him. Bruce's ears perked up in lure of the conversation. "They work as a team, under the leadership of their Princess, Sailor Moon who has now become Sailor Cosmos."

"You seem to know a lot about these Sailor Scouts." He said while spinning her out once more and pulling her back into his arms.

"I lived most of my life in Tokyo, it would be a shame to not know of its protectors. They have saved the Earth countless of times from evil Queens and magical beings that try to take over the planet." She continued.

"Why are they not a part of the League, then?" Bruce asked.

"I suppose it is because the Justice League has never been to Japan. They must now know of their existence." She told him. The song ended, and she smiled brightly up at him. "Thank you for the dance, Bruce. I am sure your date must be looking for you."

Bruce smiled. "Not at all; you see, I did not bring a date tonight." He told her.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "The blonde that you told me about did not accept your invitation?"

"It is more along the lines of she did not understand my invitation." He told her. He offered her his arm. "I would be honored if you were to sit at my table with me. The meal is going to be served now."

Serenity blushed slightly, and looked around for Mina or her brother. Minako was being escorted to a table by the Governor's son, and Ollie and Dinah were lost to the crowd. Letting her eyes return to Bruce, she gave a weak smile and laced her arm with his. "Let's just hope I don't bore you."

Bruce let out a laugh. "On the contrary, with board members and charity leaders talking to me all night, I should be the one hoping not to bore you!"

"I'm always on my toes around you, Bruce Wayne." She teased him as she lead her to the head table. "My brother makes sure of that."

Bruce smiled wickedly at her, pulling out her chair for her as she sat down. Taking his place to her left, he smiled at all the guests as they quieted and took their seats. "I wished to welcome all of you to the semi-annual Wayne Charity Ball." Clapping went around the room for a moment, and Bruce waited for it to quiet down. "Tonight's event will raise proceeds to the National Children's Foundation, who founds orphanages and foster homes for children in need across the country." Lifting up a fresh flute of champagne that had been placed at each setting, he gave a toast. "To the children!" He said.

The room echoed his sentiment as soft clangs of glasses could be heard. Bruce sat down and offered his own flute to Serenity, who smiled at him as she extended her drink to cheers. They each took a sip as the food was brought out. Conversation filled the room while the guests ate, speaking of business ventures or vacations with the family. Bruce actually paid Serenity a majority of his attention, something that many single females in the room became jealous of. On Bruce's other side was Gotham's Mayor, who seemed to be on good terms with Bruce. The mayor was introduced to Serenity whom she found to have the same personality as Rei's grandfather; for all that he was a diplomat. Serenity managed to charm everyone at her table, especially one Bruce Wayne.

After dessert was finally finished, Bruce stood once more. "I believe I am not the only one to say that the meal was exquisite. We shall have to now roll ourselves back to the main room for the auction." Laughter met his speech as everyone acquiesced.

Bruce escorted Serenity with a hand on her lower back, causing tingles to race up and down from the prolonged contact. She had to admit that the playboy had charmed his way into her heart as more than just her brother's colleague. She gave herself a mental slap; Bruce Wayne was a playboy, and as the future Queen of this planet she should not fall for his charms!

The auction had begun with the announcer giving information on both who had donated the item and how much it had been appraised for. Serenity had been astounded at some of the prices, but those in the room took it as if it was an everyday occurrence.

Two of her pieces had already been auctioned off as shattering glass fell from overhead. Bruce pulled her against him to cover her from the falling pieces as screams and gunshots filled the room. "Joker." He heard Bruce spit out in anger. Grabbing her by the shoulders he gave her to Minako, who had come running over. "Be careful, I'll be right back." He told them.

Serenity and Mina exchanged looks. "He said it was the Joker." Serenity whispered.

"Let's find some cover to transform while there is still chaos going around!" Mina added, pulling her to the walls. They found an empty bathroom around a corner and dashed inside. Thankfully, it was empty, and Mina swiftly kicked out the window from its frame. They climbed outside and stood in the middle of an alley. Police sirens filled the air.

"**Venus Crystal Power!**"

"**Cosmic Crystal Power!**"

"_**Make-up!**_"

A ready-for-battle Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos landed on the roof of the building. They were able to knock out three of the remaining henchmen that were about to jump down. Sailor Cosmos gave an uppercut in the jaw to one of them with the top of her staff, sending him falling into the room. The safety on his rope caught leaving him suspended in the air, and the Joker looked up with an amused smile. "Well, what do we have here?" He stated, looking up at the shadowed figures on the roof as the hostage occupants laid on the floor in fear. "Pretty little heroines?"

White angel wings opened wide as Sailor Cosmos floated down, Sailor Venus jumping to land beside her. "I am Sailor Cosmos,"

She stated.

"I am Sailor Venus!" The woman glad in orange added.

"Your tyranny ends now!" They stated together.

"Aww, how cute! Little girl scouts hoping to do justice." He said as he let out a laugh. "How do you propose to stop me, Angel?" He directed to Sailor Cosmos.

A batarang flew between them, causing the Joker to smile again. "Hello, Bats. You're late." The green-haired villain stated.

"Joker." A deep rumble came from the shadows. The caped man stepped forward as he moved to join the Scouts. "Let these people go."

A gloved finger was raised. "Come now, Bats, you should know me better than that by now!" His henchmen raised their guns to the three heroes, smiling because they thought to know what would happen next. "You three stay still and looking pretty while I go around collecting all the pretty jewels and donations for those poor children..." The mental man laughed.

Sailor Cosmos looked around for Dinah and Ollie, but found her brother and friend trapped directly in front of two of the Joker's men with machine guns. The Green Arrow and Black Canary wouldn't be able to help them.

"The League won't let you get away with this." Batman added tensely.

"Oh, I'm not worried about your club members, Bats my boy." The Joker said. "They won't come in here knowing I have so many prominent and wealthy hostages!"

"You should be worried about us!" Sailor Venus spoke up. "**Venus Love-me Chain!**"

Joker found himself wrapped in a glowing chain, unable to move his body at all. "Well, that's a nifty little trick." He said. "Too bad now my boys have to shoot you."

Sailor Cosmos raised her staff to summon Saturn's Silent Wall just as the guns went off. Bullets fell helplessly to the ground as they did, though Venus' chain was broken from the shield.

"You pretty playthings are full of surprises, aren't you?" The Joker added. "I may have to join your game later." The Joker looked around the room. "Alright men, you know what to do!"

The twenty men with guns each held up a patron of the charity, Ollie and Dinah included. Cosmos could tell her brother and his girlfriend were fighting to keep themselves from helping, but they could not blow their cover.

"Joker!" Batman roared.

"Release them, and take me in their places!" Sailor Cosmos cried out.

Silence filled the room. "Princess, no!" Venus said, gripping her friend's arm.

"Are you mad?" Batman growled. "Stay out of this, this is my city!"

Sailor Cosmos ignored them both, her staff tapping the floor as she lowered it. "You heard me, Joker." She spoke, her golden crescent moon glowing on her forehead.

The Joker walked up to them, eyeing her up and down in appraisal. "Hmm, a pretty little Angel or all these pretty jewels..." He pretended to trail off in thought for a moment. "I prefer my way much better."

Sailor Venus turned stern eyes to him. "And what is that, ugly?"

"Why, taking both of course!" He told them, grabbing Sailor Cosmos by the neck.

He was not expecting the silver glow that surrounded his captive, or the blast the send him into the wall after that. The henchmen froze, dropping their hostages to turn their guns to the white-clad warrior. Sailor Venus wasted no time in sending out her chain once more, letting it whip out in a circle and snap all the guns from the clutches of their owners.

The Joker slowly stood up. "That hurt..." He mumbled. Batman raced over to him and landed a strong punch to his jaw, holding the mentally ill villain by the front of his purple suit. He leveled all the power of his Bat Glare on the clown and secured him in handcuffs, careful of the flower that was known to spray gas from its pocket.

Sailor Cosmos held up her staff as it glowed, a silver light filling the room. Broken glass floated upwards, all damage repairing itself in the room as the henchmen scrambled to get away. Venus used her chain to pull them all towards her in a group at the center of the room, each shaking from fear.

"Don't move, please. I should hate to blast you with my Crescent Beam." Sailor Venus advised them, before turning to her friend. "Are you alright, Princess?" Venus asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She said. The crowd was slowly standing to their feet, watching and whispering in awe.

Batman came over, man handling a very dizzy Joker. "Party killers..." Joker mumbled. Venus was about to dash at him to deliver justice for attacking her Princess when Batman's cold voice filled the room.

"You will never again come between me and my city." Batman warned. "Gotham is my territory. Get out." He said.

"No 'Thank you for saving the day', Batman?" Sailor Venus asked with her free hand on her hip.

"Easy, Venus. In a way, we are trespassing. How would you feel if he came to Japan?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

Sailor Venus gave a huff and a toss of her hair. Sailor Cosmos turned silver eyes to Batman. "We happened to be around when this uproar started. We are not ones to ignore people in need of help." She told him.

"Then do it out of my city. I could have handled it." Batman added.

"You always say that, and then you always have us." A red blur stilled to reveal Flash, with Wonder Woman and Shayera behind him. "Whoa," Flash stated as he noticed the two Scouts. "Any chance you lovely ladies want to catch a bite to eat?" He asked, eyes roaming Sailor Venus up and down.

The Goddess of Love and Beauty gave a wink, but stayed at her leader's side. Wonder Woman gave a gasp, before falling to one knee in a bow. "My Lady," She stated, much to the surprise of the onlookers.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Shayera asked, eyeing the strangers warily.

"Diana?" Sailor Cosmos spoke. "Princess Diana of Themyscira?"

The Amazon nodded before rising. "It has been too long, my Lady." Sailor Cosmos smiled warmly in reply. "What are you doing here?" Diana continued.

"You know each other?" Batman asked coldly.

The winged warrior in white stepped forward. "I am Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Moon and Stars and Goddess of the Cosmos. I am also the daughter of the Moon Goddess, Selene. This is my guardian Sailor Venus, daughter of the Goddess of Love and Beauty."

"Pinch me." Flash sighed.

"We should leave." Venus said. "I'm starting to get the feeling from Bat boy that we aren't welcome."

Sailor Cosmos held up a hand. "Wait." Turning to the group, she added, "Since we are all fighting for the same reasons, perhaps we should join forces."

Diana smiled. "It would be a great honor to have you with us, my Lady." She said.

"I'm for it. It would be nice to have another member with wings." Shayera added.

"Sign me up!"

"We will take a vote for your admittance to the League." Wonder Woman added.

"Thank you, Princess Diana." Sailor Cosmos smiled. With a spin of her staff, she and Venus stepped through a portal after Cosmos handed Diana a small communicator. They were gone a moment later.

Batman hauled the Joker into the hands of the authorities outside before using his grappling hook up to the roof. There, the other members of the League were waiting. "What the hell was that?" He asked coldly.

"They are the daughters of my patron Goddesses and my friends, Batman." Diana replied just as smoothly. "They are famous warriors and protectors of this Galaxy from outside sources of evil." She looked at her teammates. "A thousand years ago, this galaxy will filled with life. A kingdom ruled each planet, but all these planets fell under the rule of the Moon. Selenity was Queen and Goddess, welder of what was called the Silver Crystal. Only the members of the Lunarian bloodline can weld it, for its powers are great enough to create or destroy galaxies."

"So she isn't a threat?" Shayera asked. "I liked them." She added with approval.

"No, in fact several times they have been our only hope." Diana told them.

"I vote them in, too. I want to take Venus out on a date!" Flash added with a goofy grin.

"Aren't you dating Fire?" The Thanagarian asked.

"No. She broke up with me." Flash added. "I'm too much of a stud."

"Right." Shayera muttered.

"Crisis averted, and I have a party to return to. All of you, out of my city." Batman told them before he slipped back into the shadows. The other three members reacted differently as they were asked to teleport to the Watch Tower.

Back inside, Serenity and Mina slipped out of the bathroom and back into the throng of oblivious wealthy men of the party. The authorities were taking statements as the jewels for auction were replaced at the table. Ollie and Dinah raced up to them, Oliver taking his sister in a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Perfectly fine." She answered with a smile.

"I told you this is normal for us." Mina added.

"We were just really worried." Dinah added.

"What were you thinking, offering yourself up like that?" Ollie whispered harshly.

"I was trying to save everyone!" She answered with a stern look in her eyes.

"She does that, much to my displeasure." Mina half growled out. "Make my job much more difficult. I think she enjoys it."

"I can't take you anywhere..." Oliver added as he hugged her again.

Bruce Wayne managed to make his way over. "Is everyone alright?" Bruce asked, tension still visible in his eyes.

They all nodded. Serenity moved to stand before him and give a bright smile. "Thank you for protecting me from the falling glass, Bruce. It was very chivalrous of you. Were you cut at all?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "No, I am perfectly fine." He told her.

Dinah looked around. "I can't believe Cosmos has the power to repair everything like she did."

Bruce looked at Serenity and Mina. "You both come from Tokyo; do you know about their powers."

Mina and Serenity shared a look before they both nodded. "Yes." Mina answered. "Sailor Venus is the soldier of love and justice. She can use her chain to wrap enemies, and shoot beams of light, or meteor showers."

"Sailor Cosmos can do almost anything." Serenity added. "She has the powers of every planet, including the power of time, death, and birth."

"Well, it was a good thing they were here." Bruce added while he successfully his discern.

"I can't believe Wonder Woman knew who they were." Dinah added sincerely.

"She does come from an ancient world filled with just this sort of thing." Bruce added.

"If you don't mind, I would very much like to take my sister and Mina home before their luck of attracting danger fires another curve ball at us." Oliver told Bruce.

"Of course. Please be careful on the way home, and thank you for your support." He told them. He took Serenity's hand in his own and kissed the top of it. "Thank you for spending the evening with me, Serenity." He told her.

She smiled and nodded, mentally repeating her earlier warning to herself. "Of course, Mr. Wayne. I hope the rest of your night goes off without a hitch." Oliver moved her, Mina, and Dinah out to their limo and back to their hotel.

Mina and Serenity shared a suite across from Ollie's at the top level of a prestigious hotel. As they climbed into bed Mina spoke in a sing-song voice. "A billionaire has the hots for you!"

Serenity scowled. "Mina, are you forgetting that Bruce Wayne is a huge playboy? He was doing all that for his reputation." She said more to herself than her cousin.

"Goddess of love, remember? He was seriously into you!"

"And what about the Governor's son?" Serenity added. "Or Flash, for that matter."

Mina smiled wickedly. "What can I say? When you've got it, you've got it."

"Shut up. I think we should get a few hours of sleep before we take a look around and see if we can help the city out anymore." Serenity said as her head hit the pillow.

"What about Batman? He was pretty pissed we are in 'his city'. What if he finds us?" Mina asked as she also fell onto her pillow.

"We'll deal with that if he does. We _are_ the Sailor Scouts." Serenity winked.

"I'm a bad influence on you." Mina added as she closed her eyes.

88888888

Venus and Cosmos were lucky to not have another run in with Batman, though they did manage to stop four muggings and a delivery of weapons that was brought to the docks. Bruce was not lying to her when he said Inter-gang and villains favored the dark city of Gotham.

"I can't wait to get back to Star City." Venus told them.

"For once, I agree. I wonder why Batman would want to protect this city alone. He has a deep passion for it." They were interrupted by their Communicators going off. Sailor Cosmos opened up hers. "Cosmos."

"What the hell did you do to yourself? And why were you on TV?" The face of Rei came up on the screen.

"Oh look, Cosmos. It's the traitors." Venus added as she looked over her Princess' shoulder.

"Venus, what the hell is going on? Why are you guys in Gotham city?" Makoto's voice floated over the communicator.

"Our job!" Venus snapped back.

"You're failing, if you let the Joker touch her!" Mamoru's deep voice sounded.

"You have no right at all to be speaking to my Scout like that, Mamoru." Cosmos voice sounded. "And in answer to Rei's question, I have become what I am destined to be. I am now Sailor Cosmos, and I have been since the defeat of Chaos."

"Why didn't you ever mention this?" Ami asked. "This is information we all need to know."

"Traitors to the Crown have no need to know anything of the sort." Venus snapped harshly.

"You misunderstood us, Venus!" Makoto snapped.

"If she did, then I must have as well because I could have sworn I heard each and every one of you vote me off the team." Sailor Cosmos spoke icily. "Consider yourselves stripped of your titles. I shall be taking your powers as well." With a snap of the communicator lid, Cosmos glowed a with red, blue, green, and gold. She had taken their powers back, and they were no longer Scouts nor her concern.

The communicator beeped again. Sailor Venus answered this time. "What?" She shrieked.

"My apologies, my Lady." Diana's voice floated through. "I hope this is not a bad time."

Sailor Cosmos opened her own Communicator. "Not at all, Diana. I am so happy to see you well; I suppose it is still a shock to not see you on Themyscira." She added.

"Yes, though the nature of my call is not personal. The founders request that you come to the Watch Tower to discuss joining the League." She told them, her blue eyes sparkling.

Cosmos and Venus shared a look. "We can meet in a few days." Cosmos answered.

"Of course, My Lady. Just let us know when to transport you both here."

Venus smiled wickedly. "No need, we can get there on our own." The link was disconnected.

"This will be interesting." Cosmos spoke after a moment.

"Fifty bucks says your brother refuses." Venus added.

"How about we keep this a secret for as long as possible?"

"You kill all the fun. Come on, Luna and Artimis are probably shedding fur with worry by now."

88888888

The next few days passed by in a blur. Oliver made them promise to stay home and rest for a while, though they were able to sneak out with Dinah's help. Dinah had advised them about meeting with the Founders, and Serenity found herself wary of Batman.

"I don't think he's a bad person." Dinah added. "He just tends to be different when it comes to doing what needs to be done for the sake of justice."

"Are you kidding?" Mina added. "I thought he was going to strangle us!"

"No, Dinah's right." Serenity added. "In either case, we should get going. We will be expected soon." They made their way back to the Queen estate and once alone in Serenity's suite that transformed. "Luna, Artimis, would you guys like to come?"

"Yes! I'm going crazy being stuck in this house, no matter how big it is!" Artimis whined. He leapt into Mina's arms and Luna jumped up to Serenity's shoulder.

"We're going to have to teleport, since it's in space." Serenity told them as she switched her grip on her staff. She and Mina faced each other, holding hands. Both began to glow their respective colors as they called out, "**Sailor Teleport!**"

A moment later, they were floating away from the Earth. "I forgot how gorgeous the view is..." Serenity said as she looked down.

"It's so peaceful." Mina added. Looking up, she smiled. "Incoming." They continued to float towards the largest of the three towers in orbit and into an opening docking bay. The large panel closed behind them as they let their shielding drop. The founders of the Justice League, minus Batman, were awaiting their arrival.

Diana and Superman stepped forward. "Welcome to the Watch Tower." Superman offered.

"Thank you."

"So it is true." Came a monotone voice. Venus and Cosmos turned to what appeared to be a species of Martian. "I always thought they were children tales."

Sailor Cosmos walked up to the green figure and looked into his eyes. "You are a child of Mars."

"Yes, your Majesty." He replied.

"We need to work on your identity, Cosmos, if others are able to recognize you so easily." Venus teased.

Sailor Cosmos ignored her friend and gave a sad smile. "I am deeply sorry for the tragedy that drove you from your home. I swear to you on who I am that you will find happiness."

"Maybe we should get started." John Stewart interrupted.

"Follow us, please." Diana added with a warm smile. The two Scouts and felines followed the warriors, observing the Tower as they walked the halls and waving to other heroes that they passed.

They were lead to a conference room where they wouldn't be disturbed. The founders took seats while the two scouts stood before them, each with a feline on their shoulder. "Allow me to introduce to you our advisors, Luna and Artimis." Sailor Venus said.

"Hello." The two cats greeted.

"They can talk?" Flash asked.

"Of course." Shayera said. "They must be from Mau."

"Wasn't that destroyed years ago?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yes, it was. We are the advisors of the Moon kingdom." Luna added.

"It's an honor to meet you all." Artimis added, both cats leaping down to stand beside their charges.

"You continue to hold surprises." Superman spoke.

"What is the nature of this meeting?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Wondy put in a vote for you both to become members of the League." Flash answered.

"But we need information from you two before that can happen." Superman added.

The Scouts and felines exchanged glances. "Of course we shall share anything within reason." Artimis stated.

"Very well. Diana has told us a bit about your history." Shayera told them.

"Diana and I were childhood friends. That was millennia ago." Sailor Cosmos explained.

"Yes. We understand you to be children of Goddesses and Gods, correct?" Superman continued.

"We are what she says." Venus added as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Single?" Flash asked.

"Flash!" Green Lantern scowled.

"You bet." Venus winked to the red-clad warrior.

"Oh great, now there's two of them." Shayera sighed.

"If what I know of you two is true, then you are more powerful than any of us here." J'onn spoke calmly.

"You want to know if we are trustworthy." Sailor Cosmos added.

"And how we never knew of you before." Superman continued.

"That would be because our identities remain a guarded secret." Luna spoke up. "It is for the safety of the Princess and the planet."

"If you truly are the Princess of the Moon, then you would attempt to take over Earth's planet as ruler." Lantern accused.

"It is taboo to reveal the future. What happens is what is meant to be, if that eases your worry." Sailor Cosmos told them.

"When we visited the 30th century, we had no complaints!" Venus added.

"I hate time travel..." Green Lantern mumbled.

"You both excel at magical fighting, but how are you with physical combat?" Shayera wanted to know.

"We could gladly spar with you anytime." Sailor Venus added.

"We need to know of your battle history and enemies, so as to log it for future reference." J'onn pointed out.

Luna and Artimis nodded. "We shall correspond with you." Artimis volunteered.

"We will need a list of your powers as well. That way, if a situation arises we know who can help." Superman added sternly.

"Of course." Sailor Cosmos added. "Do you have any more concerns?"

The founders looked at each other, and shook their heads. "Then we shall vote." Superman added.

"Since you all know I vote in favor, can I show them around the Watch Tower while you all brood in here?" Flash offered.

"Very well." J'onn stated. "We'll contact you when the vote is it."

Flash appeared at the Venus, his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

Venus gave a purr. "Absolutely."

Sailor Cosmos bowed her head to the founders and followed the other two out, the cats on her heels. The panel closed behind them as Flash took us his role as guide. "Shall we start at the commissary? They made the best Iced Mochas!" He told them.

"Not a bad idea." Venus added. The Commissary turned out to be just a few doors down, and they made quite the spectacle upon entering. The room was filled with silence as the League members observed the strange new arrivals. Having new members was rare, especially these women!

"Never heard of the Sailor Scouts before?" Sailor Venus asked with her trademark 'V for Victory' sign.

"I never thought I would have to honor of meeting you." Spoke one of the two men who approached them. It was the man in gold armor with a flowing blue cape. His aura swirled with mystical magic. The other man was clad in a red suit with silver armor. "I am Dr. Fate, and this is Orion." He spoke calmly. It is an honor to meet two of the legendary team, especially you two."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Fate." Sailor Cosmos greeted with a warm smile. "I am Sailor Cosmos, and this is Sailor Venus. Our advisors are Luna and Artimis."

"Pleasure." The other three replied.

"Talking cats?" Came a whisper.

"Now I've seen it all." Came another.

"Would you mind if I spoke with you in regards to your cosmic powers, Majesty?" Dr. Fate inquired. "There are many mysteries about it that my wife and I find fascinating."

"I would be happy to." She said. She turned to Flash and Venus. "I'll be here when you are through with your tour."

Sailor Venus looked around the room, meeting the eyes of everyone there. "If she gets hurt, you'll find that even the Goddess of Love has a temper." She turned a charming smile to Flash. "Now how about that Mocha, big boy?"

Flash melted as he led the golden-haired warrior away and left Cosmos and the cats with Dr. Fate and Orion. Orion motioned to a table, and the small group sat down. They soon gathered a crowd as Sailor Cosmos happily answered their questions and asked her own.

That was the picture Batman found when he entered the Commissary. He scowled at the group gathered around a table, a silver light animating from its center. He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards the group, members making room for him when they recognized who it was.

The Dark Knight froze. "What is she doing here?" He growled out.

Sailor Cosmos held a glowing object in her hand; the Silver Crystal. She returned it to the broach on her chest and turned to face her opposite. "I was invited." She replied, her wings folded behind her.

"You must be Batman." Artimis spoke up.

The cowl hid the founder's shock on his face. "Talking cats. Great."

Flash appeared a moment later with Sailor Venus on his arm. "The vote's in!" He said happily. Without a word Sailor Cosmos stood, retrieving her staff. She smiled to Dr. Fate. "Do give me a call, I would love to meet your wife and continue our conversation. That spell has great possibilities!" She gave farewells to the people she had met, and was led away with the others.

"Does she always make friends with the bat of an eye?" Flash asked Venus.

"It's one of her charms." Luna answered.

They walked back into the conference room, only one face not completely cheery. Diana smiled brightly. "Welcome back, and Welcome to the Justice League." She told them.

The two scouts smiled happily. "Thank you." Sailor Cosmos answered.

"So what do we do from here?" Venus asked.

Superman stood up and walked over to them, holding out two circular devices in his hand. "These are our ComLinks. Just place them in your ear and hold the button when you need to contact any of us."

Sailor Cosmos and Venus each took one, placing it in their right ears. "This is going to take some getting used to." Sailor Cosmos spoke. She nodded to Luna, who flipped in the air and produced several communicators.

"If you need to reach any of us, this is the best way. Only someone with a communicator can reach it, so it's a safe and secure line." Artimis told them.

"Thank you." He answered slowly.

"We shall take our leave." Sailor Venus added, making sure to give Flash a private communicator. "Call me." She winked.

The two scouts stood together with their felines. "**Sailor Teleport!**"

Bright light filled the room, and they were gone. "Flashy." Green Lantern said.

"I like them. They are to the point." Shayera said.

"The four of us will have to go out sometime." Diana told her hawk friend. "They know how to have fun."

"I'm sure."

J'onn stood. "I'll go and update the system as well as alert the rest of the League to the new members."

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Batman growled.

"Yes." J'onn answered. "They are powerful, and we need them."

"Fine. I'll be in Gotham." He said with a swirl of his cape.

88888888

After the Joker's attempted robbery in Gotham, he was forced to spend several days in solitary confinement. He was content with this; he had much to plan. For instance, if he could somehow gain control of those two women, his work would be much easier. Here he was focusing on making Royal Flush Gangs when two greater specimens were sneaking around!

The Joker let out one of his maniacal laughs. Oh, how he loved surprises!

88888888

Alright everyone, how is that for chapter 2? It's only three pages shorter than the first, but I hope it is still enough to quench until I can get the next chapter out! I hope you all enjoy it.

If anyone has any ideas or thoughts, PLEASE feel free to share! I'm just letting my fingers flow like I always do, and I have no specific plot in mind yet! I am currently content to just see where my muse lands on this one, so suggestions are appreciated.

Thank you so much again to everyone who reviewed – as always, my readers are the best!

~_Sandreline_


	3. Training and Dating

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone! Important note: In case I forgot to mention it, Sailor Venus' costume is the same as when she is Super Sailor Venus. Sorry if I forgot to mention that….

Anyway, here is the next chapter! Thank all of you, sososo much! Especially those of you who sent me such wonderful reviews – you all have no idea how much I appreciate it!

I promise plenty of Bruce / Serenity to come! Thank you all so much for your support, it really does mean a lot to me.

**Chapter 3: Training and Dating **

"Watch Tower to Cosmos and Venus." A voice rang over the ComLinks in their ears.

"Oww!" Mina cried out. "That's loud!"

Serenity winced as well, lifting her hand to her ear. "Cosmos and Venus here. What can we do for you?"

"Your presence is requested."

Minako and Serenity shared confused looks before Mina shrugged. "We are on our way." Serenity replied. The two women transformed and teleported a moment later.

The Watch Tower was filled with all the members not currently on a mission. Everyone was interested to watch the legendary warriors fight, and see what they could do. If what the rumors stated from sources like Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Dr. Fate, than they were the most powerful soldiers on the planet.

The Martian greeted them with a small smile. "My Ladies, if you will follow me." He told them.

The two women did, Cosmos folding her wings behind her tightly so she wouldn't accidentally knock into anyone. "You have questions for us, J'onn Jones." Sailor Cosmos spoke in a warm tone. "Do not be afraid to ask them."

The green figure did not hesitate in his walk or to look their way. He instead spoke without reserve, something the two Scouts were grateful for. "You have the power to bring life." He stated. "I have lost my entire family; I am the sole Martian left, all of my family and everyone I knew is dead."

Sailor Cosmos walked placed a hand on his arm from her place at his side. "I understand how you feel, J'onn. My whole kingdom was destroyed by Queen Beryl." She lifted her hand. "However, I am bound by the Divine Laws. I cannot bring back life from so long ago, as it would alter the Time Stream. Your civilization was, unfortunately, meant to be destroyed. You never would have come to Earth and the Justice League would never have been founded otherwise. Moreover, I can assure you that there is indeed one Martian left beside you." At his glance, she smiled softly. "The Princess Mars herself." She paused at this. "Although she no longer holds that title as a traitor to the crown, I hope you can find solace in the fact that you are not the sole remaining survivor of your race."

J'onn Jones thought over her words for a moment, and the two women relaxed as they noticed the sadness slowly seep away from his being. "That is all I needed to ask." He told them.

"You lost one family, but you gained another." Sailor Venus added. "You must not forget that."

J'onn gave a small smile. "I do tend to do that from time to time. I shall make sure to remember more often."

Sailor Cosmos smiled. "Very good. Now, where are we going? I think I lost where I was ten halls ago."

J'onn stopped and opened up the panel to a room. Inside held Superman, Green Lantern, Shayera, and Flash. "This is the training room." He told them. "I shall be monitoring from the control room." He gave a small smile to the women. "Good luck." The panel closed behind them.

"Hey girls." Shayera smirked. She held her mace in one hand.

Sailor Venus and Sailor Cosmos smiled at her. "So you are testing our reputations?" Sailor Venus asked with a gloved hand on her hip.

"Yes; one at a time and then the two of you together as a team, if you don't mind." Superman asked.

Sailor Cosmos turned to Venus. A silent agreement was spoken between the two. "Me first." Venus claimed, stepping forward. "Who am I to fight?"

"John and Flash will test you." Superman stated. Cosmos walked over to Shayera and Superman, standing with them until it was her turn.

"Running simulation." J'onn's voice came over the speaker. Suddenly, the metal room became a sunny city complete with skyscrapers and cars on the streets.

Before the Green Lantern could let the beam out of his ring towards Sailor Venus, she leapt up into the air. Green Lantern flew up with a clearly shocked expression on his face that stated he did not expect her to be able to jump over one hundred feet in the air. "**Venus Meteor Shower!**"

Green Lantern was almost too late to surround himself with a shield, and Flash tripped as the hundreds of lights caused the pavement to become uneven. When the attack dispersed, Venus was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where did the babe go?" Flash asked as he ran up the side of the building to the ledge V Babe had recently been standing on.

"Keep your eyes open." Lantern said.

"I like her style." Shayera muttered to Clark and Cosmos. "She's sneaky and hides it well."

"Before she joined the rest of us, she was fighting crime in London." Cosmos told the other winged woman. "She's the perfect leader for my Guardians because she has such a great fighting style and strategy."

"I'm going to say it again: I like you guys." Shayera smirked.

"Have to admit, if she's put Lantern off this much then she really is talented." Superman mumbled.

Above them, Green Lantern and Flash still had not found the missing Sailor Venus. Cosmos knew exactly where her friend was; when she let her Meteor attack fly, she flipped over their heads to the other side of the street and into the shadows of the building behind them. The orange color blended with her hair and costume, leaving her relatively camouflaged.

"**Love and Beauty Shock!**"

Green Lantern was blasted into the building behind him as her attack hit. Flash was able to dodged the attack this time, dashing over to her. He was by her side a moment later, but when he tapped her shoulder, Venus flipped him over her hip and down to the ground. When Flash opened his eyes, he had a golden glowing finger pointed at him. He raised both his hands in defense. "Ok, ok, I give!"

Sailor Venus looked over at Green Lantern, who wouldn't be able to do anything with Flash in the range of danger. "Not bad." He muttered.

Sailor Venus let her attack fade away and she flipped a handful of hair over her shoulder. She held up a 'V for Victory' sign, before leaping gracefully off the building. She walked over to Cosmos and smiled warmly.

Her cousin returned the smile. "My turn." She stated. The scene changed to a forest as Sailor Cosmos took to the skies, her wings wide. Shayera was right behind her, leaving Superman to wait his turn. The Thanagarian let out a cry as Sailor Cosmos turned on her and attacked with her mace. It was easily blocked by the Cosmic Staff without so much as a grunt of effort from Cosmos despite the super strength Hawk Girl put into it. They traded several blows, before Sailor Cosmos flew backwards into a portal.

"What is that?" Flash asked Sailor Venus.

"One of the powers of Pluto is the ability to open portals anywhere in any time." Venus answered.

Shayera looked around, attempting to find where the white-clad Scout had disappeared to. A tunnel of water was shot from above her, pressing the Thanagarian down to the ground with a powerful blast. Shayera groaned as she attempted to get up.

Superman flew up to meet Sailor Cosmos. "**World Shaking!**" Cosmos cried out while directing the blast straight for Superman.

Clark was shoved back as the attack hit, and he was amazed at the heat and force of winds coming from the glowing orb. He re-directed the attack toward the sky and flew at Cosmos again.

"**Dead Scream!**"

The Man of Steel had to admit to the degree of pain this attack held. He let out a cry as he fell to the ground, his costume partially shredded.

Shayera was back in the air and facing Cosmos as she set her mace. It hummed with electricity as it came in contact with the Cosmic Staff. "**Silence Wall!**"

Shayera let out a cry as she was blown backwards by a purple bubble surrounding the Cosmic Guardian. She flew at it, pounding it with her mace over and over. It didn't leave a mark. Superman came to join her, even applying his laser vision. Nothing was getting through.

The moment the shield was lowered by Cosmos they were each hit with silver light. "**Cosmic Revelation!**"

They were blasted to the ground, but when they stood Superman no longer had a shredded costume, and Shayera's bruising had disappeared. Venus and Flash were cheering as Sailor Cosmos floated down to join them on the ground. The virtual landscape disappeared, leaving them standing in a metal room once more.

"I'm officially impressed." Superman said, true warmth in his voice for the first time. "I had to admit I was a little skeptical about you joining the team even with Diana's reassurance. However, now I know that the League voted the right choice."

"Scouts versus League now?" Sailor Venus inquired with a smirk as she placed her hand on her hip once more.

"Bring it, Blondie." Shayera replied with a smirk of her own.

"J'onn, give us a war scene." Superman requested. "Use the practice bots as civilians."

"Running." World War II battles of D Day filled their vision. Venus let her chain fly just in time to pull back and save the 'civilians' from an incoming bomb.

"**Bubbles Blast!**" Cosmos called out. The beach filled with a thick mist, keeping the enemy from firing on known targets as it eliminated the enemy's vision.

While Venus and Cosmos attempted to save the bots, they were attacked by the four members of the League.

"**Crescent Beam Smash!**" Sailor Venus cried as she shot a trench into the ground around them. Flash tripped over the upturned Earth and went flying. Shayera flew to the orange scout with her mace at the ready. "**Love Chain Encircle!**" The blonde cried out, wrapping her weapon around the mace that was held firmly in the Thanagarian's hold. Using the speed the flying woman was using to charge her victim Venus whipped her to the side and behind, sending her right into Flash who had just stood back up. Both of them went crashing to the ground.

Green Lantern was blasting beams at Cosmos, who was knocking them to the side with her staff. Superman was flying behind her low to the ground, intending on punching her out of his way. Twirling her staff above her, she stretched out her wings and commanded, "**Silence Wall!**"

Both men were blasted back and the guardian wasted no time in sending tunnels of fire their way. Green Lantern erected a shield in time, and Superman simply returned to the skies.

"Princess, look out!" Venus cried as she spotted a missile heading in the direction of her cousin. She wouldn't be able to make it to the warrior's side in time.

Cosmos looked up, noticing right away that she couldn't blast it with an attack or open a portal. With a great flap of her wings she took off into the sky away from the incoming attack.

She was still hit by the blast, sent rolling away. Her body hit the ground hard and she dropped her staff. She bounced a few feet from her hard impact with the ground before laying still. "Princess!" Venus cried out, running over to her. She blasted Green Lantern away with her chain as she knelt by the fallen warrior. "Are you alright? Cosmos?"

A groan was heard as the silver-haired warrior pushed herself up to her knees. "That hurt…" She whined. "I think I broke a wing."

Venus sighed in relief. Cosmos looked up in time to roll her and Venus away from a fast-flying Superman. "**Thunder Dragon!**" Cosmos cried out as lightning in the shape of a giant beast hit the Man of Steel.

"She can attack without the staff?" Flash wondered out loud.

"Let's end this already." Sailor Venus said. "**Venus Crystal Power!**" The League members were caught by surprise as Sailor Venus' body glowed orange as her power level increased greatly as the long ribbons from her costume and her hair defied gravity.

"**Silver Crystal Power!**" Sailor Cosmos echoed as she too began to glow silver as her hair shot up against gravity. The two grasped each other's hands, and gave a cry in unison.

"**Sailor Planet Attack!**"

All the League members were hit by the incredibly powerful force. It was so strong that it blew the illusion of the training room. When the four members recovered from the blast, the two Sailor Clad warriors were standing side by side, Cosmos having regained her staff as they offered to help the others up.

Green Lantern seemed impressed, for once. Shayera was smirking as she placed her mace at her hip, and Flash was grinning like an idiot. "Well done." Superman told them. "You two work even better as a team."

"We've had nine years of practice." Sailor Venus winked.

"What do you say we go to the Commissary and cool down?" Shayera asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Venus agreed. "The planet attack takes a lot out of me."

"I'm totally in." Flash added as he put an arm around Venus' shoulder.

"Let's all go. It will give you a chance to meet the other members of the League." Superman diplomatically stated.

"Sounds like a plan, though I'm not going first. I have no idea how to get there." Sailor Cosmos smiled.

"Batman won't be there to glare at us the whole time, will he?" Venus wondered as they were led out of the room and back into the hallway.

"Nay, Bats is still in Gotham. He doesn't really come up to the Tower anymore." Flash answered.

"Why not?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"Let's just say he and Wondy have a bit of an issue." Flash continued.

"Can't you ever learn to shut your mouth?" John stated. "It's no body's business." The Lantern rolled his eyes at the speedy hero.

"Relax, John." Shayera told the ex-Marine. "They are on our side." She gave a wink to her fellow winged-warrior. They entered the commissary and received a warm welcoming. The present founders were surprised at how well the newest members had already wormed their way into the hearts of the other League heroes, especially after only one previous interaction.

"Welcome back!" Vigilante greeted.

"Hey girls!" Fire waved happily.

"My Ladies," Shining Knight greeted. He gave a sweeping bow to Cosmos and another to Venus. Since he had travelled from the past, he was actually born during the time of the Silver Millennium and knew of the two women very well.

"I'll grab us all some iced mochas." Flash stated. A red blur was replaced by a smiling Flash with a tray of drinks in one hand.

"You certainly don't waste time." Venus flirted.

"It seems as if everyone knows about us." Sailor Cosmos smiled as she returned the greetings and took a seat.

"It's rare to add new members, and you two certainly seem to have a reputation." Shayera pointed out.

"Well, since that's so, would you mind telling us some stories of your adventures?" Cosmos asked. "I'm afraid we know little about them."

An hour later found many members of the League lounging about the Commissary as they laughed and told of their adventures to the newest additions.

"You should have seen his face!" Zatanna told them. The League sat in the room in astonishment.

"Batman? Singing?" Shayera asked for clarification.

"Yes! Circe reversed her spell, and I'll never forget it!" Zatanna finished relaying the story of when Diana was turned into a pig by the sorceress Circe.

Flashing red lights filled the room. "League founders to the Main deck." Mr. Terrific voice stated over the speaker. Members quickly took their exits as they prepared for the oncoming mission.

"Stay close!" Cosmos told them. "This is an emergency, so don't argue." She raised her glowing staff to instantly transport the group appeared on the deck.

"That was fast." Flash stated in awe.

"Report." Superman told Mr. Terrific.

"It would seem that the Pompeii volcano is getting ready to erupt." The man told them while pulling up video footage on the screen. "I'm not sure what set it off, but we need to evacuate the area Immedietly! I calculate less than 5 hours before history repeats itself."

Superman raised his right hand to his ComLink. "This is an emergency. All able personal be prepared to be teleported. Evacuations teams will have coordinates sent to their navigators of Pompeii's inhabitants. Move!"

Cosmos turned to Venus. "Go with the transports. I'm teleporting there to see what I can do." She stated.

"I'll go with you. I can tunnel through volcanic rock to help alleviate the pressure and buy us some time." Superman told them.

Sailor Cosmos nodded and tapped her staff on the floor. A portal opened up before her. Superman went through, but Cosmos was halted by Venus' arm. "Be careful, Princess." She warned her friend. Cosmos smiled and went through.

88888888

Serenity and Mina passed out on Mina's bed back at the Queen mansion. "We've never had to do anything like that before..." Serenity gasped out. "I'm so tired."

"You should be!" Mina's attempted at a growl was raspy. "You used the Crystal to teleport all those people out of there!"

"I didn't have a choice." Serenity added, closing her eyes.

"Still, you should have seen Batman's face." Minako added. "It was priceless. I don't think he was expecting you to hold so much power."

"Maybe next time he won't underestimate the Sailor Scouts." Serenity told her while turning on her side.

"Diana warned me that he would be snooping into our lives. Apparently he has this quirk where he needs to know everything." Mina added while doing the same, feeling sleep overtake her. She had never blasted so many Crescent Beams before, but there was no other way for her to clear giant boulders out of the roads for the evacuation vehicles.

"So long as he doesn't try to figure out who we really are, I don't really care. What I need to do is sleep to get some energy to deal with my over-protective brother in the morning." The Moon Princess drifted off to a much needed sleep after she spoke, but right before she did the image of Bruce Wayne flashed across her mind's eye.

88888888

"Hey Canary." The Huntress greeted the blonde woman. They were on somewhat of a friendship level ever since Roulette pitted them against each other to make herself money.

"What's up?" Dinah asked.

"I heard that Arrow's sister moved in with him. How's everything going?" Helena asked as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Let's just say that he takes the big brother role too seriously." She told the Huntress.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Helena paused. "Q told me that she watched her birth parents die in a car crash." Her voice was softer as her own history filtered her mind.

Dinah paused in her stretches. "Why is the Question looking into the affairs of Serenity Queen?"

"He has some notion that she may be some Sailor Moon character that has saved the earth who is now Sailor Cosmos, the new League member." Huntress told her. She was not looking at Canary's face, or she would have noticed the surprise and fear in her eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to say hi."

"Since you're here, why don't we spar?" Canary asked.

The Huntress smirked. "Two falls out of three?"

Black Canary nodded and slipped off her jacket, noting to warn Serenity later. "Bring it."

888888888

The Question sat at his desk with several windows open on his computer to articles of both Serenity Queen and Sailor Moon/Sailor Cosmos. "It has to be. How many women have that hair style? That is the question."

Recent pictures of battles with Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Venus popped up on the screen. "They arrive in Star City at the same time. That cannot be coincidence." He added. "No connection to the Girl Scouts." He paused. "Though it is still unknown if they plan to take over the world."

He clicked away at the computer, the fedora on his head shifting slightly to cover the top of his vision. "I just need a little more information in the source of Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow."

88888888

"I don't understand." Serenity told Dinah in the Queen Mansion living room. "Who is the Question?"

"The League's conspiracy buff." Ollie answered from his seat with his arms crossed darkly over his chest. "A bit of a whack job, if you ask me."

"If he does conspiracy work, then why would he want to know if Sere is Sailor Moon or not?" Artimis asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It may be because of the legend of the Silver Millennium, and the fact that you can take over the planet." Dinah added.

"So basically he wants to find out my identity and stop me." The silvery-blonde answered with Luna in her lap.

"Question can be unpredictable." Ollie stated.

"I think Huntress is the only one who really knows him or have an idea to how he thinks." The sonic screamer added.

Mina smiled at Serenity. "No big deal! We just have to be extra careful on the Watch Tower, and take even more care when we transform."

"For now that's all that we can do." Luna stated.

"I could always have a talk with that guy." Ollie added.

"Didn't he get you pretty badly when you two fought?" Sere asked with innocent and curious eyes.

"No! He just got a lucky shot in!" The billionaire snapped. He sent a glare to his girlfriend whom had opened her mouth in retort. "You said the same thing about Huntress, so keep quiet Pretty Bird."

Mina and Serenity erupted in laughter at Dinah's face before she scowled.

"Pardon me, Master and Mistress." Arthur spoke from the door. "However, it would seem that Bruce Wayne has come to call on Mistress Serenity."

"He what?" Ollie asked. He and Dinah exchanged unhappy glances.

Minako squealed. "No way!"

"Um… I'll meet him in the lesser library." Serenity said as she stood up from her chair.

"Oh no, not without me." Ollie said as he stood.

Minako blocked his path with both of her arms spread wide out. "As the Goddess of Love, I am forbidding you to forbid her!"

"What?" Ollie said. "You can't do that, she's my sister."

"She's _my_ cousin and Princess." Mina shot back as this time she placed her hands on her hips.

While the other two blondes were tangled in their argument Dinah gave a dismissive wave to Serenity, who slipped out discretely. Dinah had already warned Bruce, so if he failed to listen then it was too bad for him.

Serenity stopped outside the library door and tidied up the sundress she wore. Taking a soothing breathe to stop the blush rising on her cheeks she stepped inside with a warm smile in her lips. Bruce stood up as she entered and kissed the top of her hand. "Hello, Bruce. This is a surprise; what can I do for you?"

Bruce gave her a charming smile as his blue eyes twinkled. "I was actually hoping you are free this evening; I have business in Star City tomorrow. I arrived early in hopes that you would allow me to take you out for dinner in an attempt to make up for our last date that was so rudely interrupted."

Serenity gave a secretive smile. "To my knowledge we have not been on a date, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce gave a flashy smile. "My apologies, I forgot that the stunning blond I had hoped to attend the charity with me did not fully understand the invitation."

Serenity's teasing manner fell. In its place was the face of bewilderment. "You…"

Bruce smile. "It may be that my devious charms were poorly performed. Be that as it may, I would like to take you to dinner this evening. That is, of course, if you are available."

Serenity's heart was racing a mile a minute. Minako's voice over the speaker answered for her. "She'll go!" She screamed. "She'd love to go!"

Serenity growled as she turned blazing eyes to the speaker. "Minako! Arthur!"

"This was not my doing, Ms. Serenity!" Arthur's voice spoke.

"Hey, I thought we were in this together?" Minako's whine came next.

"I thought Alfred was bad…" Bruce muttered.

"What time will you pick up Serenity for the date?" Mina added cheerfully from the other end of the speaker.

"Is six o'clock acceptable?" He asked as he smirked at the glowering Serenity, who was still attempting to melt the speaker with her eyes.

"That's wonderful, she can't wait!" Minako added before the red light died.

"I am about to be one cousin short…." She whispered to herself.

"Before you do that, please allow me to thank her. I'll be back later to pick you up." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Until tonight." He gave a smirk before showing himself the way out.

"So it would seem." She whispered in a daze as he walked out.

A loud scream erupted from the library, causing all of the residents to come flying in. Serenity was jumping around the room. "What, what?" Ollie asked, clearly expecting an attack from some unknown foe.

"Bruce Wayne asked Sere out!" Mina said as she peeked in from around the corner. "Is she going to kill me?" Mina added while pointing a finger at the blushing Princess.

"Oh no, she isn't." Ollie's voice was a little too calm. "She is not going on a date with Bruce."

"What do you mean?" Serenity snapped out of her daydream and turned to her brother.

"Bruce Wayne is a party Playboy with a reputation of using and loosing the girls he dates." He turned toward his sister. "I refuse to let you go; you will not get hurt."

"Oliver Queen, you know more than most that his player reputation is for media purposes only." Dinah scolded. "Considering I have already warned him about hurting Serenity, there is no harm with him taking her to dinner."

"Dinah, he asked her on a date! A _date_!" Ollie defended. "Do you remember what we did on our first date?"

"One: technically for our first date you took me to Meta Brawl. Two: your sister is not you. Three: the first date you are referring to did not occur till months after we officially started dating because of League business, so you hush!" Dinah snapped.

Oliver was about to respond when he realized the two younger blondes were no longer in the room. "Darn it." He mumbled. "How could you let them get away?"

"Oliver Queen, you are so infuriating!" Dinah threw her hands up in the air in defeat before turning on her heels and walking out.

"Oh come on now, Pretty Bird!" He called out as he went to catch up to her. "How can I make it up to you?"

Dinah Lance slowly turned around with a wicked smirk on her face. "You really want to know?"

"No, but I don't see how I have any other choice." He honestly answered. His girlfriend gave out a purr as she dragged him upstairs by the front of his shirt.

88888888

Arthur opened the front door of the mansion before Bruce even lifted his hand to ring to doorbell. The billionaire smiled at his friend's butler before the vision behind the man caught his attention and drew his breath away.

Serenity was gliding down the marble staircase in a shimmering silver form-fitting dress that hung off her shoulders. A simple blue sapphire necklace fell from her slim neck as she smiled warmly at him. "Hello, Bruce." She spoke.

Bruce walked over to her feeling as if he was in a dream. For a moment he could have sworn he saw wings and a golden crown on her head. Blinking the vision away, he took her hand in his own and raised it to his lips. "Such beauty blinds my vision; I shall be the envy of all men tonight." He spoke.

"Well spoken." She smiled at him. He led her out of her home after Arthur placed her coat around her shoulders and bid her a good night.

"So where is it that you are taking me, Mr. Wayne?" She asked from inside the limo.

"First off, I refuse to have you calling me Mr. Wayne. We are on a date, my dear. Secondly, it's a surprise." He told her. Opening a cabinet from inside the limo, he handed her a dazzling bouquet of lilies.

"Bruce…" She sighed out while lifting the flowers delicately to her face. "They are beautiful."

Bruce smiled as he observed her face. She was very innocent, yet something told him she was stronger and had more experience than anyone he had known. "The man who lost you was a real fool." He stated.

Her reaction made his curse at himself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He began.

She smiled softly at him. "That's alright. I appreciate the sentiment." She spoke softly. A small twinkle reappeared in her eye. "Maybe to make up for it you tell me where it is we are going to eat?"

Bruce laughed. "Sorry, no can do. You will just have to be patient."

"I should warn you now that patience is not one of my strong points." She placed the lilies in her lap.

"It is not one of mine either." He spoke as if sharing a secret.

Serenity gave an air of mock surprise. "You? I never!" She stated.

Both shared laughter as the car carried on. Alfred, who was seated in the front driving, looked at the couple from his rear-view mirror. So _this _was Serenity Queen, Oliver's younger sister. He had found his young master looking at her profile several times while he was in the Bat Cave in the course of the past few weeks. Now the older man understood why. This young lady seemed to have a light around her that she spread to everyone. It would do the young Wayne much good, the old-time butler decided, to have this young lady around no matter the small age difference.

Alfred brought the car to a stop before an esteemed restaurant in Star City that only the prestige could attain entry to. He walked around to the door and opened it for the couple as they stepped out. Cameras flashed all around them. It would seem that the media had caught wind of the young billionaire's name on the reservation list. However, Alfred realized they were more than surprised at the woman on his arm.

"Ms. Queen, why are you on the arm of your brother's business partner, the notorious playboy?" One male reporter asked.

"Is this a ploy to help financial relations?" A female reporter asked.

Bruce Wayne wrapped an arm around Serenity's waist as they smiled for the camera but ignored the pushy reporters. "This would be a date." Bruce spoke, smiling to Serenity. He led her inside to the safety and privacy of the no-reporter restaurant as the crowd of media members went insane behind them with the news.

They were both greeted warmly and led to a small room in the restaurant; it would seem as if Bruce didn't wish to have them bothered this time. After they were given menus and had their drinks ordered, Serenity looked around. This was a wonderful restaurant, she noted; very fancy and elegant. She was glad she had dressed appropriately.

Then the Lunarian gave a mental sigh as some of what the reporters spoke repeated in her ears. Was this crazy? After all, he was almost seven years older than her. He was a playboy, whether he slept with all those women or not. Could it be that she was being her naïve self and becoming bewitched by his charms? Or was this something that was meant to be?

This time she gave a sigh out loud. Mamoru didn't want a relationship with her when it was meant to be, why would Bruce Wayne? Perhaps this was all publicity or a way to affect her brother.

"Serenity?" Bruce called again. Apparently she had tuned him out while she was lost in her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was off daydreaming!" She responded with a blush.

"Is everything alright?" He asked once more.

"Oh yes, fine." She gave him a smile.

Bruce placed his menu down, and then reached across the small table to take hers. He placed it on top of his own as he took her hands in his and looked into her eyes. "It's what the reporters were saying, isn't it?" He asked.

"No." She answered with a smile. Bruce simply raised an eyebrow in a slightly teasing manner. "Yes, it is." She gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't let what they say ruin the evening." She told him.

"It's alright." He released her hands to give her a truly warm smile. "There are some issues, on my part, that is understandably reason to not have accepted my dinner invitation." Serenity blushed slightly. "My reputation as a playboy is a farce; I am quite the opposite." His smile turned into a smirk. "I just can't afford to let the public know that Bruce Wayne is actually a work alcoholic that has a say in every little detail of his company. The stocks would drop immensely." She gave a small laugh. "Another issue would be our age difference, I assume." He told her.

She looked down in embarrassment. "It is a bit of a stretch…" She stated. "Then again, Mamoru was four years older than me." Her voice took on a slightly saddened tone.

Bruce stood up and went around the table to her, kneeling down and taking her hands in his. "This Mamoru was insane for letting you slip through his fingers." His words were rewarded with a slowly bright smile. "As for the age difference, I hope that it won't be an issue. There is just something about you that makes me…" He paused. "I'm not very good with expressing how I feel." He told her. "But I would very much like to see where this can take us." Her eyes sparkled into his own. "Shall we dance?" He asked her. She smiled brightly and nodded her head. Bruce turned to the entryway of their private room and Serenity noticed for the first time that a small orchestra was waiting to enter. They took seats in chairs in a far corner and quietly began to play.

"Sabre." She spoke. "I love this song."

Bruce looked impressed. "You brother did not tell me you where a fan of classical music."

"Not so much classical music as much as Vanessa Mae. One of my best friends, Michiru, is a famous violinist. She did a joint concert with Vanessa; I have never seen anything like it since."

"Michiru Kaioh?" He asked.

"The same." She answered with a smile.

"I wonder what other surprises you have in store for me." Bruce told her as he spun her around the small room they used as a dance floor.

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." She answered.

88888888

Dinner was fabulous, as was dessert. "I've don't think I've ever tasted anything so delicious!" Serenity said as she leaned back in her seat, and that included Makoto's cooking!

"I agree. It would seem they lived up to their reputation." Bruce stated while take a sip of wine. He smiled at her from over the glass. "Are you ready for the other half of our date?"

Serenity raised an eyebrow. "I hope it isn't another superb restaurant."

He let out a chuckle. "Not quite." He told her. He left several billfolds on the table and rose, offering his date a hand. "Shall we?"

She smiled and accepted. "Lead the way, Romeo." She told him.

88888888

Alright everyone, how is that for chapter 3? Sixteen pages as well as a date!

I hope you all like it. Am I continuing to keep everyone in character? If I'm not, please let me know!

Also, a sneak peak: How will Bruce Wayne and the others react to Serenity's daughter coming for a visit?

Review and let me know, and I'll post it for you! Next chapter, the rest of the date and a few interesting events take place!

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! You're all the best!

~_Sandreline_


	4. Flying Sparks is not Always a Good Thing

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello, everyone! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews and support! It really does mean a lot to me!

For those of you who are reading my other stories, they will all be updating this weekend as well. ALSO - I have been working on some original novels for several years now. I have a new novel that I just started, a werewolf story. TADA - I had a publisher respond to my query! FINGERS CROSSED, everyone!

I brought up the good news because I have to follow with this: my fiancé and I broke up. He's a good actor. So I'm a bit heartbroken right now, but I am doing what I always do - turning to fan fiction to help me through my hard times. On the bright side, it means that I shall be getting a LOT of writing done!

Anyway, here is the next installment of my story! I hope you all like it.

**Chapter 4: Flying Sparks is not Always a Good Thing**

Batman entered the Commissary, his brooding taking a physical manifestation around his form. Other members of the Justice League cleared away from him; many members left the room, suddenly not so hungry anymore.

Sailor Cosmos was sitting at one of the large tables, sharing a meal with Dr. Fate and Orion as they traded mythological stories. He found himself staring at the silver-haired warrior. Zatanna was currently telling Cosmos about the magical properties of a ten century old fish scale of some kind when Dr. Fate looked up to acknowledge his presence. "Greetings, Batman." The mystic welcomed. "Would you like to join us?"

"No." Batman growled before he turned his back to them and grabbed a tray.

He froze in his tracks. Did he hear humming? Yes, he did. His eyes widened slightly behind his cowl; who would be humming that infernal song?

He whirled his vision to Zatanna, who had her back to him. She was slightly hunched over and her shoulders were shaking- proof that it was not her making the hated noise. Diana was not currently on the Watch Tower, and Circe was back in the Pit of Eternal Torment. So...?

The white and silver warrior was picking at her plate with several wide-eyed stares on her. His eyes lowered in a glare, and the other League members could swear they saw fire dancing in his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked the winged woman.

"Isn't it a pretty song? Zatanna showed me a video with it, and the tune simply got stuck in my head." She smiled brightly at him while she resumed her humming.

The strongest Bat Glare in history was turned on the sorceress, but Zatanna was only laughing harder. She stood up and clumsily ran from the room. Once out of sight, a thunderous laugh echoed from the hallway.

Batman turned his gaze to the innocently sparkling blue eyes of the Moon Princess. Their gazes met, one infuriated and the other pleasantly satisfied with a layer of challenge. Batman turned and left the Commissary, making a note that just because women have wings does _not_ make them angelic in _any_ way.

Orion let out a laugh. Dr. Fate was smiling knowingly at his new friend, although no one could see it. They could, however, hear amusement in his voice. "You find it amusing to frustrate him so." He commented.

"Not as much when compared to how fun it is." She replied with a warm smile. "I can't help myself. I almost feel compelled to tease him."

Orion let out a chuckle. "I would hate to be Zatanna right now."

Said woman appeared beside them from a puff of smoke. "Hence why I came back this way." She answered before taking her original seat. "Now that my stomach muscles hurt from laughing, where were we?"

88888888

Sailor Venus found herself actually enjoying her day. After two weeks of hard flirting on her part and her companion's, the Flash had finally asked her out on a date. He had given her a tour of Central City and she met many of the people. Several even knew who she was. Men ogled her, which was nothing new but it was nice when Flash caught their gazes and led her away with her hand in his.

"So," the Goddess of Love and Beauty began. "You're all that _and_ a bag of chips."

"I'm pretty awesome." He admitted with a smile.

"You're a red head, aren't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

The man beside her became nervous. "What makes you say that?"

"Your attitude." She answered with a playful wink.

"I thought chicks dig the whole 'secret identity' thing. It's won't work too well if you know something about my looks." The Flash grinned to her.

"You mean besides that great body?" The Sailor Scout walked passed him after sending a playful look with her eyes.

Flash stood in one place for a moment with a stupefied look on his face. "I'm dead and in heaven." He said.

Sailor Venus heard him, and laughed. "Where does a girl have to go to get a double chocolate shake around here?" She asked over her shoulder.

Flash caught up to her. "Venus, you are the Goddess of my dreams. As for your shake, I bet you twenty bucks that you can't drink as many shakes as I can."

Blue eyes sparkled up at him in challenge. "Prepare to loose, Speedy Gonzales."

"Andale!" Flash replied as they both burst out laughing. The red-clad hero picked her up and raced away to the nearest malt shop.

88888888

"I don't even want to know what your children would be like." Serenity told her cousin after Minako flopped down on her bed and told her all about her date with Flash.

"Please." Minako giggled. "They would be the most beautiful children on the planet. You never finished telling me about your date with Bruce." The other blonde added.

Serenity gaze a blush. "I told you everything! He brought me home after dinner!"

Minako sent a sinister smirk to her cousin. "You dare to lie to the daughter of Aphrodite?"

_"You brought me to the Star City observatory?" Serenity asked Bruce._

_"Yes. There is something I want to show you." He told her. He had called in some favors to have the observatory allowed for their private use. A small donation helped the matter, of course, but it was well worth it. Serenity's eyes were glowing with wonder and merriment as he led her up the spiral staircase. The staircase brought them to the top deck where the telescope seat was located. "Word is that tonight, in about three minutes, we will be able to witness the dying light of a star." He walked over to the control panel to set the telescope, which in turn had him miss the flash of pain in her eyes._

_"This cluster of stars here is about to die out." He told her as the screen filled with swirls of purples and pinks and blues. "The gases have all burned up."_

_"For now." She told him. She walked over and touched the screen fondly. "They will journey to the Cauldron and be reborn."_

_For a moment she forgot she who was speaking with, and Bruce turned to her with curious eyes. "What cauldron?" He asked._

_"The Cauldron is the birth place of everything." She told him, her melodious voice speaking with wisdom that came from a place so out of his reach that he would not even begin to understand. "It is where all stars and planets, and life itself, is created."_

_"Are you speaking of a legend or folktale I have not heard of?" He asked with a small smile._

_Serenity gave a secretive smile. "Perhaps." They watched the screen as they waited for the light from the star to dim out. She was able to feel when it happened, as she always did. Her heart felt cold for a moment, before it warmed. The light on the screen diminished, but she smiled softly and whispered, "The birth of a new star."_

_Bruce did not hear what she said, but he looked up after a moment to see her reaction. His breath had caught in his throat- she was stunning. Her eyes where warm as she smiled softly at the computer screen, one slender hand raised to her chest. For a moment he thought he saw something glow on her brow, but realized it had to have been the reflection of the light as she turned her head to meet his gaze._

_"What?" She asked as her eyes took on a curious gaze._

_He smiled charmingly at her. "I think it would be best if I took you home before your brother sends out the militia to bring you back."_

_Serenity gave a small laugh as she took the arm that he offered to her. "I promise you that by brother would send nothing short of the Marines."_

"Would you spill it already? What else happened on your date with him?" Minako spoke. While Serenity had been off daydreaming, her cousin had risen from the bed and went to stand before her, legs apart with hand on her fists.

Thinking quickly, Serenity replied, "He asked me out again." It wasn't a lie, but it would hopefully get her nosy matchmaker friend distracted.

Minako's eyes sparkled. The distraction worked. "I knew it! When are you going out next?" She asked.

"I don't know. He said he was going to be busy with work and wouldn't be able to come to Star City for a few weeks since he'll be stuck in Gotham." She replied.

Fear tingled down the Princess' spine at the look on her Scout's face. "So let's go visit him in Gotham! It's only fair, since he came to see you last time!"

Serenity groaned and hung her head in defeat. _Damn you, daughter of Aphrodite, for your meddling ways!_ She thought, even though she couldn't stop the blush that spread on her cheeks at the thought of going out with Bruce again.

88888888

"It's Scout business." Serenity told her brother. The two blonde women had decided it was best to give her brother a false front, seeing as how Ollie was a bit overbearing in his need to watch over his baby sister.

"You're a part of the League, so now Scout business is League business."

"Not true." Luna told the man as she jumped up on the coffee table. She and Artimis had agreed to go along on the premise of looking at Gotham. "The matters of the Silver Millennium do not require League approval. Gotham City needs to be observed and assessed."

"We've been watching these two for years." Artimis added. "We know how to keep them safe."

"Hey!" Minako protested. "Since when can you two transform into Sailor Scouts?" She growled at her white cat.

"It's just for the weekend." Serenity spoke calmly. "I will call you every day to check in." She added as her brother opened his mouth to argue.

Oliver Queen let out a sigh. "Fine. You're giving me grey hairs, Sere." He told his sister. "Just be safe. Gotham is dark and dirty – mob bosses would have a field day if they knew you were where there. Just keep a low profile."

Serenity smirked. For a moment, Ollie saw his own smirk on her lips and that truly scared him. "If they wish to try, let them."

"Go already, before I lock you up." He told his sister. Serenity smiled warmly and wrapped her older brother in a hug before following Mina from the room. Ollie waited for a few minutes as her silvery-blonde streamers disappeared from view. "I'm going to die young." He muttered to himself.

"You are in perfect health, young Master." Arthur's voice spoke from over the speaker system.

"While you're not busy eavesdropping on my conversation, how about bringing me a glass of wine?" Oliver's smirking tone spoke up.

A small sigh was barely heard over the speaker. "Yes, Master Queen." Came the reply. Muttered cursing brought a brighter smile to Oliver's lips.

88888888

"This place doesn't look that bad during the day." Minako announced.

"I know." Artimis added. "It's almost like a normal city."

Keeping her promise to her brother, they opted to not drive around in a limo and alert crime bosses to their presence. Instead she took her brother's black Range Rover that was tinted so dark you could not see inside. Serenity was at the wheel, obeying the navigation system that was taking them to the hotel. "We know better than that, so no matter what we need to keep our guard up." She told her friend and two felines.

Luna smiled proudly up at her Princess. She really had matured over the past decade. The whiny adolescent had blossomed into the future Queen of the World and a powerful warrior. "Of course, Sere." Luna purred.

"Will you be doing night patrols on the city again?" Artimis asked as he surveyed the streets around them.

"Yes, and we need to make sure to keep away from Bat-boy." Mina growled. "Seriously, what an attitude problem!"

Serenity brought the truck to a halt at a red light. "According to Diana, he's had a rough life. She couldn't tell me much, but what she did tell me has given me a small understanding. After all, what would we have done if we watched our parents be killed as a child?"

Minako didn't answer; instead, she turned sad eyes to look out the window to her right to avoid answering her Princess' question. "We just passed the hotel." She pointed out as she saw it from out of her window.

"Oops, I got distracted…" Serenity said, moving to turn around without being hit by the crazy drivers around her.

When they arrived, two men came to gather their belongings as another brought the truck to the parking garage. Her brother's secretary, Laura, had made the reservations under her name and had already paid for the large suite on the top floor. Their bags were brought up for them, and the two girls each collapsed on the bed they had claimed for their stay.

"I could get use to living like this." Minako sighed happily.

"Tell me about it." Artimis added as he kneaded his claws in the soft blanket of Mina's bed.

"I heard they have a full sports club on the second level." Mina added as she slowly sat up. "I'm going to go see if anyone wants to challenge me to some volleyball. Want to come?"

Serenity shook her head. "I'm going to sneak over to Wayne Enterprises and set up a date with Bruce." She winked to her cousin, who let out a laugh.

"Just make sure to tell me all about his surprised face when you get back." The blonde with the red bow in her hair stood up to change as Serenity went to the bathroom to fix her appearance and straighten her skirt business suit. Exchanging her flip flops for classy heels, she blew a kiss to her friend and left to retrieve the truck.

Walking into Wayne Enterprises had her slightly envious of her surroundings. It was even grander than Queen Corps, even if it was only slightly. She received many strange looks from people inside the building as she approached the receptionist desk in the lobby. A cute strawberry blonde, who must have been an intern, was seated at the desk. She gave a smile as Serenity approached before her face broke out in recognition. When Serenity reached the desk, she was greeted with, "You're Serenity Queen!"

Serenity blinked, before offering the girl a smile in return. "I am." She said.

The strawberry blonde squealed, sitting up from her chair and offering her arm. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss! Wow, you're gorgeous!" She added.

A light laugh was her response. "Thank you. Could you help me with something?" She asked, looking at the name plate on the counter. "Mary-Ann?"

Mary-Ann smiled. "You're here to see Mister Wayne. I read that you two are dating now, you both were on the cover of almost every magazine!" She opened a binder on her desk. "His office is on the sixty-third floor."

Serenity blushed and thanked her before venturing to the elevators. Some stared at her as she passed them, awed by her beauty or her confidence. The elevator ride was silent as she stood in the back, forcing herself not to lean against the leather-padded wall. Finally she arrived at the proper floor and she slipped out, gratefully breathing in a sigh of relief once the elevators doors silently closed behind her.

Unlike her brother's office, there was a buzz on this floor. People were chatting on the phone and shuffling papers as she walked down the row of cubicles. She stepped into another hallway that was lined on one side by dark glass- clearly a large conference room for the Board of Directors. She walked passed it to arrive at a rich mahogany desk. "Excuse me," she spoke, "I'm looking for Bruce Wayne."

"I'm sorry Miss, but Mr. Wayne does not meet interns…" The woman's voice slowly faded as she got a good look at who exactly she was speaking to. "My apologies, I did not recognize you." The elderly woman spoke with a calm tone. "Would you like to wait for Mr. Wayne in his office?"

Serenity smiled warmly at the woman who she now realized was Bruce's personal secretary. "I believe I shall wait here, thank you. Do you know how long he will be?"

She nodded. "He's just finishing up with the Board of Directors." A playful twinkle entered the old woman's eyes and the bun on the back of her head shook slightly with concealed laughter. "If you wish, you can walk right in. I'm sure those old stiffs could do with something interesting right about now."

The young blonde gave a blinding smile. "I do believe I like the way you think." She gave a small bow of her head before walking to the doors that belonged to the conference room.

No one paid her any mind when she walked in, assuming she was an intern bringing coffee. A long table stretched before her, and the wall to the outside was a large window that showed a spectacular view of Gotham city. Serenity would never mistake the black hair on the head of the back facing her as it sat in the large chair at the head of the table. She smiled to herself as she realized she would still have the advantage.

Bruce Wayne was sleeping, although to the members of his Board he appeared to be wide awake and paying attention to their worries about stocks and investments. However, his eyes realized that the old men sitting along side him all had their attention fixated behind him.

"Please pardon my intrusion, gentlemen." Spoke a serene voice from behind him that carried barely concealed amusement. His ears perked up as his pulse sped. "But I do believe that Mr. Wayne has offered me his companionship to a meal."

Bruce stood from his chair and turned around, blue eyes somewhat wide at the vision before him. She was almost glowing and the silver specks in her eyes sparkled with merriment. Turning to the table he grinned. "It would seem that proper decorum shall whisk me away from this insightful meeting. Good day, gentlemen." Bruce said with a nod of his head. He wasted no time in placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her out of the room.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." He whispered into her ear as he escorted her to his office. He didn't speak until he closed the door behind him. "May I inquire as to this lovely surprise visit?"

She moved to sit on the leather couch against the wall, crossing her legs. "I thought that since you visited me for our last date, that I should extend the same courtesy and come to you for our next one." She winked at him playfully. "Besides, you looked as if you needed the rescue."

Bruce chuckled. "I'm sure I could have handled my own; however, please feel free to extend your services anytime."

Serenity smiled. "That all depends on how good lunch is, though I do not doubt your choice of restaurants."

"Then to assure any future aid you offer, I will have to take you to the best restaurant in town." He grabbed some keys from is desk and offered her a hand. "Shall we?"

Serenity ignored the offered hand and took his keys from him. "We shall. I'm driving." She walked away and cast a glance over her shoulder. "I hope you brought a sports car!"

Bruce smirked as he followed her. How many women would be so bold with him?

88888888

"How are you today, Mr. J?" Harley Quinn asked as she joined the Joker for their meal.

"What is it you want, Harley?" The Joker asked.

"Well jeez; I just thought you might want to know about the juicy gossip going around." She replied.

"Such as?" His voice rolled.

"That Bruce Wayne is dating Serenity Queen, Oliver Queen's little sister." Her east-coast accent supplied. "She was with him during your break-in for the Wayne Charity Event."

The Joker's mind tingled with this announcement. "Really?"

Harley Quinn smiled. She knew that crooked look on his clown face. "What are you cooking up, Mr. J?" She asked.

"I believe I know what I want to do for my next act, Harley." He told her. "We just need to get out of here, first."

His ever loyal side-kick gave a bell like laugh. "Slice of pie." She told him before leaving the table. The Joker smiled widely as the corner of his lips curled up. Tonight, Gotham city was going to have a blast!

88888888

Bruce was caught off guard at how much Serenity Queen enjoyed speed, let alone how well she handled the Lamborghini. "Does everyone in Japan drive like this?" He asked her.

"They do when they are personal friends of Haruka Tenoh." She answered as she smiled.

"Another secret of yours?" He asked with a smile. "Take a right up here."

Serenity obeyed, executing the turn perfectly. "She's been a close friend of mine since I was fifteen. She taught me how to drive, much to the horror of my license instructor."

Bruce was beginning to wonder if he would ever fully figure out the woman that he miraculously let drive his car, but it was something that pleased him. She was intelligent and witty, kind hearted, and gave off a kind of glow. Perhaps she was what he had been looking for. Alfred had not held back in voicing his praise over the girl, and he was beginning to wonder if his old butler was making wedding arrangements for the two of them. Strangely enough, this thought pleased him. He was able to stop his thoughts in time to tell her the restaurant was coming up on the right hand side.

When they exited the car, he offered her his arm, which she took with a smile and tossed him back his keys. "Thank you for letting me drive here." She said. "Something tells me that I'm the first to do so."

"You would be correct." He told her. "Come, something tells _me_ that you will enjoy this restaurant as much as I do."

88888888

"Something is going to happen." Sailor Venus voiced for the tenth time that night.

"I know. Would you stop saying that?" Sailor Cosmos asked. "I can sense it, too."

"We shouldn't split up." Venus added. "I think whatever is causing my bones to hum is going to happen any minute."

"Let's just hope we can avoid the Batman." Cosmos added. No sooner had she finished her words than a huge explosion rocked the city. They turned their heads to the east as a funnel of black smoke took to the air in the distance.

"Let's go." Venus spoke as the two jumped across the building tops.

When they arrived, they found the police were beginning to gather around. The source of the explosion appeared to be a hospital of some sort, the words "Arkham Asylum" written over the gate. "What's going on?" Sailor Cosmos asked to the officers as they approached.

"It's you guys again!" The detective in charge at the moment spoke. "The Sailor Scouts."

"Protectors of the World and newest Justice League members." Sailor Venus flashed her 'V for Victory' sign to him.

"You're in my city again." Spoke a cold tone. Batman had appeared behind them out of the shadows, glaring darkly at them.

"We are here to help, so take a chill pill." Venus retorted.

"What's going on?" Sailor Cosmos asked again, clicking her staff on the pavement.

"The Joker made his escape." The detective growled, sending a glare to Batman.

"Set up a perimeter around Arkham. Leave the Joker to me." Batman ordered as he pulled out a grappling hook and took off.

"You're welcome!" Venus shouted after him.

"I'm going in to put out the flames and get personnel out of there." Cosmos spoke up, her wings taking her up. "Venus, round up the strays!" She called before flying towards the smoking building. Venus nodded and jumped into the air, noticing a man with half a face causing trouble for some of the officers up the path before letting her chain fly out.

"My Lady, its Diana." The voice was Wonder Woman's coming over the ComLink in her ear. "Is Batman with you on scene? He isn't answering his ComLink."

"He's here." She answered, sending out a wave of bubbles over the smoke to disperse the flames. "I think he went after Joker. I'm handling the flames and getting personnel out of the hospital. Venus might need help rounding up all the escapes."

"Understood. We'll send some members to back you guys up. Diana out."

Sailor Cosmos blasted open a door, finding several nurses and doctors tied up. "Come on," She told them as she cut their bindings. "I'm getting you all out of here." Once they were all untied she spun her staff to open up a portal that would take them behind the police barricade. "Move!"

Once the last had gone through, she continued her search.

"**Aqua Rhapsody!**"

Sailor Cosmos moved as quickly as she could to put out the flames and save the rest of the staff. She didn't like the way the ceiling was looking as if it was about to collapse. She heard shouts for help coming from down a raging hallway filled with flames and smoke. She sent a wave of Neptune's water through the hall, but the ceiling was croaking overhead. She rushed forward to the trapped nurse and two doctors. She pushed them through a portal just in time for the roof to collapse. She leapt backwards as her portal closed, securing the safety of the last of the hospital staff, but leaving her trapped under a large banister as the roof came falling down on top of her.

"**Silence Wall!**"

She barely managed to put of the shield as she was pressed to the floor. There wasn't much room for her to move at all, even with her wings folded around her which meant she couldn't call up a portal. "Damn it," She grumbled as she strained to hold up the shield under the buildings pressure.

Crashing was heard around her, but because of the debris and smoke she couldn't see anything. She couldn't blast the roof off of her, that would cause too much damage to anything around her, and she didn't know if it was just the ceiling from the one room above her or more. She just hoped that whoever was causing the racket would find her and give her a chance to get out.

Green light blasted away rubble. The Green Lantern was moving all he could. He managed to arrive just in time to witness the ceiling come down on the sailor-clad warrior.

"Almost there…" He said as he blasted away one large banister in particular. Cosmos saw this and blasted the rest off of her. She found his black-gloved hand offered to her to help her up, which she took. "Thanks." She told him weakly.

"I would hate for your guardian to kill me, or Diana and J'onn for that matter. You are apparently an important person." He told her.

She smiled at him, seeing through his façade of honest worry. "Whatever you say, but right now I am getting us out of here." She summoned a portal and they stepped through just as another wave of debris fell from the ceiling.

They appeared outside with the Gotham police. Sailor Cosmos was tackled by Sailor Venus. "You had me worried sick!" She scolded. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm alright, Venus." The winged woman spoke, even though her fuku was stained with soot and ash and she had a few scrapes on her bare arms and legs.

"I just watched a building come down on you, do not start with me, my Princess or not!" The Venusian added while hugging her cousin once more.

"Are you ok?" Flash asked.

"Thanks to Green Lantern." She smiled at the hero again, causing him to blush and cross his arms over his chest while turning his head away.

"Thank you, everyone." Gotham's Commissioner voiced as he walked over to join them. "We have almost all of the patients back in custody." He smiled to Venus, who winked at the elder man.

Some of the nurses and doctors came over to Sailor Cosmos to thank her for rescuing their lives. She smiled and spoke with all of them, healing any of their minor burns or injuries. They were then led away by the police to be interviewed on what happened.

Flash looked around. "Where's Bats?"

"Here." The cold voice spoke up. "It was Joker and Harley." He told them.

"So where are they now?" Green Lantern asked.

"They got away. I'm going after them." He told them.

A white and gold staff blocked his path and prevented him from turning to go after his nemesis. "Not alone." Sailor Cosmos stated.

"She's has a point, man." Green Lantern spoke. "You need to take back up with you."

"Do I need to remind you again that this is _**my**_city?" Batman growled out. "I do not need any help."

"Yes, you do." Flash spoke softly. "What if something happens to you?"

"My heart bleeds with your concern." He retorted sarcastically.

"I know where they went." Everyone turned eyes to Sailor Cosmos whose own silver orbs were steady as they gazed at the Dark Knight. "I was on his trail when the ceiling collapsed on me."

"You're in no condition to go, and I am loosing my patience and time." Batman argued.

Sailor Cosmos twirled her staff as she glowed with a silver light. A moment later and not a single imperfection could be found on her form. "Then let's go." She gave a flap of her wings and took off flying west, the same direction she had been going in the burning halls of the hospital.

Lantern, Flash, and the Commissioner turned to Sailor Venus, who shrugged in reply. "She's a Princess; of course she's stubborn." The others gave a sigh as they went back to helping the police.

"I guess it's true; the Bat Mobile lost a wheel, and the Joker got away." Flash answered, but looked at the glare turned towards him by Green Lantern before going to help the police.

88888888

"How do you know he's even here?" Sailor Cosmos asked. She had lost the trail not long after they had started. Batman sent a small glare her way, and then held up a hand-held device. "You tracked him." She stated since he wasn't saying anything. "How?"

"That's not your concern." He told her sternly. "For that matter, you shouldn't even be here. If I wanted back up, I would ask for it."

She gave him a smirk. "No you wouldn't." Batman ignored her to turn and face the building before them. They were crouched down on the rooftop across from it as they surveyed the area. "It looks normal." Cosmos muttered.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Funny, considering this must be a record for you." She retorted. Still, the Moon Princess narrowed her eyes. "Do you feel that?" She asked him.

"What?" He snapped.

Sailor Cosmos let out a growl and spread her wings behind her. She flew into the air, spinning her staff as she did.

"**Supreme Thunder Crash!**"

Batman growled at her rash decision but he was a bit surprised to see most of the wall to the warehouse suddenly blasted apart. Two strange looking monsters purged forth, though they didn't stand more than a breath as they were turned to dust by a silver light the winged warrior emitted.

Batman used his grappling hook to join her on the ground. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She looked at him with deep eyes, making Batman actually take a step back. "The Joker has joined forces with stray Youma." She answered.

A maniacal laugh surrounded them. Both took defensive stances. "You would be correct, Angel!"

"Joker." Batman spat. "What sick game are you playing now?"

"Oh come now, Batman! Surely you know by now that after all this time I have your tricks figured out." A purple suit emerged from the shadows; green hair gelled back over a clown white face. He held up a hand where between two fingers was a small black bat; Batman's tracking signal.

"You think I don't know that?" The Dark Knight answered.

"As much fun as our encounters are, Bats," the Joker smiled, "I am not here for you today."

"Then who are you here for?"

"Why, the lovely young Angel beside you." Joker began to walk towards Sailor Cosmos, who simply lowered her silver eyes into a calm glare at the man. Silver light glowed around her body as the Joker was thrown back.

The evil villain stood up, massaging the back of his neck. "Now my dear, that wasn't very nice. After all, I did compliment you."

Sailor Cosmos held his gaze. "You seek to harm others and bask in the glory of your madness." She told him and Batman noticed the very different tone she used with the villain than with the others. "I am Sailor Cosmos, Champion of Justice and Queen of the Stars, defender of the Galaxy. You do not stand a chance. Stand down and return to Arkham." She warned him.

The Joker bounced back up with a sick twisted smile. "I can't do that, darling, the game has just begun!" He told her with a wag of his finger.

Batman decided that there had been enough talking. He charged toward the Joker but was stopped by a whip wrapping around his torso and arms and pulling him away to slam painfully on the floor. "No so fast, Batman." Came the high-pitch of Harley Quinn. "I can't let you go and hurt Mr. J!"

"Harley." He greeted coolly. "How are your hyenas?"

"You'll find out later, Bats." She smiled. She turned her eyes to the Joker. "Told you I'd get him, Mr. J!"

"So you did, my dear. Now," he turned towards Cosmos once again. "How about you leave Gloomy Old Batman over there and we have a nice chat, hmm? I'm sure that we could be very good friends, Angel."

Sailor Cosmos stood regally with her staff in one hand as she set her silver blaze his way. "I will punish you in the name of the Moon." Lifting her staff with one hand, she attacked.

"**Deep Submerge!**"

A female Youma charged in front of the attack, taking the hit meant for the villain. The Joker was laughing. "Honestly, Angel, I thought the Bats would tell you. I always have an Ace up my sleeve." He howled in laughter as more Youma made them selves known.

Sailor Cosmos now held her staff with both hands as she stood with her legs apart in a defensive position. "How exactly did you manage to get the Youma to obey you?" She asked.

"I simply told them they could do as they please in the city once I take control of it, including sucking the energy dry of anyone who opposes me." He smiled wickedly once more.

"This I forbid." Sailor Cosmos raised her staff to attack the villain, but found herself under attack by almost a dozen Youma. Batman lifted his forearms and grabbed the stretch of the black leather whip and used it to pull Harley off her feet and into a wall before she fell to the ground. This caused the whip to slacken and he let it fall around his feet as he once again charged towards the Joker. The clown clone dodged an uppercut to the jaw from the clawed gauntlets but was unable to avoid the side kick to the chest. Batman wasted no time in tackling the Joker, the two of them rolling around as they wrestled the other while the Joker could be heard muttering insanities.

Sailor Cosmos was tackling down the Youma with a series of hits form her staff as well as numerous attacks. It did not help that one of the Youma appeared to be modeled or turned from a sports car, and as such proved to be too quick for her to attack properly.

"**Moon Gorgeous Meditation!**"

Pink light blinded Sailor Cosmos for a moment as the last Youma was hit by the all-too-familiar attack. Sailor Cosmos turned stunned, wide eyes on the latest arrival. "Mini Moon?" She whispered in disbelief.

"Ooh, who's the pretty-in-pink?" Joker giggled as Batman was blasted back with marble bombs.

"I've been waiting for you to ask that!" The seven-year old cried out. "I am Sailor Mini Moon, Champion of Love and Justice and defender of Dreams!" Sailor Cosmos felt embarrassment wash over her as Mini Moon raised and waved her arms in a too familiar pattern. "As the 30th century Princess of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Sailor Cosmos felt her young teenage self rise up for just a moment as she whined. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Hey, who's the screaming kid?" Harley asked as she slowly returned back to consciousness.

The Joker gave a broad smile. "It would seem that you are indeed full of fun surprises, Angel. However, seeing as how I am out numbered, we will just have to finish this game another time. Ta ta!" With that, the Joker turned tail and ran. Harley followed suit, calling out to him as she ran."

Batman watched the two run away before turning to the new comer and the latest addition to the Justice League. Their actions caused them to raise an eyebrow behind his cowl in curiosity. They were both standing several feet away from each other, misty eyes taking in the other as if it was a miracle they were meeting. He was taken aback when the small pink-haired girl in a very similar style to Cosmos ran forward and leapt into Cosmos' arms, to which Cosmos happily discarded her weapon to wrap her arms around the young girl that had happily cried out, "Momma!"

Wait a minute, how was that possible? Cosmos couldn't have been older than her early twenties, how could she have a daughter this age?

Cosmos let a few tears silently fall down her porcelain cheeks as she wrapped both her arms and wings around Mini Moon. "What are you doing here?" She spoke softly as she knelt on the ground with her future daughter in her arms.

Mini Moon pulled back to offer a watery smile. "Momma and Papa said it would be 'entertaining' for me to come back and visit." She told the younger version of her mother.

Batman slunk into the shadows to observe the two. It would seem the puzzle had hidden pieces, and he fully intended on solving it.

Sailor Cosmos looked up and around. "I wonder where Batman wondered off too." She said out loud.

"That was Batman?" Mini Moon asked.

Sailor Cosmos looked down in surprise. "You know him?"

Sailor Mini Moon blushed and shook her head. "Just stories. Where is everyone?" She asked.

Sailor Cosmos' eyes darkened in sadness, pulling away from her daughter to pick up her staff. She sent it to her space pocket, and then picked up her daughter in her arms with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. "Come on, your Auntie Venus is going to be very happy to see you."

"Wait!" She cried, before turning to a dark corner. "Diana, come on!" She called. Batman watched as a small purple kitten with the same crescent moon on its brow as the two girls leapt into the lap of the small girl before the great white wings lifted them into the air. Batman slowly stepped out of the shadows and watched them head back towards Arkham before he turned to do some investigating around the Joker's most recent hideout.

88888888

"Hey, is that Cosmos?" Voiced Green Lantern as he pointed to the approaching form in the sky.

Venus and Flash looked to where he was pointing, and Venus let out a smile. "Yup!"

"Is she carrying something?" Flash asked.

Venus squinted her eyes a moment to see better in the dark distance before she started cheering. As Sailor Cosmos spread her wings behind her to elegantly land, she and her bundle were tackled to the ground. "Mini Moon!"

"V Babe, get off!" Cosmos ordered as she tried to breathe.

"Sorry!" The blonde said as she stood and helped the two girls to their feet.

"Who's the kid?" Green Lantern asked.

Mini Moon dusted her skirt off before she offered a bright smile. "I am Sailor Mini Moon, daughter to Sailor Cosmos."

"Daughter?" Flash and Green Lantern asked in unison.

"From the 30th century." The three Sailor Soldier's answered in unison.

"Ok, I'm confused." Flash mumbled.

Sailor Venus pat his shoulder with her hand. "You'll get use to it."

88888888

Oliver Queen actually fell into a faint upon hearing that his future niece would be staying with them for awhile, though Arthur was more than happy to have a 'young sprout' around the manor again. Luna and Artimis had been overjoyed at the return of their daughter, but had sent her to bed with Rini all the same.

"Small Lady?" Diana's voice asked as she leapt up onto the bed with her princess. Rini had made the excuse that she was tired and went off to bed a few minutes ago. As such, the small princess was laying under the covers as she looked out the large window to gaze at the moon. "Aren't you worried that her Majesty will wonder about who your father is? Lady Mina said she broke up with Mamoru, so there is no doubt she will be curious."

"I am." She spoke softly. "Puu said that I have to be really careful about what I say in regards to the future."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Small Lady. Maybe we should get to sleep." Diana offered as she moved to cuddle with her mistress.

"Good night, Diana."

"Good night, Princess."

It wasn't for another hour that the door to Rini's room silently opened to allow a pale figure to slide inside. Serenity moved to her future daughter's bed and climbed in, curling her much larger body around the small girls. She could not begin to measure the amount of relief that flooded her being when she saw the small girl. It meant that she wouldn't loose Rini as a daughter. "Who is your Papa, Rini?" She whispered to herself almost sadly before submitting to some much needed rest.

8888888

Alright everyone, how is that for chapter 4? The ending is a bit of a filler, but I hope you guys let me know what you think! I hope this had plenty of action as well as Sere/Bruce sweetness. It get's better, I promise! This was a bit of a filler chapter, but oh well!

Thank you all for your time, see you soon!

~_Sandreline _


	5. Not so Secret

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

I would like to start by saying THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! All of you are so sweet, and seem to know exactly what to say to get me and my muse working on the next chapter! Thank you also to those that read this but aren't reviewing – if you are still coming back, it means you like it!

For those of you guessing the plot, I'd warn you to stop. ^_^ If you have read my other stories, you know that I enjoy curve balls and especially enjoy steering away from common scenarios of plots. So just sit back and enjoy!

**Note**: Has anyone else noticed that when Mini Moon transforms, her eyes go from ruby to blue? Keep this in mind for the future, and in my story her eyes are always blue! (Look at Black Dream Hole, the Sailor Moon Movie. That's when I first noticed it, at the end when Peruru catches Mini Moon and Sailor Moon.)

**Chapter 5: Not so Secret**

It was war. Neither would back down from the challenge to be shamed with defeat. Calm yet confidence sapphire met cocky but apprehensive cerulean.

"You blinked!" Rini called out as she smiled victoriously.

"Fine, I admit defeat." Oliver acquiesced. "This round."

Rini smiled at him with a smile that he had no doubt seen before, but he could not place from where. "I can tell you for a fact that so far you have lost every time."

Ollie raised an eyebrow. "I can't tell you how unnerving it is to be talking to my niece when my sister hasn't even had her yet."

Rini gave him a bright smile that was identical to her mother's fake innocent smile before it turned serious. "Uncle Ollie, will Momma be alright?"

Oliver looked across the table in curiosity at the small red-head. He may have only met her two days ago, but just like her Mother it would seem she could attract people to her. "What do you mean, little bunny?" He asked using his nickname for her.

Hearing the familiar endearment made Rini feel a little bit more at ease. "She doesn't show it, but she is hurting." She looked down on her lap where she rung her hands. "When the Inner Scouts betrayed Momma, it broke her heart. She is used to being surrounded by the people she loves. Papa told me before that his life was lonely before Momma; he said that she gives of a shining light that can melt the coldest heart, and he would know first hand." She looked up at Oliver with eyes so full of wisdom he was slightly taken back. "His stories about her were why I travelled back in time the very first time to get her help."

"I know you already have a plan, so why don't you just come out and say it?" Oliver asked his niece as he smiled softly and brought a hand to rest at his chin as he leaned forward on the table.

Rini smiled with a glint that once again left Ollie with a sense of déjà vu. "I was wondering if you minded if the Outer Scouts come. They have always been more protective of Momma than the other Sailors, and they are stronger too."

"I think I met Haruka and Michiru before." Ollie mentioned. "When I went to visit your Mother in Japan last year; the racer and the violinist, if I remember correctly. Also known as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

Rini nodded. "That's them. I also miss Puu and Hotaru."

"Who are they, little bunny?"

"Setsuna is Sailor Pluto and the Guardian of the Time Gates, my teacher. Hotaru is my best friend, and she is also Sailor Saturn, the Scout of Death and Rebirth."

Oliver felt a shiver go down his spine. His sister told him stories about those two scouts, and how they are much scarier than one could imagine when pissed off. "Well, if it helps my sister, than I have no choice but to allow them to visit."

Rini smiled brightly before she stood and went to give her uncle a hug. "Thank you!" She told him. "Momma will love it!" _She's going to need the support._ She added as a thought.

"Of course. Arthur can help you with it, can't you Arthur?" Oliver's voice rose louder to ensure his emphasis could be heard over the speaker.

"Yes, Master Queen." Arthur's voice sounded over the system. "I will gladly help. It never is dull in this household."

Rini giggled, remembering several times he told that to her in the future. "Ok, I'm going to go find Mommy and make her take me shopping!"

Oliver nodded and watched her bounce out of the room, waiting till she was out of sight before the archer collapsed into the couch. "I think its time for me to take a vacation. Or retire, that sounds safe enough."

88888888

Serenity was in the gardens when Rini ran over to her. She smiled softly to her future daughter and patted the grass next to her. "Where were you, Small Lady?" She asked.

Rini smiled. "I was beating Uncle Ollie at another staring contest." She admitted.

Serenity smirked. "He's always been terrible at that game."

The pair laughed and took some time to catch up before they fell silent as a gentle breeze whipped around them. Rini had been absorbed with watching a set of butterflies on a nearby brush of flowers when her future Mother's sad voice floated to meet her ears.

"Mamoru isn't your real father."

Her sapphire eyes widened and she turned to face the older woman. She had never seen such a lack of self confidence in those eyes before, not even when they battled Sailor Galaxia! Guilt slowly ebbed away at her heart, but in order to come visit she had sworn as a Princess that she wouldn't tell her future mother anything. She crawled to sit in Serenity's lap, the familiar warmth that filled her when Serenity wrapped her arms around the small girl giving her comfort as it always did. "I can't tell you anything. I promised."

Rini felt the soft vibrations on her back when her Mother spoke as she leaned against Serenity's chest. "I know. I just… I feel so lost. Did I truly do the wrong thing, keeping information from them? Perhaps if I had simply told them like I did Minako and the Outers, then they wouldn't have felt betrayed by me."

Rini tilted her head back to watch the strong warrior she admired say such broken words. "That's not true!" She told her. "It was their duty to protect you and not question your actions; Rei has always wanted to be with Mamoru and rule as leader. Ami is easily swayed, and you know that Makoto loves her so of course she would stay with Ami. Mamoru is not worthy to be your King or my Papa, so you shouldn't say things like that!" Tears had filled the little girl's eyes. "Don't say things like that! You were trying to protect them by taking out other Youma on your own; they are judgmental and not really loyal to you if they cast their own Princess out! Its better the way it is, they would have hurt you worse further down the road, and so can't say things like that!"

Serenity looked down in surprise, crystalline tears filling her own sapphire orbs. "Rini…" She whispered.

"What's with the water works you two?" Minako asked softly as she walked over to join them. Luna, Artimis, and Diana the cat were with her as they came to sit with the Queen and Small Lady. Diana looked at the young princess with concern as she meowed cutely and went to hop in her lap. Rini smiled softly and accepted the comfort the kitten offered.

"We were just having a moment." Serenity told them as she smiled bravely and fought back her tears.

"Uh huh." Artimis commented as his tail thudded the pristine grass.

Luna lifted her paw and thwacked him on the head as she sighed. "Why can't men be more understanding?"

"Tell me about it." Serenity, Minako, and Rini all said at the same time.

88888888

"Hey, who's the squirt?" Vigilante asked as Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Venus, and a strange little girl in a matching outfit appeared on the Watch Tower.

"This would be my future daughter. Sailor Mini Moon this is our friend Vigilante." Sailor Cosmos said with a smile.

Sailor Mini Moon gave a warm smile and gave a small curtsy. "It is nice to meet you."

"Aw shucks, ma'am. The pleasure is all mine." Vigilante winked as he dipped his hat.

"Did you say future daughter?" Dr. Fate floated down from the above observation deck with Wonder Woman and Shayera next to him.

"Yes. She can travel back through time. She is from the 30th century." Sailor Venus smiled.

Dr. Fate looked her over, but Sailor Mini Moon simply smiled and gave another curtsy. She was tempted to call him Uncle Fate as he was a close friend of her parents and magical advisor in Crystal Tokyo, but she managed to restrain from doing so.

"Well, you sure live a long time." Shayera winked to Cosmos as she and Wonder Woman walked up to greet them.

"Immortal." Cosmos winked back.

"Hello." Diana the human greeted the young girl. The Amazon had always had a soft spot for children, most likely because she had never really been around them on Themyscira and saw them as treasures.

"Aunty Di! Aunty Shay!" Mini Moon smiled before slapping a hand over her mouth.

Wonder Woman stood up stunned, before regaining composure. Sailor Venus placed a hand on her niece's shoulder. "It's alright, Mini Moon. Just be more careful about revealing future information, ok?"

"On the bright side, it means we remain good friends." The Amazon smiled.

"Well, I'm happy. I get a niece." Shayera smiled. "Do you have wings too?"

Mini Moon gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, but since I'm still young and in training, I can only use them if I _really_ need to."

"You mean you do not have wings the entire time?" Dr. Fate asked in curiosity as he turned to Sailor Cosmos. "Is it a form of transfiguration?"

Venus rolled her eyes as Sailor Cosmos smiled in amusement. Mini Moon locked her hands behind her back and smiled brightly. "I'm not telling. You wouldn't be happy unless you figured it out on your own anyway." The small girl answered instead.

Dr. Fate let out a chuckle. "That much is true." He gave a small bow to the group. "If you will excuse me, I am meeting the Android for a game of chess." After the group bid their farewells he rose into the air and disappeared with his signature Ankh.

"Would you lovely ladies like to join us in the Commissary for some food and a movie?" Vigilante asked. "Today is a good old classic Clint Eastwood feature."

Shayera and Diana shook their heads with a smile as Venus and Cosmos exchanged glances. "Who is Clint Eastwood?" Venus asked.

Vigilante looked appalled. "Well, that settles it then. Right this way!" He told the females as he ushered them down the hallway. Once inside the Commissary they were greeted by all their new friends, and Mini Moon and Cosmos once again found themselves under questioning.

"She is so cute!" Fire purred as she leaned forward to smile at Mini Moon.

"Almost looks just like you." Supergirl added.

"Still, there's something about her that reminds me of someone else…" Wonder Woman trailed off. Mini Moon's heart sped up in fear; she really hoped that the Princess of the Amazons wouldn't piece together who her father was!

"Why are you appearing everywhere I go?" Spoke an angry voice. Cosmos and Venus turned around to see Batman walking into the Commissary with Flash and Superman.

"Hey, you have your own 'Mini Me' like Dr. Evil does!" Flash said to Sailor Cosmos.

"Not quite, darling." Sailor Venus said as she blew the hero a kiss.

"This is my daughter from the future, Sailor Moon of the 30th century." Sailor Cosmos introduced. "Mini Moon, this is Superman, Flash, and brooding Bats."

Sailor Mini Moon smiled to Superman and Flash, who were like Uncles to her. When her gaze landed on the man in black, she met him in the eyes. It appeared her Mother really did enjoy tormenting Batman from the moment they met, but he did give her ammunition.

Batman was getting unnerved by the way the small girl that was almost identical to Cosmos was looking at him. His eyes lowered behind his cowl as he looked her down. Her gaze did not waver, but to his surprise. Instead, she smiled at him and gave a small cock of her head. In that moment, something overcame him as he watched her smiling proudly up at him.

Superman knelt down beside the strawberry blonde. "Welcome to the Watch Tower, Sailor Mini Moon." He greeted as he extended his hand.

"Thank you, Superman." She replied as she gave a small curtsy before shaking his hand.

"Isn't she a bit young to be a superhero?" Flash asked.

"Not if she is anything like her Mother!" Shayera smirked.

Sailor Mini Moon smiled brightly. "My dream is to be a true Lady like Momma is! I want to rule and be a Queen that the people love as much as they love Momma!"

A chorus of awe went around the commissary as Sailor Cosmos blushed crimson. Batman smirked as he took advantage of her embarrassment. "She already has a more polite disposition." His deep voice rang out.

Several people turned to stare in shock; had the Batman made a joke?

Sailor Cosmos turned blazing eyes towards the Dark Knight. "I have a very pleasant disposition, thank you! And at least I know how to thank people when they help me take out the Joker and his new army of Youma!"

"What makes you think I couldn't handle it?" The Batman replied.

"Duh, you don't have magical powers! Only planetary magic can destroy Youma!" Cosmos replied as her wings bristled.

"In case you haven't noticed, _Goddess_," He spat the title. "I've never needed powers to do any of the things I have done. I rely solely on myself."

"Then I suppose you have no problems leaving those of us that are capable of mingling with others to our movie?" Cosmos spat back, her broken heart getting the better of her attitude.

Batman did not respond, he simply turned on his heel and left the Commissary with a swirl of his cape. Silence filled the room before a loud sigh was heard. "It's alright, Superman, I'll go talk to him." Sailor Cosmos spoke as she slowly followed after Gotham's vigilante hero. Superman nodded his head as she passed him, offering a small smile.

"Don't take what he says offensively," The Man of Steel whispered to her. "It's just hard for him to mingle." He leaned forward so only she could hear his next words, "I think he has a crush on you." Sailor Cosmos shook her head as she walked out, forever removing Superman's words from her mind.

The crowd watched her go before slowly moving to take their seats for the movie. Only Sailor Venus noticed Mini Moon's glazed eyes as she would occasionally glance to the door that her mother had left.

88888888

"I'm so sorry, Bruce! She flew here to visit, and I had no idea that I would need to watch over her…" Serenity told her boyfriend over the phone.

"That is alright, I completely understand. However, I would still like to see you. Perhaps we could all go to the Star City amusement park? Would your cousin enjoy that?" The velvety voice spoke over the phone.

Serenity smiled as she pictured him sitting at his desk with his laptop open, having a strong sense he was already looking over the event on the internet. "It sounds wonderful. You really don't have to do that, though." She told him with a soft tone.

Bruce smiled from his end. "It would be my pleasure. Besides, I find myself being driven to insanity without you at my side. Alfred says hello." He added as his father-figure butler smiled and nodded before placing the tray with coffee on the desk.

"Tell Alfred I said hello, and that I _really_ appreciate him giving Arthur spying tips." The silvery-blonde giggled.

"It was my pleasure, Miss." Alfred's voice floated over the phone. Serenity's laugh that rose from the phone made Bruce smile as warmth filled his chest.

"I shall get us tickets, and pick you and your cousin up Saturday at nine am." Bruce informed her.

"I am beginning to see why women swoon over you, Bruce." She told him as she twirled the phone cord around her finger.

"Took you long enough." His playful voice replied. "I shall see you in two days."

"Two days." Serenity repeated as her heart fluttered softly in her chest. "Bye, Bruce."

"Good bye, Sere."

The click of the phone found Serenity with a bright smile on her lips as she set the phone back down. He called her 'Sere'!

"There you are!" Minako called out as she walked into Serenity's suite. "I haven't seen you since you stormed out after Batman! We got worried when you didn't come back to watch the movie." She sat down on the edge of her cousin's bed and crossed her legs.

"Huh?"

Minako gave a bright smirk. "Just spoke to Mr. Wayne, didn't you?"

"Sorry I didn't go back." Serenity changed the subject with a blush. "I just had to get out of there."

"So what happened?" Minako asked after she decided to let the comment slide.

"_Batman!" Sailor Cosmos called out._

"_What?" The Dark Knight snapped as he stopped before the large window overlooking Earth to look at the approaching angel over his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry." She said as she reached him. Her focus was on her white high heels as she spoke. "What I said was uncalled for, and I was rude. I apologize."_

_Silence stretched out between them, and finally the Moon Queen glanced up. Batman was giving her an unreadable look, and she knew she did not like being under such scrutiny. "What?" She asked as some of her fire appeared back in her eyes._

"_Nothing." He answered as he continued on his way as if he had not been interrupted._

"_Hey!" She called out after him as she quickly moved to catch up to his side. "Normally when one apologizes, the polite thing to do is accept."_

"_Then I won't be polite." He stopped and moved to stand before her. "Several times now you have trespassed into __**my**__ city. You have gotten in my way, and it is your fault that the Joker escaped! You come up here onto my Watch Tower and somehow manage to gather a following of almost all of the League members while continuing to come up wherever I go. As far as I am concerned, if you stay out of my way, then I will stay out of yours."_

_Sailor Cosmos opened her mouth to reply with words that were not at all polite when a voice interrupted the. "Is everything ok here?"_

_Two pairs of blue eyes turned to look at Green Arrow, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. One of his eyebrows was raised in questioning as he looked between the two._

_Batman didn't reply, instead choosing to turn and continue his way to the Observation Deck. Cosmos stamped her right heel on the ground and let out a growl. Green Arrow walked up to her. "What was that?" The archer asked._

"_That was an infuriating Bat who really needs to learn manners!" Sailor Cosmos spun away from her brother and left the hallway._

"_I wonder how long it's going to take them to figure out that they are dating in their alternate identities." Arrow muttered before being cornered by the Question._

"So I just came back here." Serenity finished recounting.

"Were you then called for Bruce?" Minako asked with a smirk.

Serenity blushed. "It's not a crime to call one's boyfriend!"

"I didn't say it was. Actually, Flash and I have another date this weekend too. What did you tell Bruce about Rini?" The Venusian princess asked as she inspected her nails.

"The usual story." Serenity answered. "Hey, want to go shopping? I need to cut loose some tension, and there are never Youma around when you need them."

Mina stood up in an eye blink. "Let's go!"

88888888

"I'm warning you, Victor. Stay out of my sister's life!" Green Arrow scowled.

"Why are you so protective? Is it because you know she is Sailor Cosmos and no one else is suppose to know, or could it be that you have been kept in the dark as well? Now that is the Question."

"Vic, knock it off!"

"What's going on?" Both men turned to see Black Canary and the Huntress step out of the training room.

"Nothing." Question answered Canary.

"Sure Q, that's why we could hear your shouting from in there," Huntress answered as she jerked her thumb behind her. "Spill."

"Your boyfriend here is nosing into the affairs of my sister, and I don't like it." Green Arrow answered with a growl.

Canary lowered her eyes at the Question. "Leave Serenity alone. She's a sweet young woman, and you have no reason to go snooping around her personal life."

"Interesting," Question stated as he turned his eyes to Dinah. "Are you a part of this as well?"

Huntress knew that now was the time to intervene. "Come on, Baby doll." She said as she pulled him by his tie. "I swear, these conspiracy notions will be the end of you one day."

"There are too many possibilities!" They heard Question's statement slowly fade out as he was led away. "The looks, the personality, and the strange incidents that…"

Dinah turned towards her boyfriend. "I hope you didn't hit him… too hard." She added.

"Come now, Pretty Bird. You should know that if I did hit him, he wouldn't be walking away right now." Ollie answered.

"You're cute when you're an insufferable smarty pants." Canary answered as she walked away with Arrow beside her.

"You like it."

88888888

Rini had already had a plan for Saturday. She knew that Batman would be able to figure out her identity all that much easier if she wore her hair like she usually did. So for that day she left her hair down and parted to one side, a sun hat on her head with jeans and a light blue shirt. It would be much harder for Bruce Wayne to place the similarities between Mini Moon and herself if she looked a bit less like herself.

"Rini?" Her Mother's voice came out shocked as she saw her future daughter. "Your hair…"

Rini shrugged. "I wanted to wear this hat, and I couldn't with my hair up like it normally is." She answered.

Serenity nodded, but she knew Rini better than that. Something was up, but before she could further ponder what it could be the doorbell rang. Bruce was allowed entry, smiling brightly at Serenity as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Sere." He whispered to her. She blushed slightly at the shiver than ran down her back, thankful that he pulled away to smile at Rini. "You must be Rini." He said, kneeling down to look at her.

She gave him a smile and a small curtsy. "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." She told him.

Her greeting unsettled him for a moment, because he had been granted that same greeting recently. His inner Bat made note to store that information, and on the outside he kept his smile on. "The pleasure is mine. I hope you do not mind me stealing your cousin and you away for a trip to the amusement park?"

Rini ran over to Serenity and pulled her hand. "Come on, let's go!" She cheered. She unconsciously reached for Bruce's hand as well, walking between them as they stepped out of the Queen Mansion to the waiting car.

A sense of rightfulness shocked Bruce's chest. A flashback overtook his mind as he recalled himself in Rini's position, holding onto the loving hands of Martha and Thomas Wayne. He hadn't been blind to the resemblance of Serenity and Rini, but that could have just been a strong genetic trait. After all, Serenity and Oliver looked very much alike. Still, the billionaire found himself wanting to protect the two women who were climbing into the car before him.

They arrived just a half an hour later, Rini all too happy to ask Bruce about his job and life in Gotham as they rode in the car. Serenity was simply content to sit beside Bruce, who had taken her smaller hand in his own and laced their fingers together. She enjoyed how is thumb would brush over her knuckles every now and then, and in return she gave his hand a small squeeze.

Rini let happiness radiate through her being; her future Mother looked genuinely happy since she had first arrived. So, Small Lady leaned back in the seat and smiled as Alfred brought the car to a stop before the entrance gate. Bruce helped her out of the car before taking Serenity's hand and leading them to the first gate. He handed the worker their tickets and they were allowed to enter.

An hour later Bruce and Serenity opted to sit and watch as Rini rode the Merry Go Round again, sitting on the white Pegasus as she smiled joyously. A balloon was tied to her wrist as she was eating cotton candy that was almost as pink as her hair, waving eagerly to the adult couple as she passed their bench.

"In all honesty, I wasn't expecting you to be so good with her." Serenity told Bruce as she smiled softly up at him. "No offense, but you don't strike me as the type."

"None taken, I actually was expecting the same thing." He told her. The smirk he sent down to her had her heart fluttering. "She must act exactly like you did as a child."

Serenity blushed slightly as she laughed. "That's what I've been told."

Their eyes locked once more as the distance between them slowly became shorter. "Thank you for this, Bruce." She told him, although she wasn't sure why it came out as a whisper.

"I will gladly do it again anytime you want, Sere." He told her. His own whispered breathe had her eyes slowly closing. "I love to see you happy." His smile made her smirk.

"You're too sweet." She whispered. "I love to see you smile." Their lips were almost touching as they held the other's gaze.

"You talk too much." He told her before finally closing the distance. He was overjoyed to feel her soft lips touching his, and he raised his free hand to the back of her neck, wanting her to be even closer to her. Serenity happily obliged him as she let the emotions filling her take control.

Rini smiled at them as she passed. If her Mother was lucky, she would decide to ride the Merry Go Round one more time before going back to them.

88888888

It was nearing sunset, and since their kiss Bruce had not let go of Serenity's hand. When Rini wasn't looking he would pull the blonde in close and steal soft kisses what were doing wonders on Serenity's self control. She now had no doubt how all the women in Gotham swoon over him and his charms! It only made her feel that much more special when she remembered that was all a false front and he had never really been with all those women.

Rini tugged on Serenity's hand with a pleading look. Serenity turned to look at Bruce. "I need to take her to the bathroom." She told him softly with an almost sad tone.

Bruce squeezed her hand and kissed her quickly. "Go quickly, before I change my mind about letting you go." He whispered to her.

"That would mean you would have to go with us in the girls bathroom. Pervert." She told him. Her wink, however, gave him reason to smile as he watched the two females venture to the bathroom.

Bruce chose to settle on a bench and wait for them, ignoring the looks he received from passer bys as they realized exactly who it was sitting at the bench. He did not even acknowledge them as he instead looked up at the setting sun and the colors it gave the sky.

A loud scream was heard from far away. "Monster!" The man cried. "Everyone get out, it's a monster!"

Bruce moved to hide behind a tree, making it just in time to avoid the crowd the swamped passed the bench he just occupied in an attempt to get away from the danger. He called Alfred and told him to meet him just outside the gate. He was about to radio the Watch Tower when he noticed that Serenity and Rini ran out of the bathroom into the empty street.

"Momma, look!" Rini cried as said monster emerged.

"Youma!" Serenity nodded.

Bruce's eyes narrowed. How did his girlfriend know what that thing was? And why did her cousin call her Momma?

Bruce didn't have time to continue his thoughts as the monster went straight for the two females. He was about to call out a warning when his girlfriend expertly grabbed Rini and leapt to the side, successfully avoiding being killed on the creature's knife-like claws.

"Coast is clear!" Serenity called out.

"Got it!" Rini answered.

Bruce couldn't help the pain as his heart stopped in his chest. He watched as the two pulled out glowing compacts and scream out two phrases that would echo in his mind for a very long time.

"**Moon Crystal Power**!"

"**Cosmic Moon Crystal Power**!"

88888888

How's that for a cliff hanger? ^_~ What do you all think? Bam, Bruce finds out about their secret identities!

Please review; it encourages me to write faster!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed before and sent me well wishes and praised my story. You guys are the best! Thank you so much! See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	6. Reunions and Repercussions

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of you wonderful reviews! I can't begin to tell you how much it all means to me. You are all the best, thank you so much for your support!

^_~ I apologize for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I felt that it was the place to stop. So, due to death threats and CERTAIN people telling me they would tie me up to a chair if I didn't get this out soon, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Reunions and Repercussions**

Rini and Minako poked their heads into Serenity's suite. The Lunarian had not moved from her fetal position since they had checked on her an hour ago. The blankets were completely covering her form, the young woman having pulled them over her head. The only part of her that was not covered was the two streamers of silver blonde hair that had fallen over the side of the bed.

The Queen heiress had been like that since she and Rini had returned from the amusement park. Minako and Oliver were worried about the look of dread on Serenity's face. The warrior had simply walked up the stairs to the family wing and attempted to separate herself from the world.

Once Rini had told them what happened, Minako looked up the stairs in her princess' direction with a sympathetic look in her eyes. Thankfully, Oliver had been pulled out the room by the ever faithful and wise Arthur and managed to calm his employer so that Ollie did not hunt down Bruce Wayne.

"But he knows now!" Oliver shouted enough so that Minako and Rini could hear him from several rooms away. "You know how he his; it was only a matter of time before he figured it out!"

"Oliver Queen." Minako's voice was every bit the regal Venusian Princess she was as s he walked into the room. "What in Aphrodite's name are you talking about?"

Oliver felt that he did not have the strength to argue or keep secrets any longer. "Bruce is a good friend of mine, and we are colleagues in more ways than one." He rubbed his temples with two fingers. "Bruce is Batman."

Mina was sure that she saw red for a moment. "You mean to tell me that half the time he is romancing her, and the other half he is doing all he can to argue with her?"

"Batman." Oliver said the name and title as if it would explain everything.

Throughout the entire interaction of the adults, Rini had simply sat down on the couch. Her attention was going from one blonde to the next as if it was a tennis match. Her blue eyes were darker as her mind was running a mile a minute.

"Wait a minute," Mina started with a cold voice. "Batman is probably the world's greatest detective. What if he saw her… oh, Aphrodite!" Her last words were said with wide eyes and a breathy voice as she sank onto the closest couch. "He knows that Serenity is Sailor Cosmos."

"Probably confused as hell about it too, not to mention completely pissed off." Oliver added.

Mina rounded on her cousin's brother. "You have to talk to him." She stated as if it was the simplest solution.

"It's not going to happen." He told her. "Not to mention the fact that I don't feel like having the life beat out of me, or have an exploding Batarang sent my way."

"Then what do we do?" Minako asked.

Oliver sighed. "Wait."

Mina threw one of the pillows from the couch at him before she slumped back with a sigh.

That had been three days ago. There had been no calls from Bruce, and when the Sailor Scouts were called on a mission for the Justice League, Serenity had said she was not going.

Rini had beat Arthur to the door on the fifth day of Serenity's self-proclaimed exile. If she had super strength, the large door would have been ripped off its hinges. As it was, the moment there was enough room for her to leap onto their visitors, she did so.

The Guardian of Time caught her easily, knowing that Small Lady would react like that. Michiru and Haruka smiled at the sight, and Hotaru left the hold of her adoptive parents and moved to hug Rini as well.

"Rini!" The Sovereign of Silence greeted cheerfully. It wasn't until a muffled cry came from Setsuna's clothes that the Outer Senshi wondered if something was wrong.

"Chibi-Koneko?" Haruka asked.

"Momma's hurting." Rini managed to choke out as she moved to press her cheek into Setsuna's clothes. "I don't know what is going to happen, or how to help her."

The Outer Senshi exchanged glances before Arthur made his way over to them. "Hello, you must be Miss Serenity's quests. Please come in, the maids will gather your things and bring them to your rooms."

"Welcome." Oliver's deep voice greeted them as he and Dinah walked down the marble stairs from the family wing of the manor.

"Oliver." Haruka greeted with a smirk. Michiru offered a blinding smile and a small bow.

Oliver and Dinah walked over, offering introductions as they did.

"If you don't mind my asking," Hotaru questioned from beside Michiru, "What is wrong with the Princess?"

"I think it would be best if she fully explained it." Dinah spoke softly. "You should go see her. Maybe you being here will help bring back her bubbly spirit."

"We'll do our best." Setsuna told the Sonic Screamer. Rini led the way, one hand holding Puu's and the other holding Hotaru's.

Minako saw them as they entered the hallway, and a smile of pure hope spread across her features. "Hey guys!" She greeted them. The Outer Senshi returned her greetings while asking what had happened. Mina filled them in on everything that had happened, and by the end of it they had a furious looking Uranus on their hands. The only thing that stopped the powerful warrior from going after Gotham's infamous vigilante was the fact that her Koneko needed her.

Minako moved to the door, giving it a soft knock as she popped her head in. "Sere? I have visitors for you." Her voice was soft and gentle.

"No thank you." Came the hoarse reply.

"Koneko, we came all this way to see you." Minako stepped aside, opened the door all the way and allowing the warriors that were even more loyal to the Princess than she enter Serenity's rooms. All eyes were trained on the large bed, the curled form under the sheets giving hesitation before slowly revealing its form. Serenity pushed the blanket down as she slowly rose up to kneel on her bed. She looked at them with red, puffy eyes. "Everyone?" Her broken voice was full of hope as she stared at them.

"We're here now." Michiru said as she moved to sit on the bed beside her Princess. Serenity choked on a teary hiccup as she moved to lie in the comforting arms of the Neptune warrior, her sobs starting anew as she finally felt the comfort she needed.

Hotaru quickly moved to join them, Rini right beside her. Soon, all of the Sailor Scouts lay on the bed as they all wrapped themselves in a group hug.

Oliver held a tearfully smiling Dinah to his side as they watched the young woman that seemed to hold them all together finally be granted some reprieve.

88888888

"Did you know that you guys are multiplying?" Shayera asked as several forms stepped out of a portal onto the Watch Tower.

"No, we are just having a small reunion." Sailor Venus smiled at the Thanagarian. "Shayera Hall, I would like you to meet the Scouts of the Outer Rim. This is Sailor Uranus of the winds, Sailor Neptune of the seas, Sailor Saturn of death and rebirth, and Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time." She waved her gloved hand in the other direction. "Everyone, this is our friend Shayera."

"Hello." Sailor Neptune greeted with a small smile.

Sailor Pluto nodded to the Thanagarian, but her eyes gave Shayera a tingling of ageless wisdom. So she changed the subject. "Where are Cosmos and Mini Moon?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's actually why we are here." Neptune answered.

Before another word was said, Sailor Uranus let out a growl and rushed forward. "You!"

Batman was standing between Superman and Green Lantern as the three of them left one of the conference rooms. Not even Superman could move fast enough to stop the female from delivering an incredibly hard punch to the Dark Knight's jaw. "_That_ was for hurting my Princess!"

"Uranus!" Venus cried out while Neptune moved forward to pull her lover away from the glaring man.

"What is going on here?" Superman asked.

"It is alright." The youngest warrior spoke. All eyes turned toward the frail looking female holding the deadliest glaive in the universe. "He needs to know." She coolly added.

"Care to explain?" Green Lantern asked Batman. The man in question remained silent.

"I will." Sailor Pluto stepped forward and gave a nod of her head while Neptune was finally able to co hearse Uranus back to Saturn's side. "I am Sailor Pluto, the Keeper of Time and Guardian of the Time Gates." Her gloved hand clenched her Time Staff. "I know all and have seen all. Batman, do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I have done nothing that concerns you." He growl before moving to push passed the group.

His path was blocked by a surprisingly calm looking Wonder Woman. She looked into his eyes as best she could through his cowl. "No."

"No?" He snapped.

Diana nodded. "You pushed me away, Bruce." She was unfazed by the glare he gave to her at the use of his true identity. "I can understand that, but I won't let you push her away too."

"You found out the truth, and you ran like a coward." Uranus snapped. "You were the lucky one our Princess gave her heart to, and what do you do in return? You leave her stranded on your date with no explanation and break her heart!"

"Alright, what in Thanagar's name is going on?" Shayera asked.

"Bruce Wayne had broken the heart of the only woman that could heal his pain." Sailor Pluto answered. She turned her garnet eyes to Batman. "If you continue down this path, the cold and lonely and angry man that you met in the future is what you will become. There will be no changing."

"I _have_ mentioned how much I hate time travel?" Green Lantern cut in.

"Of which I have several counts to discuss with you later, John Stewart." Pluto added.

"Sailor Cosmos…" Superman spoke softly in realization. "Cosmos is Serenity Queen."

"Yes." The debating group turned as Green Arrow and Black Canary walked in with the Huntress and Question behind them. "My sister is Sailor Cosmos, Queen of the Stars and Light of the Universe." Ollie fixed a glare at Batman.

"I knew it." Question mumbled.

"Hush Q, this is just getting good." Huntress whispered to her boyfriend.

"All of you need to stay out of my business." He once more attempted to leave but Diana did not budge.

"It is our business when it hurts our Princess!" Uranus added.

"Her heart controls her powers. If she is hurt, she is defenseless." Neptune added.

"Bruce." Sailor Venus' quiet voice managed to somehow pierce his ears. "You two are meant to be together."

Batman turned and glared. "Someone as dark as me is meant to be alone." He growled. "She has her secrets, and I have mine. It will never work."

Venus stomped her heel. "Darkness isn't complete without Light!" She marched up to him and poked his Kevlar covered chest with a finger. "I am the daughter of Aphrodite, so I can see the love bonds between people. You need her, but if you refuse to admit it because you are a coward, fine. You want to know why she drove you crazy as Cosmos? It's because the love bonds were pulling you to her! But if you are just going to run away, that's your choice. Enjoy your dark and lonely life!" Sailor Venus turned on her heels and stalked to Uranus and Neptune, grabbing each woman by the arm before pulling them towards the Commissary. Sailor Saturn followed, and after a moment so did Sailor Pluto.

"Bruce," Clark began in hopes of filling the silence and helping his friend.

Batman just shoved his way past Wonder Woman. "I've never been afraid of the dark." He disappeared.

"Chicken shit!" Shayera called out after him, the feathers in her wings bristling.

"Shayera," John began.

"No, she is right." Diana interrupted.

"I'm going back to my sister." Arrow spoke as Canary nodded.

"Not without me!" Huntress added. "I want to meet this woman so she can teach me how to push Batman's buttons!" Question remained silent but the others knew he would go as well.

"There is no need." J'onn fazed from the top of the hall and solidified before them. "Sailor Cosmos has just accepted a mission."

"Alone?" Canary gasped.

"I was under the impression she did not need help." The Martian responded.

"No, but she has guardians because she is too self-sacrificing!" Arrow snapped. "Her powers also don't work well with a broken heart!"

"Her guardians will meet us at the Observation Deck." J'onn told them as calmly as ever. "And for the record, she knew about this attack before even we did."

"What _is_ the mission, J'onn?" Superman asked.

"Joker has made an appearance in Gotham with a small army of Youma." He answered while leading the way through the Watch Tower. "I was going to send backup to her, but she gave me an order."

"You listened?" Green Lantern asked in slight shock.

"She is my monarch, of course I listened." The Martian replied. All eyes turned to the screen as they reached the deck. Sailor Cosmos was twirling her staff while sending out attacks to the closest Youma. The Joker was smiling in happiness from a safe distance away. One Youma landed a hit on Sailor Cosmos, who was blasted across the street and into a window display.

"What the hell?" Sailor Uranus' furious voice shouted from behind them as they watched the silver warrior rise and fly back into battle.

"Get us there now." Neptune spoke as her eyes glittered with her sense of duty.

"She ordered him not to." Superman told them.

"I'm going to hurt her." Sailor Venus scowled.

"Serenity…" Sailor Saturn held her weapon as they watched their leader being strangled and drained of energy by vines from another Youma.

The Joker let out a laugh. "You are strong, but I think you are out of your weight class, Angel."

"Quickly." Sailor Pluto spoke as a tap of her staff hit the floor to reveal a portal. The Scouts, Arrow, and Canary wasted no time in charging through.

"I will come and help." Superman offered. Green Lantern nodded, and Shayera already had her mace in her hands.

"She is Justice League." Lantern added.

The Guardian of Time thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Very well." Stepping aside to let them enter, she advised, "Focus on your destination."

88888888

"Get… your slimy…vines off of me!" Sailor Cosmos choked out. She raised her hands to grip the thorny vines around her throat, letting loose bolts of lightning to run up the appendage back to the Youma. It released her with a shriek, but another opponent took its place.

"Come now, Angel." Joker laughed. "I'll tell my friends that play time is over if you chose to play with me instead. Think how easy it will be to take over the world if we work together!"

Her reply was an explosion of silver light that flared out from her, forcing the Joker to leap behind a column of concrete. "That wasn't very nice!" He pouted.

Sailor Cosmos ignored him because she found herself in the arms of Sailor Uranus as she was carried away from an attack she missed. The tall woman set her down next to Sailor Saturn, who set to work on healing her wounds.

"Please don't lecture me." She pleaded. "I needed to vent."

"Fine, I'll let Venus and your brother do it for me." Uranus looked her over. "Are you alright, Koneko?"

"Yes." The silver-haired woman answered with a small smile.

"Stay here." Uranus told her before she joined her lover and friends in battle.

"You ok?" Shayera asked as she and Superman landed next to her. Green Lantern was helping Green Arrow and Black Canary with crowd control and getting the injured civilians out of harms away.

"Peachy." The white-winged warrior replied. The other winged woman simply smiled.

"All done." Saturn told her Princess as Superman helped her to stand.

"Thanks Hotaru." Cosmos told her.

"Where is Rini?"

"At home with Arthur; I slipped out." Was the reply before she turned to Shayera and Superman. "We will take the Youma if you get Joker. If the Youma get your energy, we will be in real trouble."

"If you promise not to rush into battle alone again." Superman smiled kindly to her before he flew off. Shayera let out her famed battle cry and followed.

"Where are they all coming from? I didn't know there were this many rouge Youma!" Venus called from near Neptune.

"Give me a second!" The aqua-haired woman replied. The pulled out her mirror and let its magic wash over the area. The weaknesses of each monster glowed, but a source was not found.

"Well, that sucks." Venus replied before letting her attack fly. She watched as Sailor Cosmos gave a strong flap of her wings and rejoined the battle. Sailor Venus fought to make her way to her cousin's side. When she reached her, Venus glared. "You owe me a damn good explanation and a shopping trip when this is over."

"Deal." Cosmos replied. She froze two opponents before blasting them to dust with lightening.

Venus was tackled and sent flying backwards by a tennis ball looking Youma. When Sailor Cosmos turned around to help her best friend, she had enough time to recognize the face of Harley Quinn before blackness overtook her senses as a strange scent filled her nose.

"I got her, Mr. J!" Harley called out as the winged monarch slumped into the villain's arms.

"Well this was fun, but play time is over!" Joker told Superman as he pelted the Man of Steel with kryptonite marbles. Shayera quickly flew the last Krypton out as the ground was covered with a black smoke. It was rising and spreading to cover the entire block.

"Serenity!" Pluto called out as she leapt over to the unconscious woman that was being consumed by the blackness.

"Princess!" The others cried as their friend disappeared from view, Harley Quinn grinning madly.

By the time Superman and Uranus could blow the black smoke away Sailor Cosmos, Harley Quinn, and the Joker were long gone.

88888888

It did not come as a surprise to the Justice League members that Green Arrow and Batman were suspended from the Watch Tower after getting into the third fight in eight hours. League members from the tracking skills of Wildebeest to the magic's of Dr. Fate and Zatanna were doing all that they could to help find the kidnapped heroine.

"It's all Bruce's fault!" Ollie snapped as he paced in his office at the Queen mansion.

"Ollie, that's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Dinah asked.

"No."

Dinah sighed. "Look, I know you love your sister, and that you are over protective of her because of everything you have gone through and your separation with each other, but taking it out on Bruce alone is a little much."

Oliver sighed as he sank down on a couch. "I just hate that there wasn't anything we could do. Now she's in the hands of that maniac! It's the damn Joker, Dinah! Who knows what he is doing to her?"

"Master Oliver, I am sure that he is not harming her. After all, he wants her powers to help aid him, doesn't he?" Arthur butted in as he set a tray of tea down. Dinah smiled gratefully at the older man, for both the tea and the words of wisdom.

"Bruce is the Joker's nemesis, not my sister. The almighty detective and savior of Gotham doesn't even have a clue where the Joker is!" Ollie let his head fall into his hands.

Dinah slid onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "We will find her, don't worry. Her friends are looking, and she is the strongest warrior in the Universe, remember?" She kissed his cheek as he looked at her with hopeful eyes. "We will bring her home safe."

"I know, but I'm going nuts in the mean time." Ollie stated.

"Well, then let's go do something." Dinah said as she stood up, pulling the taller man with her. "Maybe the Question has some clues."

Ollie groaned and fell back onto the couch.

88888888

"Another sleepless night, Master Bruce?" Alfred's voice echoed softly as he made his way down the stairs of the Bat Cave to hand his employer a mug of coffee.

"I am not sleeping till I find her." Bruce added.

"I thought you were no longer pursuing your relationship with Ms. Queen?" Alfred asked even though he already knew the answer.

"The Joker kidnapped her, in _my_ city. I'm just putting the Joker back in jail." Bruce answered in his cold voice.

"Of course, Master Bruce. You harbor no feelings of love towards the woman and simply wish to put the criminal away. You are choosing to go on your third day of no sleep because you so desperately want the Joker back in jail." He ignored the heated glare sent to him. "Will that be all for now, Master Bruce?"

"That will be all, Alfred." The detective answered without sparing a glance to the coffee as she continued to click keys on the computer.

Alfred made his way back up the stairs and through the grandfather clock that acted as the door to the Bat Cave. When the clock slid back into place, he let a frown settle on his features. He had been so hopeful; everything had been going so well. If his young Master did not realize that life is meant to be shared with others, than Alfred was afraid he would die an old man without seeing the next generation of Wayne children running around the Manor.

88888888

Sailor Cosmos lowered her eyes at the hyenas that were walking around her in a circle. One of them made a snap for her leg, but she sent it flying away with a flap of her wing. It yelped; the outer feathers of her wings were as sharp as steel when she wished them to be and a few red lines were thinly covering the side of the hyena's face.

"That was cruel." Harley lectured as she walked in with a small tray. The Joker's sidekick looked the woman up and down. Her wrists were chained high above her head, and she was standing under a special beam that would keep the Martian from finding her thoughts. Her staff lay useless at her feet, since whenever someone tried to touch it they would be blasted back. "I have your bread and water for your dinner." Harley told the woman.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I will not eat anything you give me?"

"You know, your silver eyes can give people the chills when you look at them like that. You are too brightly colored. Contacts? Hair dye?" She asked as she set the tray down and say on the small table. She inspected her nails.

"I thought you were supposed to be an intelligent and education woman, Harley." Sailor Cosmos spat back. "I am Lunarian; daughter of Queen Selenity of the Silver Millennium and Queen of the Stars, the Light of the Universe. I have destroyed evils far more powerful than you can imagine. What makes you think you will win?"

"Because you are still hanging by your wrists." The bells at the tips of Harley's headdress ringed. "If you wanted to be gone, you would have done so by now."

"Maybe I am just keeping an eye on you two and plotting how to take you down." Cosmos spoke regally.

"You are starting to sound like Bats." Harley added as she gave a wave of her hand. "I don't think you can get away."

"What about you?" Cosmos asked. "You used to be a trusted psychologist. Why follow the Joker, who clearly has no feelings for you and is only using you?"

Harley gave a growl and stood up suddenly, the tray of bread and water going flying. "That's not true! Mr. J loves me. And we are going to couples therapy!"

"Seems to me like he just keeps you around to obey his every whim." Cosmos added with a glower of her eyes.

Harley moved to punch Cosmos, but was stopped by the smirk as the silver dressed woman wrapped her wings to the front of her body. Harley had learned the hard way to not get close to those wings. With a cry of frustration, she spun and left the room.

Sailor Cosmos gave out a sigh. Her bluff was working, so far. Strangely enough, she actually _couldn't_ escape. The metal did not melt, even with the hottest Martian fire she could summon. Using Pluto's powers to rush the chains and wrist holds also did not work, because there seemed to be some kind of special coating on the metal. To add to that, she was incredibly low on energy after being drained and her Crystal was weak.

Sailor Cosmos hung her head. She would not admit defeat, but until they let her out of these cuffs, she could not do a thing. Worst of all, it was painful to know that the only one person could find her probably could care less.

_Please, Batman. Please, Bruce._

88888888

Alright, what do you all think of that chapter? I would like to give special thanks to my good friend Sesshy's Mistress – everything will be ok!

Thank you all SO much for all of you absolutely wonderful reviews! I can't believe that you are enjoying it so much. Wow! Thank you, everyone! I'm so happy that this crossover is a hit; I was really worried it would hardly have any reads! Thank you again!

Until next time!  
~_Sandreline_


	7. Stregnth of Heart

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I wanted to get this next chapter out soon, so here you go! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, your kind words are greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 7: Strength of Heart**

"Hello, Angel." The Joker laughed as he rolled before her in a spinning chair. "Did you know you have been here almost a week?"

"Really now? I thought it had only been a day." She snapped back.

"What kind of manners are those for a Queen?" Joker asked. "That's right, I know all about you. I looked at your history, Madam Warrior. You are daughter of the Moon Queen, and now ruler of the Universe. Tell me, what does one have to do to land that job?"

"Have a sense of justice." She answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Cute." Joker answered. "I wonder why no one has found you yet. It is so strange that you have been held captive for so long. Aren't your friends in the Justice League looking for you?" Joker asked with a wicked gleam.

"They have better things to do than worry about finding me, Joker." She asked as she stood tall. "Rest assured that you will pay for your crimes."

The clown face twisted sickly at her. "I hope so, Angel. I would let you out of those cuffs to relax, but seeing as how you have been so rude, I think I will just let you stand there hanging from your wrists for awhile longer." He told her, spinning around in his chair. "Such an image you make. Maybe I should make a video and send it to your friends in the League since I am beginning to think they have forgotten about you."

Sailor Cosmos lowered her silver eyes in a glare. "Do your worst." She told him as she mentally bid the feathers in the wings to sharpen.

"Harley!" The Joker's voice sang out.

"Right here, Mr. J!" Harley answered as she walked into the room with a video camera on her shoulder. "Lights, Camera, and Action!"

Sailor Cosmos glared at the Joker as he moved to stand in front of her. "Hello, Justice League." His voice rang out as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Have you lost interest in your new play toy so easily that you are leaving her in my tender care?" He looked right into the camera. "I happen to be enjoying her company so I am not complaining that you haven't found her yet, but I still thought you might like to know about her condition." He stepped aside to allow Harley to get a shot of the winged woman that had been hanging by her wrists for a week now. Since she had not been eating, she was indeed thinner and paler than before. Her eyes were dull from so little energy, but she still glared defiantly at the super villain and his sidekick.

"Come now, Angel. Smile for the camera!" The Joker told her as me moved to stand beside her and pinch her cheeks. Her eyes flashed proudly as she sent him flying with the force of her wings, smirking at the tearing of his purple suit and red lines on his flesh.

"Why you little twit!" The Joker growled while standing up and charging her.

"Are you alright, Mr. J?" Harley asked as the camera moved to his form.

"Well Justice League, I guess I will have to break the Angel in some more." Joker growled as he stalked towards the woman. He pulled out what looked like marbles from his pocket and threw them at her. Out of instinct, she let her wings cover her form, but when the pallets made impact it sent jolts of electricity coursing through her body. She let out a cry as her wings spread out behind her from the pain, tremors wracking her body in her weakened state. But that was just the beginning of the Joker's torment.

Harley made sure to catch it all on tape.

88888888

"You do not want to see the rest of the tape." Mr. Terrific's voice spoke as he stopped the video feed.

"We need to." Superman spoke coldly. "It's the only information we have on her state."

"Then might I suggest the Sailor Scouts leave the room? It may be too much for them to take." J'onn offered.

"No." Sailor Venus' voice waivered. There were tears rolling down her face. "I need to know."

Green Arrow was standing beside his sister's guardians, one fist clenched so tightly around his bow that Superman wondered if it would snap in half. Arrow's gaze did not leave the ground. He simply spun on his heel and left, Dinah following quickly.

"Finish playing the tape." Sailor Uranus spoke. Even the proud warrior's eyes were glimmering with tears at the sight of the state of her precious Princess.

"Her energy is dangerously low." Artimis' voice spoke from the counter of the controls as he zoomed in on the form of Sailor Cosmos. "If they are feeding her, she isn't eating which is a wise move, but if she cannot replenish her energy reserve soon then the Crystal will begin to suck her life energy away."

Luna bowed her head from the arms of Sailor Neptune, who held the silently weeping cat as the video played. "We need to find her." The aqua-haired woman stated.

"We will." Sailor Pluto nodded as she relaxed her hold on her Time Staff. "We will rescue her."

"She will be alright." Sailor Saturn spoke with wisdom. "The Princess will be alright."

Venus sobbed into the shoulder of Flash, who stood beside his girlfriend as she sobbed. J'onn gave a sigh as he motioned for Mr. Terrific to continue the video feed.

88888888

The sound of computer keys filled the Bat Cave with their furious clicks. Batman had been able to watch the feed once he connected into the League's computer. His blood was boiling at what the Joker was doing.

He studied the feed over and over again, trying to find even the smallest hair that would alert him to the location of the kidnapped heroine.

"Have you found anything yet, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked as be brought more coffee and breakfast down to his young employer.

Batman did not respond as he continued to click at the keys and enlarge certain parts of the video, studying them for a moment before moving on to the next segment.

Alfred let out a sigh before his eyes took on the sight of the weakening woman. Despite her frail looking features, she still had a fight in her. Alfred placed a comforting hand on Batman's shoulder. "She will be alright, Master Bruce. She is not giving in to the Joker."

The caped crusader continued to remain silent. The old butler finally gave in with a sigh before he trudged up the stairs and back into Wayne mansion.

Batman's eyes lowered behind his cowl as the next segment of the video froze for him to look it over. "Got you."

88888888

"Batman to Watch Tower." Snapped the cold voice which made the few standing in the Observation Deck jump.

"What is it, Batman?" Superman asked.

"I found the Joker." He answered. "Meet me at the coordinates." The line went dead.

Superman pulled up the information sent from the Bat Mobile and nodded. He pressed the speaker button and spoke. "Sailor Scouts to the Transport station. Green Arrow and Black Canary to the Transport Station. Medical teams are to stand by."

"Are you going with them?" J'onn asked Clark.

"Yes. We don't know how many Youma the Joker has, so they may need back up. Care to join us?" The Krypton asked.

"Yes." The Martian answered as they flew to the transporters. The others were already waiting.

"Well?" Arrow asked.

"Batman found her. We are meeting at the coordinates he sent. Let's go." Superman told them. Everyone moved to an open pad and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

88888888

Batman crouched on the rooftop of a building half a block from the warehouse the Joker was occupying. Faint blue lights alerted him to the presence of the others.

Uranus almost marched up to the Dark Knight but was refrained by her lover. J'onn moved forward instead with a hopeful Venus at his side. "Where is he holding her?" Arrow asked while moving to Batman's side.

His answer was a point to the North West. For a moment, only a dark building met their eyes. It wasn't until a faint movement caught their eyes that they realized that several Youma were lurking in the shadows while standing guard.

"How did you know to look here?" Canary asked.

"In the video footage, Cosmos sent Joker flying into a crate that was filled with parts to build sensors to block out telepathy, which I recognized from when the Joker kidnapped me for Lex Luthor." Batman's monotone voice told them. "I checked the shipments records from Lex Corp and found a large order was sent here just over a week ago."

"Let's go." Green Arrow growled while reaching for the quiver on his back.

"We have to wait." Sailor Pluto cut in. "We do not know how many Youma there are, and it would be best to use the element of surprise for as long as we can."

"So what's the plan?" Venus asked while exchanging glances with the Outers.

"I take Saturn and infiltrate." Batman growled out.

"I don't think so!" Green Arrow added. "How do you expect to rescue my sister with only the two of you going in?"

"Thanks, Arrow." Saturn muttered.

"We need to get her out of there quickly and quietly, before the Joker realizes we are here." Batman growled out lowly.

"You have on hour." Venus told him. "Then we come in after you."

"Will you be alright?" Clark asked his friend.

"We will be fine." Sailor Saturn answered from him as she came to his side. "Let's go." The Sovereign of Silence commanded while changing her grip on her Glaive as she readied herself for battle. Batman pulled out his Grappling hook and swung down, blending in perfectly with the shadows. Saturn flipped over the edge of the building and joined him, both quietly sneaking through the darkness.

"Now we wait." Sailor Pluto said with as much calm as she could.

"Fifty nine minutes." Green Arrow had begun counting.

88888888

Sailor Cosmos hung her head, eyes closed. She didn't think she could hold on much longer. It took all she had just to stay on her feet, but even that was beginning to waver. She needed water and food but refused because she would not put it past the Joker to poison it with truth powder or arsenic.

Her breathing became labored. The Joker had made her pay for defying him on the camera before the League, and she found out that just because he couldn't get close enough to touch her did not stop him from torturing her at all. The man was indeed a sick being, not beyond using a whip on her arms and legs that had small barbs which would slice open her flesh or tear small bits out if they became stuck in the fabric.

"Bruce..." She whispered pathetically as the last of her strength left her body. The Silver Crystal was now beginning to use her life energy as she slipped into unconsciousness while hanging from her wrists in the middle of the bland room. She never noticed the shadow slip towards her.

Short work was made of the cuffs around her bleeding wrists, and Batman was caught off guard as he caught her in his arms. Even with her wings she weighed far less than she should have. Fear gripped his heart for a moment. "Wake up, Sere." He whispered harshly in her ear. "Wake up."

"Bruce..." She opened her eyes to slits before the closed again.

"Wake up, woman! You will not give up now!" He growled.

The sound of the door being blasted open had him on his feet. Sailor Saturn cleanly sliced through a Youma before it vanished in purple dust. "We need to move." Saturn told him. "They sounded the alarm. We need to get out of here."

"Not so fast!" The Joker's voice flitted through the room from their right. It would seem they were being watched the entire time. "Not a bad rescue attempt, Bats. However, you will ruin all my fun by taking her away. I need our little Angel to take over Gotham and the rest of this planet, so you will just have to set her back down and let me finally kill you."

"No way!" Came a cry in unison.

"Soldier of the Winds, I am Sailor Uranus, here to protect my Princess and deliver justice!"

"Soldier of the Seas, I am Sailor Neptune, here to protect my Princess and stop your tyranny!"

"Solider of Time and Space, I am Sailor Pluto, here to protect my Princess and deliver

punishment!"

"Soldier of Love and Beauty, I am Sailor Venus, here to protect my Princess and eliminate you!"

"Are the speeches necessary?" Superman whispered to no one in particular.

"Oh, a party! I love parties!" Joker clapped his hands eagerly. "Have you met the Youma? They will keep you occupied while I take care of Bats." Joker laughed as the room erupted into chaos.

"Hey, where did they go?" Joker asked when he spun around. Batman and Sailor Cosmos had disappeared during the speeches, leaving Sailor Saturn to join her teammates in battle.

"Yes, it was." Venus answered Superman as the rescue became successful. "It was a distraction."

"Then let's finish this." J'onn stated as he sent a Youma flying backward with an uppercut to the jaw that sent it through the wall. Arrow and Canary leapt into the battle with Superman as they went for the Joker and Harley, who had stumbled out of her hiding spot.

88888888

"Watch Tower, two for Transport." Batman growled.

A medical team was waiting for them when they emerged, but Batman refused to relinquish his hold on the winged woman, instead rushing through the halls to the Medical Bay with the team at his heels. He placed her down on a bed in the room that was prepared for her, watching with calculating eyes as they placed an IV in her arm and hooked her up to the monitors. Her heart beat was slow and weak, and her breathing was labored.

"You'll have to step out, Batman." The doctor told him. "We need to check her over for internal injuries, and that requires us removing her clothing."

"I am not leaving her alone." He growled.

"I will wait with her." Diana's voice came from behind him. The Amazon princess placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I will watch over her for you, Bruce."

Batman lowered his eyes and spun around, moving to wait outside the Medical Bay. The Amazon's heart clenched as he left, the doors closing behind the black cape as she moved her eyes to her childhood friend. "Please be alright, Serenity." Wonder Woman moved out of the way of the doctors and technicians while she sent prayers to her Goddesses.

Shayera and Green Lantern were waiting for him outside. "Is she alright?" John asked.

Batman simply stood and stared at the window as it turned black to allow the occupants privacy as they examined the injured heroine.

"Bruce, strap on a pair." Shayera told him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what is causing you to be such an asshole, but knock it off or you will never find happiness. Get over your stupid fears and be a man."

"You are a fine one to talk. The two of you aren't exactly in the best shape." Batman growled back.

John glared at his friend. "That's a low blow. Getting defensive?" Green Lantern stepped up next to the billionaire. "Look man, Shayera is right. It's obvious you care about her-"

"And look what happened."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Shayera snapped. "The Joker took her because he wanted her power, not because you had feelings for her. The Joker has no clue that you two are -were- an item!"

"Imagine what he would have done if that was the case." Batman replied, his gaze never leaving the window to glance at them.

"If you would admit your feelings and step up, she wouldn't have been kidnapped." John retorted. "Her powers rely on her feelings. If you hadn't broken her heart, she would have easily been able to handle the Joker and all those Youma last week."

"Come on, John. He's not going to get it through his thick head." Shayera told her boyfriend as she walked away. John looked at his friend one more time before giving a sigh and following her out.

Over the next few hours many League members came by to see how everything was going. Dr. Fate and Inza stood with him for almost an hour, neither of them saying a word. Zatanna had stopped by with Orion and Vigilante.

They still hadn't heard any word from inside the Medical Bay about her condition when the others returned.

"Joker is back in Arkham." Superman told Batman as he placed a hand on the black covered shoulder. "He has a broken jaw, and both of his legs were smashed thanks to Uranus."

"That bastard harmed my Princess, he is lucky I didn't kill him." The wind Scout answered.

Sailor Saturn said nothing, simply pushing her way to the door and forcing herself in. She still had a Princess to heal, and she did not trust these doctors despite what anyone said. She would take care of her Princess.

"Bruce." Sailor Venus walked over to the man. "She needs you as much as you need her." Sailor Venus stood beside him, and he was able to see that she was carrying something. "Mini Moon needs you."

Batman turned to look at the bundle in her arms. What appeared to be a sleeping Rini lay against the blonde, but she almost had a transparent look to her.

"What happened to her?" Canary asked.

"Sailor Mini Moon is Sailor Cosmos' daughter from the future. The Time Stream is in danger, and if it changes, she will cease to exist." Sailor Pluto answered.

"So Sailor Cosmos may be dying in there?" Superman asked.

"That is one possibility." Pluto answered.

"Or the fact that my niece's father never allowed her to exist." Green Arrow growled.

Those words had Batman staring down at the form in Venus' arms. He remembered the way Rini looked into his eyes with a look that could rival his own, right down to the color. Her chin was more stubborn than Serenity's, a bit more chiseled like his own but in a feminine fashion. She was also far cleverer than children her age. "She is mine." Bruce's voice spoke softly. "Mine and Serenity's."

"They need you." Venus added with a nod, motioning for Batman to take Rini in his arms.

The Dark Knight did so, holding the small child in his arms. This was the future he could have? He could have at least one child, and be with the woman who made him laugh and smile with her witty comebacks and bright smile? He could be happy.

The viewing window became translucent once more, allowing the occupants of the hallway to gaze inside. Serenity lay on the bed, her transformation dissolved as Sailor Saturn stood beside her with glowing hands. Bruce slipped past the doctor as he came out, holding Rini in his arms. Sailor Saturn gave a small bow, glancing at the girl in his arms as she moved out of the room as well, leaving only the three of them. Before walking out, Sailor Saturn closed the viewing window once more to allow them privacy.

It was just the three of them now, his future family.

88888888

"Her physical injuries were not that severe, surprisingly. She has extraordinary healing abilities." The doctor told the group of heroes in the hallway. "Most of her wounds should be gone in just a few more hours. What took so long was the fact that her energy levels were depleted. From what he have gathered her body has almost no nutrients; we placed her on a IV that will feed her while another gives her liquids so that her body can begin to replenish what it lost. However, she is still not waking up."

"It's the Silver Crystal." Luna and Artimis had been brought from the Observation Deck when the Scouts had returned. "It is draining her life energy because she wasn't able to rest and restore her reserves."

"She will be alright now." Saturn spoke as she emerged. "She is resting."

The entire group let out a sigh, Venus slumping into the arms of Flash as she tried to hide her tears of relief in his chest. Arrow held Canary in his arms, both comforting the other.

"Come on, we should all rest." Superman advised them. "We will check on her in a little while."

The group nodded in agreement before heading to their rooms for a rest. Their Princess was safe, so for now they could afford to rest.

88888888

What do you all think? I know, that's the shortest chapter I have ever written – barely 8 pages! But I wanted to get this out to you all because of the cliff hanger I left you all with last time. ^_^

Thank you all who reviewed- you are all so sweet, and I love reading your kind words. Thank you for your continued support!

See you soon!

~_Sandreline_


	8. The Joy of Everlasting Love

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello again, everyone. I cannot begin to thank you all enough for the wonderful words you all have given me. I believe that this story will be finished soon, and I am surprised that I am letting that happen. Then again, I am just typing as the idea comes to me. Maybe I will do a sequel? We shall have to see.

Thank you all for your continued support. Thank you all so much!

**Chapter 8: The Joy of Everlasting Love**

Bruce sat down on the bed that was occupied by Serenity, careful not to touch any wires or tubes. Rini was still cradled in his arms and he took the time to look over the similarities of Serenity and Rini. Where he had previously assumed was only strong family resemblance he now knew it could have been nothing but shared chromosomes. The strawberry blonde in his arms held the blend of his dark features and Serenity's light ones. He removed the cowl from his face with a swift motion, allowing him to get a better look.

He was holding the proof in his arms of the happy future he could have, if he made the right decisions. If he finally allowed himself to open up and love, he could call the precious child in his arms his own as well as the woman who birthed her.

Batman turned his focus to the side to scan the warrior on the bed. She truly was beautiful, both inside and out. Serenity Queen had charmed him with her witty replies and intellect and had proven a challenge. She was strong and had a heart full of love.

On the other hand, she was also Sailor Cosmos. He was not daft – once her profile had been completed and placed in the League database, he read over each word thrice. Because of her heart, she was constantly surrounded by people that would do anything in their power to protect her, and not just because it was their duty. She was descended from Gods which made her a Goddess in her own right. She is the purest form of Light and Love in the Universe, its sole defender from Chaos. She was to be the future ruler of a Utopia that mortals could only dream of and would live for thousands of years longer than he would.

It was one reason he had decided not to pursue a relationship with Diana. Wonder Woman was an immortal Princess who would only have her heart broken at his death as he would grow old and die. This would also be the same fate with Serenity.

A small moan took him out of his musings as he looked down in his arms. Rini slowly opened her blue eyes and stared up at him. "Papa?" Her voice was so soft that Batman almost did not hear it, but he did take notice that she was completely solid once more.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Mama?" Rini asked again, turning her head to look around. Bruce moved closer to Serenity so as to allow the pink-haired child to better see the older woman. "Is she alright?" Rini whispered tiredly.

"I won't let anything happen to her." He promised. "She will be good as new soon."

Rini gave the barest of nods and slowly closed her eyes once more. "I was scared…"

Bruce moved to allow Rini to rest more comfortably against his chest. "I was too." He admitted softly. His ears listened to the soft inhales and exhales as the girl's breathing returned to a normal rate. Small Lady's future still existed.

He studied the girl for a few moments more before his attention returned to the silvery-blonde he had been courting for the past two months. This one woman did what no other had allowed him to do – Bruce Wayne had actually been considering marriage with this beauty. The tabloids were sure he would choose this path, proclaiming them to be the fairy tale Prince and Princess; for once Bruce had not objected.

He had allowed his pride to get the better of him upon discovering her secret identity. How could he have faulted her so, when he himself had not been honest? Had what Venus – who he assumed to be Mina – said be true? Had he been so frustrated with Sailor Cosmos because he was drawn to her like he was Serenity? Yes, he could say that it was true.

That still does not solve what would happen if his enemies found out. It would be obvious the moment he tried to rescue her in the face of danger.

"Could you stop thinking so loudly?"

Bruce Wayne, the Batman, was actually startled by the voice that softly came from the silver-haired woman he had been admiring. "I need to sleep." Serenity whispered, before turning to her side.

Bruce let a small smile twitch in the corner of his mouth. He set Rini down on the bed beside her, the small girl immediately cuddling into the side of her mother. Giving each a kiss on their foreheads he rose and left the room.

Wonder Woman was waiting for him outside. "How is she?" Diana asked.

"She is going to be fine." He told her.

Diana gave a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall. "Bruce, I just want you to know that I hold no grudges. I want you to be happy, and I want my childhood friend to be happy." Piercing blue eyes locked with his own. "Put your cowl back on before someone who doesn't know who you are sees you." With a small smile, and Amazon turned and walked away.

Batman waited for her to turn the corner before he lifted his cowl back to its proper place and make his way to the Commissary. He had a feeling he had some explaining to do to the others, and a few questions to ask the Guardian of Time.

88888888

The Commissary was shockingly near empty, which he later found was due to the fact that the Scouts and his fellow Founders had left to get some rest in their rooms. Sailor Pluto was standing just inside the entrance, waiting for him.

"I will answer what questions I am allowed to." She told him, her garnet eyes glowing with mystery and the unknown.

Batman sat at a corner table away from the few members grabbing a bite to eat. Pluto took a seat before him, still clutching her Time Staff. "You expect me to believe that you want your Princess to marry a mere mortal that she will eventually have to watch die?"

Sailor Pluto gave a secretive grin. "The Princess has powers that have secrets even I do not know. Her Crystal is driven by the emotions in her heart. I shall tell you this much: when her Majesty assumes the Throne, those that are loyal to the Crown shall gain a prolonged lifespan."

"So you are saying that I would live longer, but still die." Batman scowled.

"I did not state what would specifically happen to you. J'onn Jones and Kal-El already have longer life spans than Terrans, as does Diana of Themyscira and Shayera Hall of Thanagar. Those of us born of the Silver Millennium also have a prolonged life. In the future, Sailor Moon found that if she wishes it, whomever she chooses for a Life Mate shall gain the safe life span as she because it would be her hearts desire. It would become a reality because the Crystal would grant it."

"That is something I do not understand. This Endymion was to be her husband and King and father to her child. How did it come to pass that Rini is my child with her?" Batman growled.

"Simple. The future that the Princess saw was what would happen if Mamoru had not betrayed her. However, her heart now belongs to you. If you wish to take a place by her side and guide her and rule with her, you do not have to fear aging far faster than she." Sailor Pluto gave a small smile. "Do you have any other concerns?"

Batman scowled. "Am I supposed to allow Time to dictate my life?"

Sailor Pluto fixed him with heated garnet orbs. "Your destiny is what you make of it. Her Majesty's existence is proof of that. She was originally destined to marry Prince Endymion a thousand years ago and rule the Moon and Silver Millennium after her Mother." Pluto stood from her chair. "She was never supposed to become Sailor Cosmos; she was never to become a Sailor Scout period. It was why she was so clumsy and awkward at first. Now she is the strongest Sailor Scout in the Universe." Sailor Pluto began to walk away. "Your destiny is what you make of it. You have several courses to choose from, Bruce Wayne. You can be alone and miserable for the rest of your life or," she leveled him with a glare. "You can be happy and finally have the sense of family that you have been searching for since you were eight years old." With that, the Guardian of the Time Gates exited the Commissary, leaving Batman alone to his thoughts.

88888888

"Hey guys." Serenity greeted with a smile as her friends filtered into her medical room. She was sitting up in bed, leaning against a mountain of pillows, one of which was bright red with a gold lightning bolt displayed on the cushion curtsey of Flash. Rini was sitting in her lap with a book; reading to her Mother like Serenity would do for her when she was sick.

"How are you feeling?" Neptune asked as they exchanged hugs and relieved smiles.

"Much better. The doctors told me I was asleep for four days. Can I get some real food in here, by any chance?" Serenity asked.

Oliver kissed his sister's forehead and handed her the bad he had been holding. "I made a run to In and Out Burger, just for you. Two double cheeseburgers, no onions, two sides of fries, and the largest chocolate malt they could make." He told her.

"I have the greatest big brother on the face of the planet!" Serenity cheered as she tore into the bag.

"You had us scared to death!" Venus scolded.

Serenity waited to swallow before replying. "I'm sorry, V babe. She came up behind me, and I wasn't at my best. I'm fine now, really!"

"The Joker isn't." Uranus smiled evilly. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"They said you can leave in two days." Dinah added with a smile. "I bet you can't wait to get out of that bed."

"I feel almost completely back to normal. I wish I could leave sooner." She told them.

"You should rest while you can, Princess." Saturn added, who had moved to stand next to the bed closest to Rini.

"I know, but only because you guys asked me to."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Superman asked as he and several other League members walked in to check on her.

"Great, but I think if I keep having this many visitors I will need a bigger room." Serenity told him with a smile. Then she blushed. "Um, I don't suppose we could keep the fact that I am Green Arrow's sister out of the database, could we? The less who know, the better."

Superman smiled and nodded. "Consider it done."

"I for one am proud of you." Shayera smirked. "The way you knocked the Joker out with just your wing, whew!"

Serenity blushed and a few of the others laughed. "You did a good job, kid." John Stewart added with a smile and a nod.

"Hey, I'm almost twenty-four!" Serenity replied.

"Me too!" Venus added.

"Really?" Flash asked from behind Minako. Venus blushed and nodded. "Well, if you keep dating me it's not a problem." He told her with a wink. Sailor Venus smiled brightly at him. "Besides, I'm not that much older."

"Really?" The rest of the room asked.

"I'm not saying anything else. Chicks dig the secret identity thing." He told them.

Sailor Venus took the Flash-decorated pillow that Serenity offered her and proceeded to hit her boyfriend with it.

A ringing filled the room, and Green Arrow took out a cell phone. He handed it to Venus without looking at the caller ID. "If it's those no good friends of your again, I will kill them."

"What?" Serenity asked.

"Rei, Mamoru, Ami, and Makoto have been calling several times an hour to talk to us." Venus answered. "The traitors suddenly are worried about your health."

Serenity expectantly held out her hand for the phone, to which her cousin handed it over. Everyone watched in anticipation as the silver haired woman put it on speaker.

"Hello." Serenity answered with an overly sweet voice.

"What the hell is going on?" Rei's voice snapped. "Are you trying to get yourself killed? The Joker's video was all over the news for days!"

"Why yes, I am feeling much better, thank you." Serenity answered with the same sweet tone.

"What were you thinking, allowing yourself to get captured?" Mamoru's voice came next. "And why are you working with the Justice League? Why isn't Venus protecting you? How could you not tell me you were really Serenity Queen?"

Flash and Uranus had to hold back the steaming blonde. "I do believe that my safety is not the concern of traitors to the Crown." Serenity told them.

"Sere, you have to understand that we only wanted what was best!" Ami's voice prodded. "You weren't exactly being honest, you know."

"Yeah," Makoto added. "You should have told us you were fighting all those Youma alone. We wouldn't have-"

"Voted me off the team and call me a pathetic warrior?" Serenity interjected.

"You should all be lucky that the rest of us were not at that meeting!" Uranus snapped.

"How dare you try and concern yourself with the Princess now!" Neptune added.

"What are you all doing there? And why are you suddenly with the Justice League?" Rei snapped.

"How could you let them hurt Usako?" Mamoru's voice snapped.

Superman suddenly found himself the envy of the room for his ability to shoot lasers from his eyes. Serenity brought the phone close to her lips. "Listen very carefully to what I am about to say. I do not ever want to hear from any of you again. I do not ever want to see any of you again. Goodbye." She snapped the cell phone shut and handed it back to her brother.

Rini looked up from her position in her mother's lap. "I believe this is where Aunty Shayera or Aunty Di would offer to pound them mercilessly." Her comment broke the tension in the room as the occupants burst into chuckles and laughter.

"Am I interrupting?" Batman asked from the door, his cape completely wrapped around his form.

Serenity's eyes locked with his own, and everyone decided they could come back to visit later. Ollie kissed his sister's cheek goodbye, as did Venus and Dinah before they left. Rini stayed in Serenity's lap as Batman entered the cleared out room, moving to stand next to the bed.

Serenity blushed in embarrassment and uncertainty as she stared at the top of the strawberry blonde head in her lap. Rini was looking with wide curious eyes between her mother and father.

She finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry you had to find out about my identity that way." She told him in a soft voice. "But you didn't tell me about your alter ego either."

"I know." He told her. "I have a reason for that."

Serenity looked up at him with defiant eyes. "I don't have a reason?"

"You do." He told her. His hands emerged from the cape, revealing a bouquet of flowers which he set beside her. Silvery blue eyes widened in surprise. "But you have to understand a few things."

"Perhaps we should try talking about this." Serenity agreed as Bruce removed his cowl and sat next to her on the bed. Rini smiled softly at the sight. They had momentarily forgotten she existed, but since she technically did not exist yet she decided to let it slide.

Both adults were unsure where to start with their explanations. Serenity decided to go first, having a feeling that Bruce wouldn't be able to. "I won't bother to tell you what you already know about my history as Sailor Cosmos, because everything is in the database." She began softly. "What I do want you to know is that I care a great deal about you." She blushed and looked up into his cobalt blue eyes. "We already said before that the age difference did not matter to us, and I think that we have great chemistry with each other. We enjoy each other's company and teasing, and I know I am not the only one who enjoys the kissing."

Rini smiled, knowing that she definitely had been forgotten despite the fact that Serenity's arms were around her. Bruce's gaze never wavered from Serenity's. "I was really hurt when you just left on our date. At first, I had no idea that you had seen me transform until after the battle when Rini and I were trying to find you. The look you gave me…" Her told on Rini tightened slightly. "It was so cold, so full of hurt and betrayal. I'm sorry Bruce, I really am, but it's not just for my safety that it remains secret. Especially since I am Oliver Queen's little sister and I am often in the spotlight."

She finally returned her gaze up to his. Bruce slowly lifted a hand to her face, letting his thumb gently wipe away the stray tear the fell from her shimmering eyes. "That I can understand all too well, Sere." Batman let his hand drop back into his lap. "If my enemies found out who I really was, they would use who I cared for to get to me. I watched my parents be murdered at the age of eight."

"I watched mine killed at three, Bruce!" She replied in desperation. "What does that have to do with our relationship?"

"Everything!" He told her, his temper momentarily getting the better of him. "You watched them die, but you were given to a foster family that loved you and treated you as one of their own! Mine were murdered, and it scarred me. It made me this – Batman. Gotham is my city because I refuse to let another child loose their parents to crime in a city they call home. I am trying to create a place where no child has to loose his parents to a thief with a gun!"

Serenity stared at him with hardened eyes. "You are also denying yourself what your parents wanted for you to become. It is noble, but no parent wants their child to be alone." She looked down at Rini, who was leaning against her chest. The small girl gave a comforting smile. "No parent wants their child to live a life without love. Your parents would want you to be happy, to find someone and start a family- to have the chance at the life they sacrificed themselves for so you could live it."

Bruce looked down at the child sitting in Serenity's lap who returned his gaze with an unreadable expression. Those blue eyes, identical to his own, told him everything that he needed to know. Bruce returned his eyes to the shimmering silvery depths of the woman who had been driving him crazy for the past two months. "I want this, Sere." He told her. "I want to have a future with you. I want a family of my own."

The warmest smile slowly stretched across those pink lips as her glowing light returned to her features. Leaning over Rini, Bruce claimed her lips with his own.

The Princess of the 30th century Crystal Tokyo smiled triumphantly up at her future parents while they kissed innocently above her. She would never understand how her Aunt Minako handled all the matchmaking; this was much harder than it looked.

Bruce pulled away, a smile pulling his lips. "Can we come in now?" Venus' voice cried through the door. "We're dying in anticipation out here!"

Bruce glared at the door while lifting his cowl back to his face, but Serenity simply laughed. "Come in!" She called out.

The Outer Sailor Scouts and their close friends in the League came inside with Green Arrow and Venus in the front leading them. Canary smiled at them softly, as did Zatanna and Wonder Woman while Shayera wore a proud smirk. Green Arrow leveled his friend and business associate with a look. "You better do right by my sister." He warned softly. Bruce looked at Rini, who was still sitting in Serenity's lap, but did not give the archer a reply.

"Congratulations!" Flash cheered. "It's about time Bats got himself a good woman."

Batman glared at the red-clad hero before Superman cut in. "Congrats, Bruce." Clark told him with a pat on the shoulder. "I'm happy for the two of you."

"We should all go and celebrate." Diana added.

"I second that motion." Venus added.

"Just get me out of this bed and I will happily go." Serenity told them all.

"Why not?" Green Lantern joined in. J'onn gave a small smile as the three Mau felines leapt onto the bed.

"I'm very happy for you, Serenity." Artimis told his Princess.

"You have done very well for yourself, and your Mother would be proud." Luna added. Diana the cat pounced into Rini's lap and began to purr, smiling out at the occupants of the room. This caused all the females to coo at the adorable picture, and several of the men to inwardly groan.

"Bats is paying." Uranus piped in. Neptune raised a gloved hand to cover her smirk, which Pluto did not attempt to cover as Saturn let out a giggle.

"Is that nickname spreading?" Arrow asked.

"Yes!" Flash cheered from Venus' side. "I started a new trend! I'm awesome!"

Batman turned to Serenity, who had not stopped smiling. He was beginning fear that the rest of his life was going to be just like this moment. Her smile had him thinking that such a life would be just perfectly fine.

88888888

So? Like it? Hate it? I am unsure about bits of it here and there – I must admit that I was more concerned about getting this chapter posted for all of you before the weekend started, because I am going to be fairly busy.

Please let me know your opinions in a review – if not, thank you for reading at the least! I really appreciate it!

Until next we meet-

~_Sandreline _


	9. Happily Ever After

**Serenity is a Queen**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Hello everyone! I am happy to finally be able to present to you the very last chapter of my first SM/JLU crossover! Thank all of you so very much for your support and kind words. If you are a fan of Sailor Moon Crossovers, I have plenty more! So please feel free to check them out. I would be honored if you did.

Thank you all once again for your support, and for continuing on with this story!

**Epilogue: And they all lived Happily Ever After…**

"Rei, would you please, for once, just _shut up!_" Makoto growled at the ebony haired girl, who was sputtering curses at the television.

"It's just so RUDE! They are purposefully rubbing their perfect lives in our faces!" Rei growled.

Ami raised the volume of the media coverage with Mamoru brooding behind her on the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

"_Coming to you live from Tokyo, Japan: this is Ellen Hunter bringing you the latest coverage of the World Nation's Charity Event. This is the most exclusive charity event of the year, and only the richest of the rich from around the world are invited."_

The television screen split, showing the reporter on the right side, and the hosts of the news station on the left. "_It looks to be a most extravagant event there, Ellen."_

After a slight pause, the reporter nodded her head. _"That is it, Nathan. We have already seen the Royal Family of Wales, the Sultan of Agrabah, Bill Gates, country leaders and their families, as well as many Hollywood Celebrities. They will be raising money for third world nations; to give food, clothing, and education to those in need across the globe. Last years events raised almost twenty billion dollars."_

The second host gave a bright smile to the camera. _"I'm jealous you get to cover the event. Tell us Ellen, when are this year's hosts to arrive?"_

Ms. Hunter gave a bright smile of her own as the crowd erupted into cheers. _"I would say they just arrived, Jason."_

The camera man zoomed to a Range Rover stretch limo that had just arrived to the red carpet. Cameras flashed like crazy as everyone tried to get the attention of the people inside. The driver emerged to open the door, and out stepped some of the world's most influential business men.

"_There is Star City's icon, Oliver Queen." _The camera revealed a tall, muscular man with sun blonde hair and familiar blue eyes, who gave a sexy smile to the crowd before giving a helping hand to a stunning blue-eyed blonde in a blue formal gown. "_On his arm is his wife of two years, Dinah Queen. She looks stunning in her gown, and positively glowing with her approaching motherhood." _Indeed, the beautiful woman dressed to the nine's was very pregnant.

Next to step out of the limo was a man with fiery red hair, who offered an arm to a very familiar blonde. "It's Mina!" Ami stated, pointing at the screen.

"_Famous model and actress, Mina West, appearing stunning in a gold silk ball gown, on the arm of her husband Wally West." _The reporter added while the second couple joined the first, posing for pictures as they waited for the last of their party to join them.

The cheering of the crowd grew louder as the third couple emerged from the limo. _"And finally our hosts for the evening; infamous Bruce Wayne and his new wife, the lovely Serenity Queen-Wayne!" _

The former Sailor Scouts gasps at the radiant beauty that their former friend glowed in. Serenity looked very much like the Queen she was meant to be, refined and regal in every sense of the word, and most certainly happily in love.

Their wedding had made headline news all over the world, from the time they became engaged, to the wedding, and to their honeymoon. They had been married just a month prior, and due to all the publicity and the fact that both large corporations of Queen Corp. and Wayne Enterprises were now joined as family, they had been asked to host this year's World Nation's Charity Event.

The three couples were posing for the cameras as they walked up the red carpet, askering a few questions here and there as literally hundreds of flashes fillede the area with light as they would turn and smile for more. The small group finally reached Ellen Hunter.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Wayne! How are you?"_ She asked them.

The group of former super heroes watched as Serenity smiled brightly to the reporter, as did Bruce Wayne. _"Hello, Ms. Hunter." _The ebony-haired billionaire answered.

"_How does it feel to be invited to host this years event, especially so soon after just finishing your honeymoon?"_

"_We are honored to be here. We will happily do our part to help ensure that the people of this planet that are in need, are able to have a chance at a nice home, food, and education." _Bruce replied in his deep, soothing voice.

Ellen turned to the new bride. _"You both seem to be radiating in marital bliss. Can we be expecting any baby news from the two of you anytime soon?"_

Serenity and Bruce smiled at each other. _"For the moment, we are simply enjoying being married."_

"_But," _Bruce continued with a glint in his eyes, _"We will be hoping to have a family very soon in the future."_

"_Perhaps starting with a little girl."_ Serenity winked to the camera, before Bruce escorted her to her brother and cousin, and together the group entered the building for the charity event.

The camera returned to look at Ellen Hunter, who was smiling brightly towards the audience. _"You heard it direct from the source! We never would have thought that playboy Bruce Wayne would ever settle down, until Serenity Queen, the brother of Oliver Queen, arrived on the scene. We quickly came to learn that dear Serenity has the ability to make people fall in love with her, and we all agree that there is no better couple than the two of them. Since beginning their relationship, they have done countless deeds to help the world through charity events, and we will be all to happy to watch their legacy continue – which, according to them, will be very soon! This is Ellen Hunter, reporting to you live from outside the World Nation's Charity Event."_

**And they all lived happily ever after…**

88888888

AND IT IS FINALLY OVER! -cries slightly- What do you all think? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Thank you all so very much for all of your support – I HOPE THIS STORY LIVED UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!

Until we meet again, my dear readers-

_Sandreline_


End file.
